


10 Years (Give or Take)

by Elfpinkromance



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal, Sweet Valley University - Francine Pascal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 58,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpinkromance/pseuds/Elfpinkromance
Summary: Ignoring the events of Sweet Valley Confidential, this is what really happened to the graduates of Sweet Valley University.
Comments: 125
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"And that concludes tonight's episode of Sports Team, my name is Tom Watts." 

"And I am Xavier Paulson, have a good night."

"And we're clear! Okay guys, you did great! Tom! Next time show more enthusiasm! The big game between SVU Raiders and UCLA's Bruins are next week! We need to keep our audience engaged. The Sports Network is stealing our ratings!" The news director, Victor called.

"Yes, sir!" Tom gave a sarcastic salute. 

"Hey man. You know Victor. He's always been a hardass. Its nothing personal." His fellow co host Xavier tells him.

"I know. Things are just difficult at the moment."

"Isabella still giving you a hard time?"

"You know how expensive a divorce is!? Ugh." Tom groaned. He and Isabella got together years later after his college roommate, and best friend Danny Wyatt transferred to Georgetown University after junior year. Danny Wyatt and Isabella Ricci were dating since sophomore year, but drifted apart when Isabella accidentally overdosed on a unknown drug and obtained a head injury. Her wealthy parents had withdrawn her from SVU, and put her inside a fancy rehab facility and forced Danny to break up with Isabella for her health. At the time, Tom suspected it was because Danny and Isabella were two different races. It was total bull. 

Danny couldn't handle losing the love of his life and requested a transfer after junior year to Georgetown. But maybe it was for the best. Danny was now a successful public speaker that was featured on many daytime talk shows and was in talks to have a syndicated TV show. He wasn't married, but had a young son with his long time girlfriend. 

Tom as forced to quit college football after he injured his knee after the semi championship game between SVU and NYC University. The timing was awful. He was in his senior year at SVU, and was being scouted by many NFL leagues. He underestimated his opponent, a young freshman from NYU. Tom hated to admit it, he was a cocky bastard. 

At the time, he was a conceited asshole. He would have think he would learn his lesson like what happened to his parents and siblings in his freshman year. But when him and Elizabeth Wakefield broke up after he slept with her rival, he was heartbroken and quit the college newsroom to avoid his ex and returned to the football team. His ego returned, and got worse over time. He totally bought into the college hotshot stereotype. Party hard, slept around, especially with young, inexperienced college freshman, and let his grades slip. He was threatened to be be kicked off the football team, so he did the bare minimum to pass. When he found out he was being scouted, that is when his ego overflowed. He lost many friends, including old buddies from the newsroom and on the football team, and even drove away his girlfriend. 

The game that was crucial to obtaining the coveted NFL contract was riding on this game. He and his family lawyer were in talks to signing a contract with the Dallas Cowboys and his football coach was warning Tom that there was some new hotshot on the rival team, and to play smart. Of course, Tom was already fantasizing about his money and fame and was grandstanding like an jerk. He admitted he smirked when he saw the new star, he thought he was just young punk who got lucky. 

The game was one of the hardest games of his college career, and he found himself getting frustrated when his throws kept getting blocked by the new guy. The game was tied, and NYU and SVU were tied neck and neck and whoever scored the next point went on to the finals. Tom remembered the sounds of the crowds, there was tension and anticipation. SVU was always on the top schools in the country for football, and the school wanted to keep their spotless record for winning the national championship year after year. When Tom was running to score the winning goal, he didn't bother to watch his back. The new star, did a illegal move and dove straight into his legs, bending his knee in a odd direction.

All Tom remembered was the pain. He barely remembered what happened afterwards. The only thing he remembered was what happened the next day. Without Tom, SVU lost. But that wasn't the worst part, it was the news about his knee. When his knee was tackled, it severely damaged his cartilage. Even with surgery, it wouldn't ever be the same. That night was the end of his would be NFL career. 

Luckily, his grades were passable to graduate with his chosen degree in journalism, but even with that, Tom was bitter and angry. He drank every night. He threw away all his trophies, his jerseys, his football from the first championship game he ever won back when he was just a eighteen year old freshman, and all of his autographed cards from football stars Joe Montana and Lawrence Taylor. 

At the time he wasn't working, he had enough money in his trust fund from his estranged father George, and from his mom's life insurance. Tom didn't want to use the money, but since he wasn't working, he didn't have much of a choice. He was heading down a downward spiral till he ran into his old college roommate Danny.

Tom was at some dive bar drinking. Some place called Frankies. He was surprised to see his old rival, Todd Wilkins. Apparently he was the owner of the dump. Tom and his football buddies used to come here every weekend to drink, since the local girls came here. 

Back in the day it was a very popular bar, but ever since the recession, it was dying. Same with many businesses. Tom wasn't drunk, he was only on his second beer. When he saw who walked in the door, be thought he saw a ghost. The tall, handsome, Danny Wyatt was there with a beautiful woman on his arm along with a equally beautiful little boy. When Danny saw Tom, it was like two long lost brothers seeing each other again. The bear hug was 'crushing' to say the least. 

They ended up talking to each other like long, lost friends, and both forgot about Rhonda, Danny's partner and mother to their child, Jadyn. After a few minutes of introductions, Danny invited Tom for dinner at their hotel's restaurant. The dinner was pleasant, and Tom immediately liked Rhonda and Jadyn. 

Later that night over drinks, Tom was telling his sad tale of his demise of his dream career. Danny was sympathetic and didn't lecture Tom, or give him some bullshit advice. He listened. He simply told Tom that all he needed was an ear and to never be afraid to call. Whenever Tom needed a friend, Danny will always be there, just like when they were college roommates at SVU.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Tom cleaned up his act. He stopped feeling sorry for himself, and took whatever booze he had in his apartment and dumped it all down the sink. He opened up the job search for anything to do with journalism, but the only job he could get was for a classified ad clerk. 

The job was awful, the pay pathetic, but Tom wasn't a quitter. He vowed to be the best clerk the Sweet Valley Tribute ever seen. The hard work and sacrifice was worth it. After a few months, a job description opened up for a sports writer. Tom perfected his resume, polished up his interview skills and made a promise to himself to use his skills to be the best damned reporter the Tribune ever saw. 

The competition was tough, but the Editor in Chief was very impressed with Tom's mock story of a up and coming star that was forced to retire before he ever began. She complimented him on the facts, and was pleased to see there was no sappy moments in the article, or Tom mentioning himself in the story. Tom was ecstatic when he was offered the job of the Tribune's sports writer. The next few months, Tom worked his butt off, fact checking, making sure he was on top of the news at all times, even going to games not related professionally, like middle school games. The articles and fluff pieces were a hit with new readers, especially parents and when Danny called Tom that he wanted him to be a guest on his new talk show, Tom instantly agreed. 

Tom wasn't sure what Danny wanted to talk about on the daytime talk show, but he found himself being ambushed when Danny kept peppering questions about his failed NFL career. It wasn't Danny's fault, his writers wanted Danny to make his guests feel sorry for themselves by not realizing their potential, and wanted their guests to be humiliated. 

Tom admitted he was pissed, but knew how sensationalism and show business worked. He played their game. He answered their questions honestly, and he could tell he won over their audience. That episode was a hit with the television networks and Danny was thrilled. The show was picked up for the coveted daytime slot, right when bored housewives were home watching TV. 

Danny and Tom went out for drinks later that night. They were in Los Angeles, where Danny's TV show was being filmed. During drinks, Danny introduced Tom to his bosses, including Isabella Ricci, Danny's ex. 

Tom was *shocked* to say the least. Not trying to be rude, he asked how did Isabella get better so quickly. The last time Tom saw her, she was suffering from amnesia. Of course it has been a few years, but Isabella was pretty messed up. Isabella to her credit was just as classy as she always was. 

She said after she got out of rehab, including rehabilitation, and counseling, her parents sent her to Switzerland to attend a private university. The time away from the States was a blessing. She cleaned up her act, studied her butt off and got a internship with Vogue UK. 

She worked at the fashion magazine for a few years until she moved back to the United States and started working at NBC as a producer. She and Danny ran into each other and the reunion was admittedly a little awkward. But after awhile, they both put their pasts aside and started chatting like old friends. She met Danny's partner Rhonda, and Isabella was pleased that Danny was able to move with his life. 

She was there with her bosses at NBC to check out Danny's motivational talks. His talks were very popular with African-American and international students, as well as kids that were unsure what to do with their lives. During one of his speeches, Danny explained how he had to work his way up to get a college scholarship since his parents were poor. He also explained how he suffered from racial slurs and attacks while he was attending Sweet Valley University. Not to mention losing his girlfriend to a accident. He was careful not to mention drugs, he knew Isabella was running with a rough crowd at the time and respected her privacy. 

Isabella was embarrassed to hear about her shameful past, but was pleased when Danny stated bare facts, and avoided names. Yes, they dated, but their relationship only lasted a few months. Her parents were super strict with her growing up, and she hated to admit it, her parents were not happy her college boyfriend was black. They said nothing to her or Danny when she introduced him to them, and when she found out what happened to Danny after her accident she was hurt. 

Now, looking at their lives, Isabella wondered if things happen for a reason. Danny was wildly successful, had a beautiful family, and was sought after by many television networks for a talk show, that can blow Dr Phil out of the water. Had Isabella stayed at SVU, she could have been married off to some rich trust fund baby like many of her Theta sisters. Nothing more than a trophy housewife. 

Seeing Tom Watts again after many years had brought out some old feelings. Back then while she was in college as a freshman, she had a major crush on Tom Watts, major babe and star quarterback of SVU. Her crush continued until her sophomore year, when she and Danny got close. They knew each other, both Thetas and Sigmas were majorly sought after on the Greek scene. They became good friends, with her and Danny scheming to hook up Isabella and Tom. 

But Tom was elusive. Because of their failed plans, both Danny and Isabella got closer. They ended up falling for each other and dated all the way till the end of the college year. Until Isabella's accident. She ended jumping out the window and ended up getting amnesia. Her parents were terrified. Isabella was in a coma for a few weeks until she woke up. Thanks to her friends, Jessica, Lila, Denise, and Danny. Her sorority sisters were there too, but it was Danny's presence that woke her up. 

Her parents were relived that Isabella was alright, but pulled her out of school and sent her to a private clinic in Switzerland. After she got out, her memory returned. Unfortunately, her relationship with Danny was over as well. She was saddened to realize that and fell into a deep depression. Their fight before she took those drugs were nothing but a misunderstanding, but then it was too late. 

When she called Jessica back in Sweet Valley a few months later, Jessica gave her the bad news. Danny left Sweet Valley and she didn't know where he went. The news of Isabella leaving devastated Danny and he moved across the country. Hearing that, Isabella wanted to distract herself from the pain and heartbreak and threw herself in her studies. Her hard work paid off, she got a internship at Vogue UK, and after she graduated, she worked there as a writer for a few years, working her way up till she was editor. She loved her work, especially since back in Sweet Valley, she was taking a fashion course at SVU. She ended up changing her major to journalism while she was in Switzerland. 

After she felt like she wanted to change careers, she moved back to the States and settled in New York. She got a job at NBC, thanks to her dad's connections. But she proved herself to have a great work ethic and moved up the ranks becoming a producer. To get that job, she needed to find a project that was perfect for her since the higher ups were breathing down her neck to find a slot for the afternoon two pm hour. She did her research, until she read an article, written by her old acquaintance, Elizabeth Wakefield. Elizabeth was living in New York as well, writing for a magazine. The article she wrote was good, Elizabeth hadn't lost her touch. When Isabella emailed Elizabeth, she seemed pleasantly surprised. They ended up going to a Starbucks later that week, and she gave Isabella Danny's contact information. 

Isabella was scared to see a old flame again, but she told herself it was years since they last saw each other. When they met, the meeting was awkward. Lots of small talk, with polite, stilted conversations, with Isabella trying to stay professional. It wasn't until Rhonda, Danny's girlfriend, that broke the ice. Isabella and Rhonda hit it off and the pain of their unresolved pasts came crumbling down, and Isabella and Danny finally told each other the truth. Since then, all three became good friends. She pushed her bosses to check out Danny's speeches, he was perfect for a talk show she was pitching. They did a test run with audiences, and most reacted positively. 

Isabella and Tom when they met, had a undeniable attraction to one another. Gone was Isabella Ricci, snobby sorority chick, now a intelligent, successful, beautiful woman. Tom was smitten. He felt intimidated by her, she surpassed him now. He was just a small town writer at a unknown local newspaper, she was a producer at a very well known television station. Tom wanted to ask her out, but was afraid. He thought he had it made, but being around old college friends, made him feel like a bum. He confided to Danny how small he felt, compared to his friends, especially Isabella, and Danny simply said, that everyone has to start somewhere. He simply told Tom to ask her out for coffee. Just two old college friends catching up. No pressure. 

The coffee date was a success. They hit it off wonderfully. Tom laughed at all of her jokes, and was fascinated by Isabella's career. He worked at the Tribune, but back at WSVU, while he was a sophomore, dreamed about working at CNN or any of the major networks. If it wasn't for football, he probably would have. Isabella had to fly back to New York, but gave Tom her contact information. Tom decided he had nothing to lose and emailed back. That was the beginning of their friendship. Then when Isabella moved to Los Angeles they started dating. It was kind of hard being long distance, but Tom was determined to make things work. So he gave his notice and left Sweet Valley and moved to LA to be closer to Isabella. She helped him get a job at SportsCenter as a writer. Later after a few years, became a anchor. 

They ended up getting married. Unfortunately the marriage ended up crumbling after two years and both were now in the middle of a divorce. At first the marriage was great, both were happy and made a lot of time to see each other, unfortunately, due to their busy careers, didn't spend much time with one another. That wasn't the only thing, Tom wanted to start a family, while Isabella was staunchly childfree. Her career was too important to give up. Besides, Tom kept hinting that she give up her job to be a stay at home wife and mother. There was no compromising, especially when Isabella was offered a promotion and wanted to move back to New York. Neither one had signed a prenup, and now due to California's divorce laws, both were paying heavily. 

Tom still loved Isabella, but they both wanted different things. She had her career, and Tom wanted a traditional marriage. Tom wanted to start over with a clean break, but Isabella's divorce lawyer wanted alimony. Both Tom and his lawyer were fighting hard. Especially when his soon to be ex-wife made three times as much. 

"I'm going to go to the men's room, then I am going home. See you tomorrow." 

After Tom went home, he was exhausted. The house seemed so empty without his wife. Turning on the TV, he saw a promo for a soap. He couldn't help but smile when he saw a old familiar face. Jessica Wakefield.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Robert, the doctor said she'll never wake up! What's stopping us from being together!" Brittany tells Liam, her lover of six months.

"She's been in a coma for only a few weeks, Brittany. I have to be with her. What is her parents going to say when they found out I been cheating on her with her sister?"

"If you don't file for a divorce, I'll tell the press."

"CUT!! Jessica! You should be looking at Noelle, not the window." The director yells.

"You said to watch when the sun sets. The light outside didn't change." 

"Stagehands! Watch the lights! The scene calls for the characters to go into a panic when Noelle's eyes flutters."

"Sorry boss." One of the stagehands apologized. 

"How many times do we have to do this scene, Dylan. My neck and back is getting cramped." Stella, Jessica's costar complained. She been lying on that fake hospital bed what seemed like hours. 

"Take ten." The director sighs.

"Finally. Jessica, Jason, do you guys want to join me for a smoke?" Stella asks.

"No thanks." Jessica said.

"Suit yourself. Jason?"

"Not today, I'm trying to quit."

"Lucky. I'll be back." 

Jessica groaned. She was exhausted. Being a actress is harder than it looks. Her whole life she dreamed about becoming a famous star. And after years of hard work, she managed to catch a break. She auditioned for a commercial for dog food. The guy that was producing it liked her look and asked her to come in for a second audition. She acted before, while she was a child, including one when she was in a cereal commercial with her twin, and on a few independent roles. Especially as a guest on the popular soap opera, The Young and the Beautiful. She and Elizabeth turned down a offer to be regulars on the show, with both complaining they couldn't ditch high school. Jessica had to admit, it was tempting. But she wasn't ready. 

She acted sporadically over the years, even while in SVU, but never got her big break. Not until her junior year. Elizabeth had moved away after sophomore year to England, she and Jessica had a major blowout when Jessica sabotaged Elizabeth's relationship with their slacker housemate. But that wasn't the only thing she did. She slept with Todd Wilkins. That was the last straw for Liz and she moved away, disappearing for nine months. Both Jessica and Todd realized their mistake the moment they were caught and went their separate ways. It wasn't until a guy with a cute British accent called and reunited the estranged sisters. They still talked, but their sisterly relationship wasn't the same. Elizabeth chose to return to London, England for her studies, while Jessica dropped out of SVU.

Her parents weren't happy, neither was her friends, but Jessica felt like college life wasn't for her. She decided to fulfill her dream to become an actress. Unfortunately the competition was tough, this was southern California after all. Her acting resume was strong, but so were the other actresses that came to her auditions. It wasn't until she got the part of the pet owner of Noah, the dog. Tasty Bits was happy with Jessica's portrayal of a worried pet owner, and offered her the part. But that wasn't the only thing. The producer of the Young and the Beautiful recognized Jessica and asked her to audition for the role of Brittany. The character was different than her old role, but when Jessica read the script, it was eerily like her and Elizabeth's relationship. Noelle and Brittany were sisters fighting over a man. 

Jessica was fighting for her sister. She channeled her pain to her audition, nailing the part. She's been acting since. She made good money, and was living the Hollywood dream. But as much as she loved her career, she missed her sister. Elizabeth refused to return to California. She claimed her job was keeping her busy.

"Everybody! Return to your places! Jessica, this time look at Noelle. Stella, Noelle is just waking up. I need her eyes to tear up seeing Brittany and Liam."

Jessica, Stella and Jason returned to their positions.

"Action!"


	3. Chapter 3

"And we are back! That was Carry on my Wayward Son, by Kansas. You guys watch Supernatural? Two brothers that travel the road hunting together? If you hadn't watched it, you should. Your girlfriend will thank you for it. Believe me, I would know. She protects me from ghosts, especially vengeful spirits. Just like my old science teacher. Mr. Russo."

'Ba-dum-tss'

'Crickets sound effects'

"Not funny? Didn't think so. You guys are a rough crowd. Anyways, this is Win Egbert, also known as the Egman on Wolf. Awooooo!"

Winston presses a button where some random commercial starts playing. Winston takes a sip of his water. He was tired. He's been working his butt off planning for the wedding. His own. Not to mention his job at Wolf, Sweet Valley's classic rock station kept him busy. He rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. All he wanted to do is go home and crawl into bed. But he had another two hours left on his shift. He wasn't complaining, he loved his job. He's been working steadily since he graduated from SVU and got a job as a rock DJ on Wolf. His degree in communications was considered a joke. Jokes on his naysayers, his gift in gab plus his degree helped him land his job.

"Winston! You have a phone call! It's your girl, Brooke!" 

Winston put down his headphones. He couldn't talk long, he had to do a mini news break in two minutes. He wondered what Brooke would want. She never called. Hopefully things are okay. 

Driving back home later that night, Winston was singing loudly to the radio. He couldn't wait to see his fiancee. They lived together, but Winston couldn't help but miss her everytime they were apart. 

"Take on, me! Take me on!" He sang. He loved this band. They were old, but Winston loved classic rock and pop. Reminded him of high school. He drove down the streets of Sweet Valley, taking a drive down Calico Drive. Driving by the Wakefield's, he couldn't help but feel a ache. His two best girlfriends, Elizabeth and Jessica were still not speaking. The lights were out, Ned and Alice were most likely out. 

When he got home, he called to Brooke. Silence. She must be at work again. Winston sighed. He loved her, and knew how important her career was, being a executive at her father's movie studio, but wondered if he was good enough for her. He knew he wasn't rich, his job at the radio station, WKSV paid nicely, but not as much as Brooke Dennis's job. 

Winston decided to watch television. Bored, he switched channels until he saw an old movie. The Victim. Winston recognized the movie title. It was written and produced by his old pain in the ass, former bully, Bruce Patman. This movie was considered a classic. 

It was ironically Bruce almost being murdered by his old film professor at SVU that made him famous.The murderous psycho killed a former student, and killed her boyfriend when he found out. Then after a few years, almost poisoned Bruce as well. The professor was jealous of the rich students at SVU, and justified killing college kids for their projects. 

The scandal at SVU was huge. The professor was believed to be a film genius. His first stolen work, won numerous awards and made him a millionaire. When the bosses was putting pressure on him to create a sequel, he panicked. He was teaching at the university to make a living, since he squandered away most of his money at bad investments, and got a job at the college hoping to strike gold. It wasn't until he saw Bruce's work is when he saw dollar signs. 

Bruce was incredibly lucky. Jessica was the one to find him and save his life by hitting the professor over the head with a liquor bottle. Of course, it almost cost Bruce his. The poison was inside the liquor. The doctor that was trying to find a antidote needed the poison to analyze the deadly contortion. 

When the professor was arrested he confessed. The investigation concluded he murdered two others, thanks to Bruce's testimony, and from the diary the professor kept. The movie the professor sold was then revoked and given posthumously to the rightful owner. Her parents accepted the award, and the movie was re released making double then the original release. 

The same movie studio offered Bruce to buy rights to the script, and to make a movie about his life and the events that got him to the ER but Bruce refused. The movie studio wanted to change everything around, including Lila, Bruce's girlfriend at the time, plotting to kill Bruce since she was having a affair with the professor. Jessica the woman that saved his life, to be Bruce's gold digging girlfriend. 

They also wanted to change the ending to The Victim. By making him commit suicide. Bruce when he read that, balked. He.was drinking with Lila, Todd, Elizabeth, Alex, and Winston telling them about his sad tale of his movie dying without a producer. It was Todd that remarked that if things don't go right, do it yourself. 

That was Bruce's lightbulb moment. Since he got his trust fund, he didn't know what to do with it. He decided to create his own movie studio. His project, The Victim was his first work. The making of it was hard, with many actors failing to live up to Bruce's strict standards. But that wasn't the only problem. Bruce had no idea how Hollywood worked. Until a old friend from middle school called. 

Brooke Dennis's father, heard about the scandal. His associates from the movie studio, that he owned heard about The Victim, and how he discovered Bruce Patman was producing it. Brooke's father called the Patmans, since they ran in the same social circles, and asked about Bruce. He read the script and was very interested in investing in Bruce's newborn movie company, Patman Productions. 

He met up Bruce, and asked him to go out for drinks. The rest, as they say was history. He invested money and knowledge to Bruce's company, and The Victim was released to critical acclaim and won numerous awards, including one from the Sundance Film Festival and Critic's Choice Awards. He didn't win any Oscars, but his small studio became successful and made good money making small independent movies. 

Winston yawned. He loved this movie, but was tired. He decided to take a nap, hopefully Brooke came home soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke Dennis, future Mrs Egbert, was on the phone barking orders to the person on the other end of the line. Her father was in Australia directing and producing a fantasy film that hopefully rivaled Lord of the Rings. She was in Sweet Valley, refusing to move to Los Angeles, stating her fiance's job was important. 

She did commute to Los Angeles. More often than not, she was in LA more than Sweet Valley, but she loved the small town and didn't want to move. Her father did live in LA, and Brooke often stayed there whenever she was in town to the chagrin to his third wife. She was hoping to find a condo in LA, so she can have a place to work and sleep.

After she hung up, she stretched. Looking at her small engagement ring, she couldn't help but smile. She re-met Winston when her father asked her to come along to get her opinion on a movie he was thinking of investing. She knew Winston all the way back in sixth grade. They ran in the same circles until they drifted apart in high school. They met again after she graduated from UCLA. 

Winston was having lunch with his best friend Todd Wilkins and Bruce Patman, when her father called and asked her to meet with Bruce, since he was tied up with work and couldn't make it. She was curious about her former classmates. When she saw her old chums from middle school, she was surprised to see Winston. He still looked the same, but had a more confident look about him. She was intrigued.

Brooke walked up to the table and introduced herself to everyone. 

"Hi, I'm Brooke Dennis." 

"Hey! No need. It's been how long?" Todd asked. 

Brooke smiled at everyone. Especially Winston who looked at her with a friendly expression. 

"A few years. How's everyone? Especially Liz. Are you too still together?" 

Brooke noticed how everyone looked uncomfortable. It was Winston that spoke up. 

"Uh, Todd and Elizabeth went their separate ways." 

"We broke up in freshman year." 

"Oh! Sorry." Brooke was kicking herself. Dammit. She remembered how Elizabeth and Todd broke up after she cheated on him with Devin Whitelaw, back near the end of junior year at SVH. After summer ended, Elizabeth started dating a newcomer, Conner McDermott. It was a on/off relationship, with both dating other people. She didn't know Conner very well, but she knew how heartbroken Elizabeth was when they broke up. She then went on a rebound relationship with her ex, Jeffrey French. 

They dated for awhile, but they also broke up before senior prom. How did Brooke know? It was Sweet Valley gossip. Plus she and Jeff hooked up at the after party prom. Right after grad, everyone went their separate ways. She knew some of her classmates went to SVU, while others went to to other colleges. Brooke decided to go to UCLA to attend film school. 

After she graduated from UCLA, is when her father called. She was surprised to hear he wanted her to meet up with Bruce Patman. She heard about the scandal at SVU, but had no clue Bruce Patman wanted to make a movie about it. 

She and Mr. Dennis read the screenplay. It was brilliant. Her father remarked he hasn't read something that intense since the sixties. Who would have guessed Bruce Patman, class jerk of Sweet Valley High has a creative mind? Her father decided to help Bruce promote his movie to his fellow connections. 

He asked Brooke to meet up with Bruce. She was glad to be back in Sweet Valley. When she saw Bruce, she was surprised to see how much he changed. He seemed more humble. Todd Wilkins also looked different. She heard of Todd's shenanigans in Sweet Valley, and she remembered reading that newspaper article about him and his friends almost being killed by a psychopath a few years ago. But when she saw Winston, her heart fluttered. 

Winston was open and friendly as he always was. When Brooke got to the table, she was kinda nervous on seeing everyone again. Her fears was for nothing though. After the initial nervousness wore off, she and them were talking and laughing like old friends. They weren't alone. Their girlfriends came and joined them. 

After they introduced their girlfriends to them, Brooke was disappointed that Winston wasn't available. She was surprised to meet Denise Waters. She looked like a supermodel. Brooke was impressed. Winston sure stepped up his game. She liked Todd's new girlfriend, some local girl that attended OCC college. Todd mentioned they met at a bar where he worked, a place called Frankies. When she saw Lila Fowler, she was really surprised. Her and Bruce were a serious couple. They hated each other in high school. Wow. Everyone grew up since then. 

They all had a good talk, especially Brooke, Lila and Winston. Denise was really nice. Not only was she dating Winston, she was also a former president of a popular sorority. They hung out later that night, with everyone joking and laughing with one another. Jessica Wakefield also came to join them. Brooke asked where Elizabeth was. That was apparently the wrong question to ask, because Jessica got up and made a excuse to leave, claiming she had a headache. 

Winston told Brooke what really happened. During the summer break, right after sophomore year, Jessica, Elizabeth, and two guys the twins were dating went on a road trip. Jessica didn't approve of the guy her sister was seeing, and plotted to split them apart. It worked sadly. Elizabeth walked in on Jessica trying to seduce Elizabeth's boyfriend and all three of Jessica's road buddies walked out, ditching Jessica in a expensive hotel room. 

Elizabeth disappeared to Europe and Jessica returned to Sweet Valley, dropping out of SVU. Jessica couldn't handle the loss of her sister and went into a deep depression. She didn't want to return to college, so her parents suggested she get a job. Jessica did just that. Surprising everyone when she got a job for a dog food commercial. But that wasn't the only best part. She got a audition for a popular soap opera. 

Three months later, she moved to LA and got the part of Brittany Leons. A villainous character that swept the small fictional town of Melodic with her wild ways. Brooke and everyone in Sweet Valley tuned in to watch. Everyone laughed when Winston admitted he was a fan. Jessica was a great actress. Brittany was a bitch. She slept with Noelle's husband, Liam. 

She stayed in LA for a few months, only returning for a weekend visit. It was only than that she found out that Elizabeth was moving home. Jessica was terrified. She missed her twin like crazy, and was nervous about seeing her again. She had to return to LA to work, but when she had a a few days off, she returned to Sweet Valley to greet Elizabeth. 

They hugged and Elizabeth forgave her sister. Elizabeth, while in Europe, took a gap year from college. To make a living, worked as a servant for a wealthy family. That wasn't the only thing. She brought back her new boyfriend. The reunion was pleasant. Until Elizabeth caught Jessica and Todd together. 

That didn't happen right away. It was after six months. Elizabeth moved home. Her and her boyfriend broke up, and Elizabeth decided to stay at her parents. Elizabeth was debating on what to do. She loved England, and was torn on what to do. Should she stay in Sweet Valley, or go to school in London? 

It was around this time that Todd and Elizabeth were slowly picking up where things left off. It wasn't a serious relationship, not until Elizabeth and Todd decided to take things to the next level. But before that can happen Jessica came back from Los Angeles. She said she wanted to come home for a mini break since Hollywood was in a middle of a writer's strike. 

Elizabeth, Jessica, Todd, Winston, and many of SVH's former alums threw a spontaneous high school reunion party at the Fowler mansion. Brooke was there, as well as many others. Even former El Corro kids showed up. Fair, since their school combined with SVH during senior year. Brooke was laughing at Winston's antics, as always making people laugh at his jokes. The rumor of Winston being a snobby jerk was false. Most likely started by his former bullies. They were jealous of Winston's life. 

She saw many of her former classmates. Even those that graduated the year before. Heather Malone was one, now married with two little boys. Ken Matthews now working at SVH as a coach for the athletics department, Maria Slater was living in New York, working in Broadway, Amy Sutton was making a living as a real estate agent, engaged for the second time to none other than Nicolas Morrow, Enid "Alexandra" Rollins who was working as a obstetrician at the local women's clinic, Jeffrey French was now happily married to the twin's cousin, Robin, Betsy Martin is now working as a youth counselor for troubled kids, having sobered up after getting into a auto accident that killed a local family with Charlie Cashman who ended up in prison for drinking and driving, Conner McDermott was making his living as a struggling musician in New York, Aaron Dallas was making a successful career being a professional football player in Europe, (soccer) Annie Whitman was now making a living running her own indie cosmetics brand, and Tia Ramirez was a single mom raising her baby since her high school boyfriend and college sweetheart was killed during a robbery when he was out buying diapers for their newborn daughter. There were countless others but those were the ones she remembered the most. 

The party was loud and crazy with Lila's parents in Switzerland. Lila was living in the Fowler mansion trying to run her dad's computer company. She was actually doing pretty good, having graduated with her degree in business, and wanted to learn how to take over the reins from her dad who's wife, Mrs Fowler wanted him to retire after he had a near fatal heart attack while working in his office. She wasn't hurting for money, not with her trust fund, and her dead husband's estate from way back in the day, she was actually smart and ruthless. Her new idea for a social media app she created was already generating buzz in business and magazines. Her idea, was a dating up for how to get a perfect mate. Not just another dating app, but one in how to bag a rich, successful partner, while becoming a successful socialite. Her idea was featured in a reality TV show, Real Housewives of Sweet Valley, and she was in talks with many investors and businesses who was offering her high figures in the eight digit figures to purchase it. At the moment she was taking another break from Bruce who was busy running his own movie company. 

Bruce was busy in Hollywood. His parents wanted him to take over Patman Enterprises, but he declined. He was too busy. So his cousin, Reginald "Shred" Patman took over the reins. Funny. In high school he was nothing but a slacker who wanted nothing more than to surf and party, now was a serious businessman. He wasn't a snob. His money and position never changed his personality, he surfed every weekend, whenever he wasn't busy. He and Bruce were very close, ever since their cousin, Roger Barrett - Patman died in high school. He wasn't married, but was dating some model he met in South Africa. 

Todd was at the punch bowl. He didn't drink, not since college. He was drinking a cup of punch talking to Liz about his parents. His dad's company was in trouble and was in danger of bankruptcy and his parents savings was running out. He was depressed and was also stressing about losing his beloved bar he owned. He wanted nothing more than to drink himself into a stupor. But he didn't. He snapped at Liz for not understanding and stormed out. Poor Liz was trying to cheer him up and he snapped. 

He went outside to the gardens when he ran into Jessica. Jessica was there worried she was going to be laid off due to the writer's strike and was sitting on a bench alone. She was drinking with a bottle of rum when she saw Todd coming towards her. She was embarrassed when Todd found her drinking. Todd assured her he wasn't going to judge her. They both ended up talking to each other about their money woes and were drinking from the bottle Jessica stole from George Fowler's liquor cabinet. They were drunk afterwards and were giggling and happy afterwards. 

They ended up polishing off the bottle and when Todd suggested they go somewhere more private, Jessica agreed. Since the party was spilling out to the grounds. They ended up upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms and before they knew it, they were having drunken sex when Liz walked in worried about Todd since she saw him going upstairs alone presumably to vomit, since one of the guests mentioned he was drinking with someone. 

The aftermath was messy. Both Jessica and Todd were horrified when they were caught by Elizabeth. Elizabeth knew Todd and her weren't serious, but seeing Jessica, her own twin betraying her again? With her on/off boyfriend Todd? That was the final straw the broke the camel's back. She ran out and packed whatever she could and slept in a hotel that night and moved back up England to stay with her friend she met during her maid job. She ended up going to Oxford University that same year and when she graduated, refused to move back to Sweet Valley moving to New York to make a living as a writer with her best friend Maria Slater as a roommate. Since that day, neither twin's relationship was the same. 

Brooke and Winston got together a few years later, when his former fiancee, Denise Waters drowned in a tragic boating accident. She was attending a party with her former sorority sisters, and their friends when she fell off the boat during the party and no one saw her because it was dark. Her body was found washed up on the shores of Sweet Valley beach the next day. 

Poor Winston was devastated. They were planning their wedding when he got the call from her parents. Winston screamed when he got the news and his parents held him while he cried. They were together for years, all the way till graduation. The wedding was going to be a Christmas wedding, since Denise loved Christmas. Denise's parents opted to have a cremation instead of a casket, and Winston was too depressed to protest. The funeral was beautiful with many SVU former students attending. Even Brooke was invited, since she was friends with Winston. 

They didn't date right away, not till a few years have passed. Brooke was busy with her father's company, and Winston was working hard as a radio DJ. They only got together when they ran into each other when they were both working at a press conference for a movie premiere that was was being held at a film festival that was taking place in Sweet Valley. 

They ran into each other literally by accident. Brooke was telling her camera crew where to go, and Winston was there to do interviews with the film's attendees for his radio program. When they walked into each other, there was a lot of wires and swearing. But when Brooke saw who she walked into, she gave him a spontaneous hug. Winston was happy to see a friendly face and asked her for a interview. They ended up going for coffee afterwards, and their friendship slowly evolved into love after months of friendly dates. 

Winston dated over the years, none serious. It wasn't until he saw Brooke when he felt like it was time to settle down and get married. Many of his friends were having families and Winston was getting lonely. Besides, he knew Denise would want him to move on. He proposed to Brooke while on top of a waterfall in Hawaii by pretending to lose her diamond ring in the water by "accidentally" dropping the ring into the waterfall. When she panicked at losing Winston's ring, Winston laughed and gave her her real ring. He then asked her to marry him and was ecstatic when she accepted. They celebrated by diving over the falls. 

Brooke called Winston. They were still planning on the wedding, and were deciding where to have it. She was considering holding their wedding at her father's former estate, while Winston wanted to get married in Hawaii. He refused to have the wedding at the local beach, and Brooke agreed. That place was a graveyard as far as Winston knew. 

She kissed Winston over the phone and hung up. She then called her friend Elizabeth in New York, to see how she was doing. Plus to invite her to their upcoming wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you doing good? Listening to mommy and daddy? Good. Tell your parents Maria and I said bye. Love you. Bye."

Elizabeth smiled as she hung up the phone. She loved her adorable nephew Austin. He just turned three and Elizabeth just returned from California for his birthday. She had fun but wasn't comfortable when Jessica showed up. She was polite, but when Jessica kept pushing her to come visit her in LA, Elizabeth made up an excuse she had to return to New York. 

She hated putting her brother Steven and his wife, Billie in the middle. They were innocents in their arguments. Both Elizabeth and Jessica were still not speaking. Not since college. Elizabeth wondered why she was so stubborn, her and Todd were just casually dating. She didn't even care he was dating other women. It was because of Jessica. 

Her whole life she made sacrifices for her sister. She defended her sister in her petty squabbles back in middle and high school, defended Jessica from her disastrous marriage from Mike McAllery, saved her from being sexually assaulted by her date, and was there for her when she lost her loves in college. 

Jessica was always there for her. What changed? Elizabeth didn't know. Maybe because Jessica started changing in college. She married some guy she knew for a few weeks, got her marriage annulled before Christmas, and ended up in many disastrous situations. 

She was always impulsive, but she was a adult. Elizabeth tried. When they finished sophomore year and went on that road trip is when Elizabeth was fed up. Her slacker maybe boyfriend/roommate Sam Burgess and herself were getting closer and more intimate. Elizabeth was nineteen about to turn twenty and was ready to take the next step with Sam. Why did she wait so long to lose her virginity? Elizabeth had no clue. She wasn't ready with Todd, Ryan, or with Tom. Or even with that asshole Finn. It wasn't until Sam saved her from being used by Finn Robinson, is when something in her heart changed. Sam, unlike any of her boyfriends never judged or pressured her. He and Elizabeth fought more often than not. But after that night with Finn, and his failed attempts of trying to take her "flower," (ugh. She was disgusted about that part of her life). She started to fall for him hard. She was confused and frustrated on her failed attempts to woo him. He ran away and avoided her for weeks. It wasn't until their romantic dinner is when her reluctantly agreed to give their relationship a shot. 

Thinking back, he was throwing a lot of red flags. But Elizabeth was too blinded by love. Jessica tried to warn her, but Elizabeth stubbornly refused to see it. When she confided she was ready to sleep with Sam for the first time is when Jessica panicked. Jessica knew Sam was a bum. She kept her month shut about all of Elizabeth's exes, and supported her in her beliefs of waiting. But her and Sam butted heads. She knew Sam would break her heart eventually. So she did a radical decision. She pretended to be her twin and made sure her and Sam were caught by her sister. It worked *too* well sadly. Elizabeth was heartbroken. She jumped on a plane and disappeared for almost a year. Poor Jessica and her parents spent months looking for her to no avail. 

Looking back Elizabeth understood why Jessica did what she did, but she wished they had talked to a professional. Or a least a gab feat with their closest girlfriends, or even her mom, Alice Wakefield. She did lose her virginity a few months later. She was ready. Her ex, Max Pennington was the perfect guy for her. At least at the time. He was engaged to a woman he didn't love, a gold digging socialite. When he broke off the wedding with his father's consent, both him and Elizabeth spent a wonderful night together. She was grateful he was gentle and understanding. Deep down inside, she was glad Jessica broke her and Sam up. 

She was starting to get homesick. Her new boyfriend, started to make secret plans to reunite her and her estranged sister. He knew how much she missed her sister, and how stubborn Elizabeth was. He suggested they fly back to Sweet Valley to see her parents. She was terrified. But when she went to her house, she was relieved to see her sister wasn't there. 

It was close to the holidays, and when Jessica walked into the door, she and Jessica had a long tearful reunion. That Christmas was special. Her parents reluctantly agreed to have Elizabeth and Max share a room. She remembered how her and Tom, despite dating were forced to spend time apart. Even Steven and Billie showed up. Billie was back from Spain and Steven surprised everyone when he proposed during the New Years Eve party. Jessica had to return home right after New Years and Elizabeth made the decision to stay in Sweet Valley. 

Her and Max tried to have a long distance relationship but, realistically it didn't work. They had a amiable breakup. Elizabeth cried. It was hard. To forget about Max, she went to the newly built Dairy Burger. The owners there used the insurance money to rebuild the restaurant after the old restaurant was flattened during the earthquake years ago. When Elizabeth walked in she was surprised to see it looked almost exactly the same. Almost, just a few updates. She sat down and ordered a vanilla milkshake. 

When she saw who her waitress was she wanted to laugh. It was none other than her old roommate Celine Boudreaux. Celine must have recognized her she flinched. She pretended not to recognize Elizabeth and Elizabeth returned the favor. After taking her order she walked away. Prison did Celine no favors. Her once beautiful honey blonde hair was now dull and greasy. But only because she was just released on parole. 

After she double checked her milkshake to see it wasn't tampered with she took out her book and started reading. When she heard some familiar voices, she looked up from her book. 

"A beautiful day in sunny Sweet Valley, and once again Elizabeth nose is stuck in a book. You never changed." 

When Elizabeth looked up, she was surprised to see her old classmates. Todd Willkins, Ken Matthews, AJ Morgan and Winston Egbert. Elizabeth seeing Todd blushed. Todd looked way more manly then freshman year at SVU. AJ grew out his hair. He looked so different than high school. He said he was touring with his new band KrashKart. Wow. That wasn't the only thing different about him, he was dating ex Droids member Dana Larson. Both were the lead singers of their new band. According to AJ, he and Dana were in talks to sign with a major record label thanks to Winston playing their demos on SVU's student radio station. A record producer heard their single, "Starting Again," and immediately wanted to sign their band. 

That song was haunting to Elizabeth. It was a rock and roll number, but it talked about losing friends and starting over alone. It was a hit. Now AJ and Dana were household names. They were no longer together, but stayed friends. Dana was currently touring in Europe as a successful solo artist, and AJ recently got married and had a baby with a girl he met in Chicago. He was still with his band, but was taking a break from music to concentrate on his family. 

Ken Matthews was doing great. After he graduated from the University of Southern California, he returned to Sweet Valley and got a job as a coach for Sweet Valley High. Thanks to his knowledge of football, he helped the school win countless games. Many of his former students went on to achieve athletic scholarships to various universities. He said he wasn't ready to get married, he was too busy. But rumor is he was dating former ballerina Jade Wu. 

Winston and Todd were doing fine. Winston at the time was on a break from SVU same with Todd. Winston was still dating Denise. Their relationship was as strong as ever. Todd was doing okay. But at the time he was hiding the fact he was depressed and worried. His father's company was laying off countless people, and his dad became a alcoholic. They were in danger of losing everything. Their mansion, their cars, savings, everything. Todd was worried he wouldn't be able to pay for college. His mom assured him they had a separate back account just for Todd, including his trust fund. 

Todd was worried. He already used his trust fund to put a payment on a bar, Frankie's. He promised his parents he wouldn't drop out, and he didn't. He hired a manager, a graduate from OCC, and she helped promote the bar. Her smarts actually helped bring Frankie's out of the red, and Todd was making a profit. Until the recession hit. Most students stopped coming including the local folk. Todd and Elizabeth were slowly picking up where things left off. Todd just broke up with his girlfriend, she gave her notice and moved back to Texas. She knew she was in danger of losing her job, and moved back in with her parents. 

Elizabeth and Todd weren't serious. They were just casually dating. Both admitted it was a rebound thing since both their relationships went down the toilet. Todd was depressed and angry these days. He and Elizabeth got into a small spat when Elizabeth said something like, things could be worse, and Todd snapped. Throwing down the cup, he stormed out to the back and ran into Jessica. That night was Todd's biggest regret. He slept with his ex's twin. When Elizabeth caught them, Todd and Jessica never forgot the anguish in her eyes. Elizabeth ran away to Europe and didn't return for three years. 

Elizabeth only came back to celebrate Steven's engagement and wedding. She was living in New York, with her best friend Maria Slater. Both of them flew out to congratulate Steven and Billie. Her and Jessica were polite to one another, but didn't talk very much to the disappointment of her parents. The wedding was beautiful with Elizabeth and Jessica as co maids of honor. It was Brooke that caught the bouquet. Both twins refused to catch it. 

After the wedding, both twins returned to their lives. They were slowly talking more, especially when Billie and Steven announced they were pregnant. Hearing that Elizabeth was happy. It was a honeymoon baby, but unlike the last pregnancy, they were thrilled. Little Austin was born nine months later. He was so small. Both Ned and Alice were ecstatic.They spoiled their grandson rotten. Especially his aunts. 

Robin French also came from San Diego. Both her and Jeffrey were trying to get pregnant themselves. They met years ago, but didn't get serious until senior year at Pacific University in Oregon. They dated sophomore year, until they got engaged during finals. They got married in Bora Bora in a private destination wedding. No one was there except Robin's and Jeffrey's parents. They wanted to keep their wedding low key. Their families were disappointed but understood. They were now living in San Diego with Robin working as a wedding planner and Jeffrey working as a radio DJ in the city. Both him and Winston joked about being DJ rivals. 

Now that Austin was three, Elizabeth was wondering if she and her sister should bury the hatchet. They can't be good aunts if they don't talk. Besides,Todd was in the past. He was a grown adult. Jessica had her own life, Steven was working in their dad's law firm as a attorney, and Billie was a kindergarten teacher. Elizabeth herself was doing alright. Her job at the magazine was doing good. She also freelanced working a a playwright. 

She remembered her last play. Her twin and a famous actor played the leads. Of course that was all the way back when she was in college. Maria remarked Elizabeth should create stories. That was the only play Elizabeth was famous for. Her other plays did poorly. Not that they were bad, just New York was full of competition. But in New York, it was all luck. Looking at her newest play, not yet titled, she wondered if she should try again. Become big in Broadway as a writer. Her newest play was about betrayal. Two sisters fighting over a man. It was a musical, something Elizabeth never tried. She wondered if she can ask Maria for help. Looking at her phone, she needed to buy a dress for Winston's and Brooke's wedding. There was no set date, but Elizabeth hoped her and Jessica talked by then.


	6. Chapter 6

Tia finally put Angela to sleep. She was only a child, but she was having nightmares about her dad. Some kids in school were taunting Angela about her dead father Angel. Tia sighed. Kids were so cruel. Angela was only in the second grade, but she was accelerating fast. Tia kissed her and slowly shut the door to her bedroom.

She wanted a drink, but knew she couldn't. She was a mom now. A single mom, and a widow. Thinking about Angel, she teared up. They were together in high school, but broke up when Tia cheated on him with Trent. After she dropped out of the Peace Corps bootcamp, she was lost on what to do. 

Her mom suggested she try going to a community college. So she signed up for that fall semester. She took some basic classes, and some electives, then after a year transferred to a university in Santa Barbara. She and Trent broke up after graduation. He went on attend a college in Arizona with his best friend Jeremy.

She was doing well for herself and was getting good grades, until she saw her high school sweetheart and ex, Angel Desmond. She was shy seeing him again, but wondered why he wasn't still at Stanford. When Angel saw her he looked really surprised. He went up to Tia and said hi. After a few days, it was like they never broke up. 

Angel said he transferred to Santa Barbara because he couldn't afford to attend Stanford. Even with a full scholarship, the idiot thing he did back last year bit him in the ass. He had no savings. His gambling addiction forced him to drop out of college due to lack of money. He didn't have enough cash to keep up with day to day expenses. Luckily his father suggested he go back to college, this time at his alta matter. 

Angel was a junior and Tia a sophomore when they rekindled their relationship. Tia apologized for cheating, and Angel forgave her. He said their parents were right, they were too young to go steady. They were happily dating, but were careless. Tia got pregnant in her junior year. When she saw the plus sign, she cried. She was terrified to tell Angel. He was studying for his medical entrance exam when she told him. 

She was ashamed. She was sure Angel will force her to have a abortion. Being raised Catholic she knew she couldn't. Angel was in shock. But he assured Tia he wasn't angry. He could work at his father's company. Hearing that Tia cried. She shook her head. She told him not to throw away his future. He was so close to achieving his dream to become a doctor. She then called her mom, who sobbed over the phone. She agreed to help Tia raise her baby at least till Tia graduated.

Tia and Angel got married in Sweet Valley. It was a small intimate wedding, with her mom and Angel's family attending. It was beautiful. Her old friends, Elizabeth couldn't attend, neither could Jessica due to busy schedules. But Conner did. He flew from Nashville to see old friends. Their child was born a few months later. While Tia was giving birth, she was terrified about her baby. Her baby was born a few weeks early and spent the first few weeks in the NICU.

Both Angel and Tia were terrified. Poor Angela was sick. They named her Angela as a combination of their names thanks to Conner's suggestion. After a tense four weeks, she was allowed home. That baby was the love of Angel's life. He swore to graduate and become the best father and husband he could be. 

Unfortunately, he died a week later. Tia almost fainted hearing the news. They realized they forgot to get diapers when grocery shopping that afternoon. Tia didn't want to be away from her newborn daughter, and suggested Angel to get diapers at the nearby convenience store. That was a decision that haunted Tia since. Angel was standing in line to pay when there was a robbery. Angel gave his life protecting the clerk and a elderly couple in the store. 

When the police showed up at the door, she collapsed in sobs. Luckily her mom was there. She offered to watch Angela while she went to identify the body. Her in laws were in grief. They found comfort in their granddaughter, and wanted Tia and Angela to stay at their home. But Tia refused. They lived in Sweet Valley, and Tia wanted to finish her studies before she graduated.

She finished her degree in Chemistry and immediately got a job working in a medical lab. After six months, moved back to Sweet Valley to be closer to her and Angel's family. Angela was a colicky baby and was teething at eight months. When she heard of the high school reunion at Fowler Mansion, she asked Mr and Mrs Desmond to babysit. She needed a break.

Both were glad to babysit. They hadn't seen little Angela in months. When she got to the Fowler mansion, she was in awe. She's been here, all the way back in high school, but always gawked at the decor. Seeing her old cheerleading squad, she waved. 

"Oh my god! Cherie! Gina!" She goes up to them and gives them a hug. Laughing, they all gossip about what everyone's been up too. Even Megan. Conner's little sis came up to join them. 

Cherie was now a proud owner of a yoga studio. The recession didn't hurt her business, she was living in the Orange County area. She said she was busy dating around and having fun. Gina was working at Sephora, she said college life wasn't for her. She said she was living her 20s and was still figuring things out. Nowadays she was living in Florida, having met some guy in her travels. On her social media, announced she just adopted a puppy. Megan was in her junior year at SVU and joined a sorority called something Pi's. She was living in Arizona, now married to Evan Plummer, Tia and Conner's best friend. 

Megan Fox and Will Simmons also showed up. Everyone was surprised to see them sporting wedding bands. They told their former classmates they returned from Vegas. People were polite to them, but they only had a quickie wedding because Melissa was hiding the fact she was battling breast cancer. Melissa was way more humble these days, she was working as a high school teacher at Big Mesa. Will also got his teaching degree, he was working at the same school teaching as well. Tia and everyone was shock when Melissa apologized to Jessica at the party. Jessica forgave her and they had a good talk. Melissa was cancer free now, having successfully gone into remission. They couldn't have children, but considered their students their family. 

Josh Radinsky and Matt Wells couldn't make it, Josh was attending school in Vancouver, British Columbia Canada. Matt was living with his girlfriend in Utah. Now both were doing fine, their Twitters say they had good lives. Having lost touch, Tia had no idea what they were up to now. 

Jade Wu was a student at Berkeley. She got a full scholarship having accelerating her classes at Sweet Valley High and taking extra credit courses at a local college when she was a sophomore. That was why she skipped junior year. Nowadays was teaching ballet since she was forced to retire after injuring her ankle in a cycling accident. Other than that, she was very secretive about her life. 

Andy Marsden flew to Sweet Valley from NYU, he was here visiting friends when he heard about the "reunion." He and Dave Niles went their seperate ways after a few months. He and his new husband nowadays announced they were adopting a baby girl. Dave was now working as a financial planner in Washington. He was still single according to Facebook. 

Trent Meynor was at the pool doing goofy tricks. His personality hadn't changed much, he was still a party animal. Giving Tia a hug, he gave his sympathies. He heard about Angel, and gave his condolences. He said he was considering the Coast Guard Academy of California. These days was now a Civil Engineer. 

Jeremy Aames was working on the grill, he felt bad for the caterers working their asses off for these crazy party goers. Lila tried assuring him that they were being well payed and could handle themselves. But she knew why he was keeping busy. His ex fiancee Amy Sutton was making out with her new fiance, Nicolas. Amy got worse after high school. She literally turned into a wannabe socialite. She spent her days kissing Lila and Bruce's butts. Lila distanced her self from Amy, she found her annoying. Nowadays was trying to audition to be in some stupid reality TV show with her reluctant husband. At least Jeremy was doing okay, he was engaged to a Boston girl named Chloe Murphy. 

Six Hansen couldn't make it, she was in labor with her twins. She was in a relationship with her college boyfriend, a guy named Brian Rainey. They were no longer together, but had a shared custody agreement. She and Tia talked frequently, since they were single moms. 

Tia wanted to forget about her problems for the night. She was nursing a Pepsi, she was still breastfeeding Angela and didn't want a stronger drink. When she saw Elizabeth run out, she was wondering why. When she saw her twin and Todd chasing her, she figured it out. They were a subject of gossip that night. 

After a few hours she wanted to go home. She was tired and missed her daughter. Giving her old friends a hug, including Conner she went to the Desmonds and picked up Angela. She went to her moms and spent the night. Her brothers were glad to see their niece and helped Tia take care of her needs. Nowadays, they still did, even with families of their own. 

Sitting on her couch, she was checking in her emails. She smiled at Conner's news. He said he had an ongoing gig at a popular coffee shop. Tia joked that he was the next Phoebe from Friends. Conner was a good singer and a talented musician. She couldn't understand why he didn't pursue his dreams. All his life he talked about becoming the next Garth Brooks. That is why he moved to Nashville after high school graduation. Conner moved to NYC after he finished college, presumably to trying his hand in Broadway. 

When she heard Angela crying she got up to check up on her. God she needed to take her to see a child psychologist. Those nightmares are not common for someone that young.


	7. Chapter 7

Jessica was on the edge of her seat watching the season premiere of Real Housewives of Sweet Valley. She hated to admit it, she was an addict. There was a newest addition to the cast, Elizabeth's old tormenter, and ex roommate, Celine Bordeaux. At the moment was screaming at her staff about the color of her table cloths. Ugh. Guess she finally got her trust fund from her southern granny.

Jessica laughed when Allison Quinn aka, Allison Wilbourne, was arguing back. At the moment, they were throwing a birthday dinner party for Allison's husband, Peter. Peter and Allison. The face of SVU's greek row Sigma and Theta. Guess they hooked up after college. Allison never changed. She was still as insufferable as ever. Peter seemed more quiet, but fought with his wife sometimes. 

During the commercial break, she called her old friend, Lila. Lila was doing great, she was deciding on which company to sell her app to. Both gave very generous offers. Fowler Enterprise was still running well, thanks to Lila's smarts. George was still running the company, but now was part time, ever since his heart attack a few years ago; his wife Grace, refused to have her husband die on the job. 

Lila was complaining she wasn't feeling like herself. She's been sick these last few weeks. Jessica knew she just got over a cold, maybe she was relapsing. Lila said she taking homeopathic supplements and wasn't worried. She claimed that modern medicine was the problem. Jessica scoffed, and told her not to buy into that bullshit. They talked for a few minutes till Lila said Bruce was calling her. Jessica smiled and teased Lila about not having sexy talk with Bruce with her mom and dad home. Lila just gave a snarky remark back. But said she was traveling to LA to visit Bruce. Jessica and Lila said their goodbyes and hung up and went back to her show.

After an hour, she went for a jog. Her Malibu home wasn't the biggest, but Jessica loved it. The pay from The Young and the Beautiful paid well. She wasn't interested in buying a mansion, she found it impractical for a single woman. It was after nine, the sun was setting. While jogging she thought about Elizabeth. 

When was the last time they talked? Maybe during her nephew's birthday party. The conversation was stilted and polite. Ever since that night with Todd, their relationship was never the same. Thinking about Todd Jessica had no idea why she slept with him, Todd was duller than dishwater. Even now, he was the same guy.

She got that email from Brooke. Her and Winston. Brooke Egbert. Maybe Brooke should keep her maiden name. She was happy for them. Brooke and Jessica were good friends, she often stayed with her father, but slept over at Jessica's sometimes when her step mom and her had an argument. They said there was no set date for the wedding, but told everyone it was before the end of the year. Jessica had a closet full of clothes, but nothing to wear. She needed to go shopping. It was New York fashion week, maybe she should head to New York to check it out. She'll ask Lila and Brooke to join her. Hopefully Lila or Brooke used their fathers private jet.

After she got home, she checked her social medias. As usual she got fan mail, plus some hate mail. Apparently everyone hated Brittany for stealing Liam from Noelle. Jessica smiled. Noelle was the sweet girl, and Brittany was the wild party child. Sounded so familiar. In reality, Stella, who played Noelle, had a party girl reputation in Hollywood, her parents owned the studio The Young and the Beautiful taped in. She was attending day rehab, she was trying to clean up her act. She was trying to go into the movies, and wanted to be hired based on her merit, not because of her parents connections. Jessica wished her luck. They weren't friends, but got along fine. 

Jessica dated her costar Jason for a short time. They broke up only because Jason was cheating. Jessica didn't care, it was Hollywood after all. But she hoped to finally find true love. As she was reading the news, she found herself in disbelief. Her old college boyfriend, Nick Fox was alive. Their was a huge story on CNN that a major drug king pin that was recently arrested by the FBI, State Troopers, and ATF. 

Nick went into hiding years ago because of that guy. He was forced to go into witness protection. When Jessica heard that she was devastated. The heartbreak was too much for her and her mind snapped. Luckily Elizabeth and Nick saved her life. Elizabeth saved her from being kicked out of college, while Nick saved her from committing suicide. 

All these years Jessica believed he was dead. When he came to her in a dream, she thought he was an angel. Now she realized he was alive. According to CNN, he was now working as a ATF agent. Jessica's heart fluttered. She never believed in true love, having it ripped away from her several times. (Why did God hate her?) But now she hoped she was given a second chance. She was so excited she called Elizabeth, not caring it was late in New York.


	8. Chapter 8

"That wasn't it, something's always wrong. Its been too long." Maria sang.

"Cut!" The director called. 

Maria sighed. Ever since she got the part of Corrine, the director complained about *everything.* Not that she was a bad actress or singer, but he was known in the industry as very hard to work with. However, every play he ever directed was a hit. Johanna Porter smiles sympathetically. She was the costar of the musical adaptation of "Flowers of the Attic," Maria played Corrine, the cruel greedy mother that locked up her children in the attic. Johanna was the star, she played Cathy.

The press made a stink about the mixed race actors. But the director insisted on modernizing the story for today's time. Besides other than changing the story a bit, it was close to the book as possible. The thing he did was aging up Cathy from fourteen to eighteen. Due to the sensitive nature of the story, especially the romance of Cathy and Chris.

Johanna auditioned for Cathy, due to her younger sister's begging and whining. She loved her sister's voice, and insisted on her older sister auditioning for the play, especially since Johanna was the gifted singer of the family. Johanna was in Brooklyn, visiting her younger sister, Julie and her boyfriend, Patrick Morris.

Julie was a member of the New York Symphony. She played the piano and sometimes the flute. She moved to New York years ago to attend Juilliard after she graduated. As a member of the New York Symphony, competition was tough. Especially when she was so young. Luckily she played often in many Broadway shows. When Johanna came to town, she was stoked about musicals and often went out to see many plays as possible.

It was when there was a open audition of a new play being produced in Broadway, is when Julie and Patrick begged Johanna to audition. Joanna refused to go to college, she said she hated high school despite being very intelligent. She instead traveled across the country with some musicians performing at various venues and bars. She had a brief romance with one of the singers, but it fizzled out when he quit and moved back west.

It was when she was talking to Julie on Facebook from an Internet cafe is when she asked Johanna to come visit. Since Johanna had nothing better to do she hopped on a bus and headed to New York. She fell in love with the city and whenever she wasn't staying in Brooklyn with Julie is when she performed at various coffee shops and amateur plays. 

Johanna to shut up her sister and her boyfriend, reluctantly came to audition. When she saw Maria Slater there, she was intimidated. Her hopes to get the part of Cathy waned. Maria was a very talented actress and singer. Not to mention a true professional. But the director was impressed with Johanna's stage presence and talent and asked her and Maria for a second audition. A few weeks later, they got the leads. 

Johanna fell in love with the stage right there and then. She and Maria became friends. They both worked their asses off for opening night. Julie and their parents were proud. Especially her old friend, Elizabeth Wakefield. All four usually met up for coffee and sometimes drinks to let loose. 

Maria was in the back drinking water. The director called for a fifteen. The play was due to open in a week and Johanna was terrified. Maria wasn't worried. Johanna was a star in the making. She worked in Hollywood, she saw the signs. She was going to become the next Ethel Merman. Legendary musical actress. 

Maria wasn't jealous. Acting was in her blood. She was already semi famous. She hoped this role pushed her to superstardom. At least on Broadway. She was careful to keep her ego in check, she didn't want to end up in rehab like many of her former costars. Looking at the clock, she had to return to stage. Her scene with Cathy in the ballroom was on next. Especially when her character's daughter slept with Corrine's hubby, Bart.

Later that night, when she got home to her shared apartment with Elizabeth, she was surprised to see she was still up. Elizabeth was a early bird. She never stays up late, even for a deadline. She claims her best work was done in the morning.

"Surprised to see you up. It's after midnight. Don't you have work in the morning?"

"Jessica called."

"Oh?" Maria was surprised. Jessica rarely called, unless it was a family emergency. The last time she called it was to tell Elizabeth Billie's water broke. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. She called to say her former boyfriend Nick Fox is alive."

"Nick? I thought he was murdered. How?"

"Witness protection. Apparently they caught the kingpin of a major drug cartel. Nick is on the news giving a press conference. Did you know he is a ATF agent now?"

"Wow. I knew he was a cop. He must really hate drug dealers."

"He does. He saved Jessica from getting framed by Celine years ago. Ever since then he vowed to take down any drug dealers. Especially the one that supplied Isabella Ricci with those drugs that sent her in a coma."

"How is Jessica taking the news?"

"In disbelief. Out of all the guys Jessica dated, Nick was the one that gave her the most meaningful relationship. She almost joined the army for Nick. She confided to me she was thinking of proposing to Nick after college. When he 'died,' it almost destroyed Jessica. Luckily Nick found her before she took those pills."

"Wow. Like, are you and Jessica talking again?"

Elizabeth shrugged. She missed their twin relationship. But the pain of what Jessica did still haunted her. But maybe it is time to fly out and visit Jess. But since Jessica mentioned that her, Lila and Brooke were flying in, maybe she could get them tickets to Maria and Johanna's new play. Have a old fashioned sleepover. Just like old times.

''Maria. Is there any way I can have three extra tickets?"


	9. Chapter 9

Belinda Jean Wakefield aka Billie Winkler was cooking up eggs for her baby and her husband Steven. Austin was in his high chair bouncing up and down and talking to his dad, Steven in toddler talk.

"Daddy. Work?" 

"Yep. Daddy has to see a new client today."

"New 'ent?" Austin asked.

Steven laughs. "Yes a new 'ent."

"Here you go Austin, and here's your breakfast. Make sure you eat up."

"Yes dear." He takes the eggs and butters up his toast as he shoves his eggs inside. He loved his egg sandwiches, so Billie usually made toast with his eggs.

"So how's the new case going."

"Fine. You'll never believe who the newest client is. Cara."

"Cara...Walker? Wasn't she your old fiancee in high school?"

"Not really. We were just hormonal teenagers. Anyway, remember that news about Nick Fox?"

"Jessica's ex?"

"Yep. She is terrified to testify against the guy Nick arrested. She didn't want to do anything to do with the case, but my boss the District Attorney is running for State Attorney General and wants to make a example out of that guy. He is pulling out all of the stops. He is subpoenaing everyone he knows to testify against him."

"What does it have to do with Cara?"

"She dated his son. It was pretty serious. They met in Bristol England when Cara was a student in university. They dated during Cara's senior year and were engaged. He was arrested in Italy for trying to distribute drugs across the borders. My boss, Robert, thinks Cara knows about any inside info."

"That would be impossible. Elizabeth says Cara dumped him even before he was arrested in Italy. Her and Jessica both said Cara moved back here because she was afraid he would come after her for abandoning him in his time of need."

"Not according to my dad. He thinks his partner is right. Cara was always seen on social media with her ex. Birthday parties, funerals, high end restaurants popular with organized crimes."

"That doesn't mean she knew anything. Most women would be impressed by a rich guy. Cara and her mom were always hurting for money especially after her mom's divorce was finalized."

"I know. Cara always wrote to the twins. The last time Jessica was here, she said Cara was scared to leave her dad's apartment. She was looking forward to restarting her life. Now this happens. Dammit."

"Dammit." Austin echos.

"Steven. Don't swear in front of Austin."

"Oh sorry. Austin. Daddy said a bad word. Don't say that word."

"Okay. Done now." Austin shoves his plate away. "Teevee?" That was his word for television. His favorite show, Mr. Goody and Friends was on.

Billie gets up and takes their son in front of the TV. While his show was playing, she returns to the kitchen. Her mom was coming over to babysit. They had a nanny, but she was sick today.

"What about her mom? Is she still in London?"

"Not anymore. She took a red eyed flight the first chance she got. She is staying with some friends. She is scared for Cara."

Hearing the door knocking, Billie got up to answer it. After greeting Mrs Winkler, Steven drives to work.

"Morning Sandra."

"Morning Steve. There is coffee in the pot. Cara is in your office. Mr Wakefield is already inside." Steven's secretary, Sandra Bacon - Lopez says.

As Steven goes to the office he saw his dad, Ned Wakefield. As his eyes go to Cara, he was stunned to see how much she changed. She looked so elegant and posh. Her time in Europe transformed her. She was well tailored and looked like she stepped out of a fashion magazine. Holy shit. She kinda looked like that singer from that British girl band from the 90s. The skinny one. Her hair was shorter and sleek, and her skin and makeup was flawless. Steven was immediately a young college freshman again. He couldn't help himself. He hugged her.

Hearing his dad clearing his throat he pulled away. His face bright red he realized the District Attorney just walked in. He was quiet. He came in right behind Steven.

"Am I interrupting anything Mr Wakefield?" His boss asked.

"No sir."

"Good. Hate for you have a conflict of interest for this case. Miss Walker, greetings, I am Robert Muldaur, I am the lead prosecutor for this case. I assume you know junior associate Steven Wakefield and my partner Ned Wakefield."

"I do. Hello." Cara says. Seeing Steven after all these years she couldn't help but blush. Steven was gorgeous. He truly changed since her high school days. He was now a respected attorney. She knew Steven was married and had a son with his college sweetheart, Billie. She was happy for Steven. She felt her face getting more heated when she saw how Steven was checking her out. It must be because she grew up a lot since high school.

"Miss Walker.." Robert says.

"Cara."

"Cara. You were in a serious relationship with Nelson Karl's son, Marco Karl. How serious was your relationship was with him."

"We met at Bristol while I was in college. We dated for three years till we split up."

"You were engaged. Why did the engagement end?"

Cara sighs. She was hoping to forget that part of her life, but she can't escape the past.

"He was arrested by Interpol. As soon as I found out. I immediately ended the engagement."

"Cara. Did you know anything about the going ons in his life. Or his father's." Ned asked.

"No. Marco went out of his way to hide it. I didn't even know who his father was. He said his dad died of a stroke a few years ago."

"He wined and dined you. He bought you expensive gifts and took you on expensive vacations. Didn't you find it suspicious. Especially when he claimed he was just a mailman?" The District Attorney asked.

"I assumed he was a trust fund baby. Many of my friends dated rich guys."

"Are you sure? Cara. Think carefully. Nelson "The Nose" Karl is a notorious drug Kingpin. He is wanted by many countries for drug trafficking, murder, kidnapping, the list goes on. Did his son ever brag about his father?"

Cara thinks. Her relationship was special. So she thought. Marco was so charming and sweet. He never went by his name Marco Karl, but his cousin's name Marco Romano. He always said his father was dead. As for his money, he said his grandparents left him a sizable fortune when they died. Plus he claimed they were counts. His estate was gorgeous. He said his family owned villas all over the world including Italy, the United States, the South Pacific and even in Germany. 

Cara met Marco in her advanced math class in Bristol. He asked to borrow her eraser. When she saw him, her heart fluttered. He was cute. Dark hair, smooth olive skin, and a aristocratic face. Cara and every woman in her class was smitten. After he gave back her eraser, he winked at Cara. 

At the time she was dating a guy in her Italian language class. When Marco asked her out, she coldly dumped him. He was nice, but Cara didn't love him. The next three years were magical. He took her everywhere around the world. He showered her with expensive custom made jewelry, bought her orchids every morning, and bought her everything she ever wanted. 

When she asked where he got the money from, he said he got his trust fund from his grandparents. She then asked him why he worked as a mail carrier. He said part of his grandparents stipulation, is that he work for the British Mail system. That was a lie. Cara should have been suspicious. But she refused to see the glaring red flags. 

Her relationship seemed too good to be true. She ran into Lila in Italy when they were eighteen. She was envious of Lila when she introduced her new Italian boyfriend to Cara. When they left, Cara swore to find love like that. Her first boyfriend, Thomas was alright, but they didn't last long. Then she met her second boyfriend, Franklin. 

He was nice and treated Cara wonderfully. But as much as Cara tried, she didn't love him. It wasn't until she met Marco, is when Cara believe she met the one. She gave back Franklin's ring, saying she didn't want to be tied down. They weren't engaged, but were going steady. After she graduated, she moved in with Marco, with her mom saying Cara was too young. 

Cara argued she wasn't sixteen anymore. She was in her early twenties. She moved out of her mom's and into Marco's. When he took her to Australia, he proposed inside the Sydney Opera House. He arranged for a private show just for the two of them. After the final show concluded, is when he made arrangements for the orchestra to play their song, Time After Time with Marco proposing. Cara tearfully said yes.

Her life was a fairy tale. She felt like all of her dreams were coming true. Then on Marco's business trip in Salerno, Italy, he said he had to stay a extra week for business. Cara wasn't worried. She was planning their wedding. She was in Milan with her mom and best friend Gia looking at wedding dresses when she got a call. She found herself on the floor being fanned after she fainted. 

Marco was busted for drugs. Not just a simple drug bust, but a whole ship full of cocaine. At least a billion dollar worth. The next few weeks were a blur. Their home was raided by the Interpol Police. Her jewelry, their bank accounts, her clothing, their furniture, everything was seized. She was being held on drug charges. She was released after a few days for lack of evidence. 

As soon as she got out, her and her mom took the first flight out of Europe. It was dangerous for them to stay. Especially when Marco begged for Cara to stand by him. Everything Marco said was a lie. He was a criminal. She hoped to forget about him. Plus she was ashamed. She was scared that she would be judged by her friends in Sweet Valley. 

Jessica, Elizabeth, Lila. All three said they were on Cara's side. Yes there was some gossipers, like Amy Morrow and Caroline Pierce, but most of her old friends in high school stood by her. Both twins were Cara's rock. Lila was also fantastic. She said she will cover Cara's legal fees. Just in case. 

When they told her that Cara cried. Her friends were true friends. Even Gia. She called from London. She said she believed Cara and to contact her anytime. Cara was hoping to forget about Marco. Then she read on the news that his father, Nelson Karl was busted in Sweet Valley. 

He was here on unfinished business. Cara after she read that, hoped to God it wasn't about her. Luckily even with extensive plastic surgery, he didn't fool lead ATF investigator Nick Fox. He was sure Cara's return to Sweet Valley would make Marco's father come here. He was in Sweet Valley on vacation, so he claimed. Cara when she heard that, knew he was there for her. Hopefully to entice her to return to Europe to stand by his son. 

The ATF, FBI and many of the national police agencies had a extensive case against Nelson. But they didn't know where to find him. Luckily Nick was watching Cara. He was watching her for two years. He knew about her from his ex Jessica. When he recognized Marco from her social media, he knew his father was still alive. There was an older man that was always around Marco and Cara. Marco said he was his uncle, Giovanni. 

Nick was sure that was Nelson. Even when he faked his death while in prison, Nick wasn't fooled. Nelson was smart. He was sure he paid off the guards, the doctors, and anyone he was around. The family claimed Nelson was cremated, but Nick never really bought it. Even as he was in witness protection, he was working as a ATF agent. He applied while in protection. 

Nelson was caught in a traffic violation. He usually had his drivers drive, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He ran a stop sign and was immediately charged by the arresting officer. When they took his fingerprints, they painstakingly pieced his ripped up puzzle piece of finger prints one by one. 

As soon as they identified Nelson, they immediately charged and booked him. They held a national press conference with Nick Fox as the lead investigator. They wanted to make sure he stayed locked up for good this time. 

Cara when she heard that was relieved. Then the District Attorney called. He wanted Cara to testify against his son. Even in the States, Interpol wanted to use Cara's testimony to go against him. Cara immediately declined, till they sent her a subpoena. She had no choice. 

Luckily her old friend Steven was a attorney. She knew his father Ned. She hoped they didn't force her to be a full blooded witness. She knew her life was in danger when she testified. She hoped they would help her stay underground. 

"Marco always said his dad died years ago. I had no way to not believe him. I loved him." 

"Were you ever suspicious about his business trips?" 

"Nope." 

"What about his job." 

"No! Do I have to testify against his dad? If I go on that stand he will have me killed. Don't make me testify. I'll sign a witness statement, but I won't stand in the courtroom. Believe me I'll be a dead woman." 

Steven and his dad look at each other. She was right. But they weren't in charge. Without Cara's testimony, Marco will be let off on a technicality. They were debating what to do when Cara stood up. 

''I need to go home. My mom is probably worried about me. Please keep me out of it." 

Then she left. Steven watched her as she walked out. Poor Cara. He felt sorry about her. But Robert was determined. This case was important for the upcoming election. 

''Steven, Ned. Cara Walker must testify. Threaten to have her arrested if she doesn't testify. For now get the reports together." 

"Yes sir." They both say. Steven sighed. He needed to tell Billie about his morning. He needed her advice. He hoped Cara spoke on the stand. She needed to put the Karl family away for good this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Todd Wilkins was home after a long night at the bar. Usually he worked days, but was forced to work a double when a waitress quit. He knew he needed to hire help, but with his finances in trouble he knew he couldn't afford it.

He was still living in the crappy apartment from when he was in college. Todd knew he needed to move, this place was notorious for being a party apartment for SVU students. He only lived here because Frankie's was just a few blocks away. When he was younger this place never bothered him. Now, he wanted nothing more than to have a quiet place. 

Plus side rent was cheap. No wonder college students lived here. When Todd heard the heavy metal bass playing, he knew he was in for another long night. 

The sun came much to early for Todd. He didn't want to get out of bed, but he had chores to do. He had grocery shopping, he had to vacuum, do dishes, clean the bathroom, the list went on. He should really hire a maid. But his bank account said otherwise. He got up and groaned when he saw his place. This will take hours. 

An hour later Todd was finished vacuuming. The bar wasn't open till four, but Todd had to do the books today. It was already noon. He still had to buy groceries. He took a shower and after he got dressed he went out. While shopping, he saw Alice Wakefield. Great. He liked Alice, but didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. He wasn't sure if she knew about the twin's fallout about him, and he wasn't about to find out. When she saw her waving at him, he groaned silently, but gave a small smile. 

"Todd! Oh Todd! Hi! How are you these days?" She chirped. 

"I'm doing alright, Mrs Wakefield.'' 

"Alice. You are a grown man now. You can call us old people by first names now." 

"You're not old, Mrs....Alice." 

She giggled. Todd couldn't help himself, he smiled when she blushed. She still looked fantastic. She took real good care of herself despite being in her fifties. 

"Todd. I was wondering if I can invite you to dinner. An old friend of yours is coming to town and is staying with us. The twins won't be able to make it, but Steven, Billie and little Austin would be there. It will be this Saturday." 

Todd hesitated. It was Saturday night. One of the busiest nights of the year. It was the beginning of the NBA season. Todd usually hired extra help during these times, especially during the Superbowl or any major playoffs. But he found himself working during those times. Ever since his father's company went bellyup, Todd's been helping out his parents by sending them money every month. 

Mrs Wilkins kept telling Todd it wasn't necessary, but Todd was stubborn. He knew his mother worked her ass off paying off their debts since Mr Wilkins wasn't able to work. The depression of losing his job turned him to the bottle. He was in AA now, but the damage was done. They were even worse off then before his dad's promotion. They were now living in a small apartment. It was actually nice, but Todd knew his dad was depressed about having to start over again. His mom, thank god, still kept her job. 

Todd graduated a full year after his friends, except for Liz. She sent Todd a congratulations email from London. Todd was glad to see that email. Ever since SVU, and the night with Jessica, he was sure Elizabeth hated him. They still talked, but only because they still shared the same circle of friends. Todd still at the time played basketball at SVU, only because his scholarship required him to play basketball. 

He was in danger of losing that scholarship, only because he made that idiot decision to drop out. What the hell was he thinking?! Frankies was fun, but it was just a job. He needed a college degree to have a real career. He was only gone a month and a half. He realized then he was just lost. His ex, cellist Dana Upshaw cheated on him with her fling, Tom Watts. Then after he threw her out, he became impressed by the whole "working man" lifestyle, he quit college to become a "real adult." God, looking back at his younger self, he would have smacked him. 

Real life was hard. His parents were right. He had a vision of the future, and it wasn't good. No reputable company would hire him without a degree, even owning Frankie's would be unrealistic. Without a good job or savings, no bank would give him a loan. It took him a year longer to graduate but he did it. He used some savings he had to put a down payment on Frankie's. 

He and his girlfriend, Cassie met when he was interviewing for managers. He was busy attending college classes for extra credit and needed extra help. This was while he was still attending SVU. When she walked in, he was impressed by her resume. She was in her third year at OCC, and needed a job to pay for grad school. They ended up dating after a few months. The relationship was great for a few years until the recession. Cassie was scared, especially when Todd was forced to lay off half the staff. No one was coming to the bars anymore. Most businesses in the area were boarded up. Cassie and Todd were fighting. When Cassie announced she was moving back to Dallas, Todd knew their relationship was over. 

He was depressed about his relationship, but was also worried about Frankie's. His business wasn't pulling as much customers in as it used to. When his best friend Winston called and told him he wanted to take Todd and AJ Morgan to the newly built Dairy Burger. Todd reluctantly agreed. He needed to take his mind off things. When he and his friends arrived he was amazed to see Elizabeth, his old girlfriend. 

She was so beautiful. Todd admitted he had a crush. Her hair was still long, but was no longer in a ponytail. If it wasn't for the book it would have Jessica. Her, Winston and AJ had a good talk. Todd couldn't help it, he still was attracted to Elizabeth. They slowly started dating, but it wasn't serious. They just wanted something to distract themselves from the facts they both got dumped. 

They only "dated" for a few weeks. Neither one was interested in having a serious relationship again, that was in the past. But their relationship was slowly getting more physical. So when Winston called and told Todd there was a impromptu high school reunion party at Lila's mansion. Todd agreed. He closed Frankie's for the night, it was a slow night anyways. 

It was just like old times. Todd was laughing and joking around with old friends. Winston was still the biggest goof around. Ken Matthews changed, but was more cheerful than high school. When Olivia died, he went into a deep depression. With intensive counseling, he was now a lot better, but wasn't the same person in high school. He had a good talk with his old basketball buddies and almost forgot about his date. 

Elizabeth was at the punch bowl having a polite, but stilted conversation with Amy Sutton. Amy was yapping Elizabeth's ears off about her new fiance, Nicolas Morrow. They used to be friends, back in middle school, but when Amy moved away then returned to Sweet Valley at sixteen, her whole personality changed. She turned into a stuck up snob. 

Amy kept shoving her ring in Elizabeth's face. She kept bragging how Nicolas proposed to her after two years of dating. Elizabeth was nodding politely, but she knew Amy cheated on Jeremy, her ex with Nicolas. Amy and Jeremy were serious, and even engaged after a year of dating, but Amy broke it off when she admitted they were rushing things. 

Nicolas and Amy started dating after that and when he proposed, Amy didn't hesitate and said yes almost immediately. She wanted a huge wedding, and was looking for bridesmaids. She wanted Lila to be her maid of honor and Jessica, Cheri, Gina and Heather to be her bridesmaids. Elizabeth asked why Melissa, her best friend wasn't in the bridal party, but Amy uncomfortably admitted she didn't want Melissa "ruining" her aesthetic by altering her gown to hide her surgical scars with her surgery after her cancer tumor removal. 

Hearing that Elizabeth politely told Amy she needed to go back to Todd. God. Amy was worse now than high school. She would have thought she matured after working at the youth crisis line, and dating Barry, but she never changed. Seeing Todd she asked him if she can stay with him for awhile just to avoid Amy. He understood, many of their friends went out of their way to avoid Amy. 

Todd was thinking about his dad and his bar. His bar was struggling, and he was stressing out about his bills. When Elizabeth asked him what was wrong, he simply said he was tired. When Elizabeth pushed, he spilled out his guts and told her everything. His parents, his bar, his relationship, everything. Elizabeth was sympathetic, but to cheer up Todd, she told him things could be worse. 

Immediately, she knew that was the worst thing to say. She tried to explain, that Todd didn't lose his bar, and was still attending college, and his parents weren't homeless. Todd looked at her with fury. He swore at her and stormed away with Elizabeth trying weakly calling after him. 

He went out to the grounds and ran into Jessica. Jessica was startled to see Todd. Todd wasn't expecting you see anyone there since the mansion was full of people. Seeing the bottle Jessica was drinking, he asked her for a sip. After an hour they were lamenting about their lives. Todd and his financial woes, and the possibility of Jessica losing her dream job. 

Todd found himself flirting with Jessica. They had a very brief fling in high school, only a week, but it was special. When he returned, neither one wanted to hurt Elizabeth by dating. They were drunk and reminiscing about their brief "relationship" when Todd suggested they go upstairs to have more privacy since the party was spilling into the grounds. 

They went upstairs in one of the guest bedrooms. What happened next wasn't supposed to happen. Todd and Jessica were in the middle of a drunken tryst when Elizabeth walked in. Todd and Jessica never forgot that look on Elizabeth's face. She looked like someone died. Her face was more devastated then back in college when Todd was with Lauren Hill. She immediately ran out. 

Both Todd and Jessica sobered up. They both hurriedly got dressed and chased after her. But Elizabeth was gone. Jessica took a taxi home since Elizabeth took the jeep. When she got there her sister was gone. Elizabeth left a note to her parents that she needed to return to England ASAP. Jessica tried to track her down, but Elizabeth blocked her number. 

Both Todd and Jessica had a long talk after that. They agreed to never talk again, unless it was absolutely necessary. Todd kept his distance after that. He stayed away from the Wakefield's. Even when Steven sent him a invitation to his wedding, Todd declined to come. He knew his sisters would be there, and he didn't want to further damage their fragile sisterly relationship that was slowly repairing itself. 

Nowadays Todd kept to himself. He still talked to his friends, Winston, Ken, AJ, and Mark. His college friend and ex roommate Mark Gathers in Sweet Valley University. Mark was doing great now. He was playing with the the Sacramento Kings. After the scandal at Sweet Valley back in freshman year, Mark took a break from college. He transferred to Pasadena and went to college there. 

He joined their basketball team with strict conditions. He was on probation for a year, but allowed him to play. He was drafted in the NBA and was now a successful star. Oddly enough he dated Todd's ex, Lauren. They broke up shortly after, but Todd laughed when Lauren begged to take Mark back after he was drafted. Mark refused. They were just casually dating. 

According to the tabloids, Mark was dating some actress from Hollywood. They seemed happy. The last time they talked, Mark said he was thinking if breaking things off. Neither one wanted to take the relationship further. Plus, his career at the NBA kept him busy. Todd just said to enjoy his life and to hire a financial planner. Mark said LOL but he agreed to take his advice. Too many former and current pro players were broke or deeply in debt from excessive spending. 

Todd everyday wondered what will happen if he kept playing basketball. But he never regretted his decision to quit. He tried his hand at football in his senior year at SVH, then returned to basketball after basketball season began. He took his studies seriously, especially when he met Gin Yung, but after she died, Todd fell into grief. 

He and Elizabeth were dating again, but only because she was confused about her relationship with Tom Watts. When he saw Gin Yung at her hospital bed, is when Todd realized too late she was the one. When she died, Todd fell into a deep mourning. His studies went down, but he still shouldered on. Even now he missed Gin Yung. He missed her everyday. Even with him worrying about his bank account balance, every year he left orchids, her favorite flowers every year on her gravesite. Once on her birthday and on their anniversary. 

Dana. That was Todd's other serious relationship. They met at SVU, but didn't run into the same social circles. They got together when Tom Watt's Dana's boyfriend went running back to Elizabeth. Dana was depressed and her and Todd had friendly relationship. They fell for each other suddenly. Todd and her had a fast track relationship, and Todd genuinely cared about her. They moved in together, but when Dana cheated on him with Tom Watts, is when Todd dumped her. 

That relationship wouldn't have worked anyways. They were too different. Even if Dana didn't cheat, her mental health issues would have drove them apart. They didn't speak, but the last time Todd checked, she was dating her friend Guy. According to her Insta, she was playing in the Los Angeles Philharmonic. 

"Todd, we would love it if you can come. Suzanne Devlin is our guest." 

Suzanne. She and Todd were dating back in Vermont. When Todd moved back is when they broke up for good. At first Suzanne was a spoiled snob, a stereotypical rich girl, but after she got sick, is when she changed. 

"I love to Alice. Can I bring anything?" 

"Just yourself. Suzanne is thinking of moving back to Sweet Valley. Her father called and asked Ned and myself if she can stay with us while she looks for a place. Did you know she is the CEO of MS Foundation of Southern California for Young Women? She founded it a few years ago. Now it is doing wonderfully, thanks to Suzanne's tireless work ethic." 

Todd smiled at the thought of seeing Suzanne again. He admitted he had no clue what she was doing these days but was intrigued. Todd wondered how Suzanne was now. The last time they talked was at the airport in Vermont before Todd left. They broke up, but tearfully agreed to not to contact each other again. It was too hard. Now, Todd needed something to wear. He was afraid to see Suzanne after all these years. He wondered if she was the same sweet girl back then.


	11. Chapter 11

Cara sighs as she took another sip. The drink was strong, just as Cara wanted it. Her dad's apartment was dark. Ever since she got that subpoena, she spent her days laying low. Why did she go back to Sweet Valley? She had cousins in Ohio, she should have gone there instead. 

Lila called, she was wondering how she was doing. Cara called back and told her about her upcoming testimony and how scared she was. She heard about the Karl Family. They were notoriously famous in the crime scene since the 1930s. She heard of the scandal at SVU, but didn't think much of it. Now she was terrified. She was indirectly responsible for her ex's arrest.

She knew nothing about the drugs. She was having dinner with Ashley DeHaven, aka Amy Sutton's half sister and her husband Dr Peter DeHaven in London when she got interrupted by the maître d that she got a phone call. Excusing herself she answered the call.

"Tell Karl I need a answer, yes or no."

Cara was confused. "Excuse me?"

"I need a straight answer. In or out. I'm not bullshitting."

Cara was mystified. She racked her brains to see if Marco was making any deals when the voice on the line said he was going to hangup unless he had a yes or no answer. She recalled Marco saying this deal was the deal of the lifetime that will change their whole lives. He said this is what his father and grandfather was waiting for their whole lives. She had no idea why the guy was calling her, then realized he was on a business trip in Montreal, Quebec, Canada and wouldn't be back for another week. 

"Yes."

"Fine."

The voice hung up. Cara was left scratching her head. Not wanting to be rude she went back to her dinner. When Marco got home, he asked Cara if there was any calls for him. When Cara told him, his face was blank. But he thanked her. He told a disappointed Cara he had to leave again for another business trip. But he assured her this would be the last one for a long time. 

That "business" trip ended up with him and his flackkies going to Italy to buy drugs. His dad wired him one hundred million in a underground money service that can move money mysteriously without government officials or law enforcement interfering. Marco took the briefcases and paid the guy off. Whoever those dealers were gave him directions to a habour in Salerno, Italy. The ship that came from China supposedly contained cheap toy teddy bears.

Those teddy bears contained cocaine. It was cleverly disguised, not in the stuffing, but in the fake eyeballs and buttons that were on the bear. Marco and his gang were caught when Interpol Police were waiting on a sting. The sting called, Operation Orsacchiotto (Teddy) was in the works for ten years. They were watching the gang, they been watching them for years. They knew they were waiting for a buyer for their shipment.

They were responsible for many terrorist attacks in and around Europe. They were responsible for the attacks in Romania, Brussels, and Spain. They needed money and sold drugs, illegal firearms, and many shady illegal products. When the Karl family got a hot tip about a guaranteed sale, Nelson demanded his son put in a bid for the drugs. 

There was plenty of offers, but it was Nelson Karl that put in the highest bid. It cost them a huge fortune, but the sales of the cocaine would have made them quadruple the money they lost. At least 900 million. 

Cara remembered how excited and scared Marco was. He was very jumpy and nervous. He was telling a excited Cara that he was going to buy them a private piece of land in Italy. He knew Cara loved Italy, since her ancestors came from there and promised her she can once again walk on the soil her great great great grandmother walked. He told her he was going to buy a private vineyard. Build them a private villa, or even a castle. Buy her everything she even dreamed of. He gave her his credit card and arranged for his family's private jet to take her and her friends to Milan. 

Cara should have saw the signs. Marco was always jumpy. He disappeared several times to the bathroom, even when they were having dinner or shopping. Cara always wondered why he sniffled a lot. Now she knew. When she got that phone call her life changed forever. 

First the Interpol Police and the British Police came to their home and seized everything. Then Cara was arrested. She was rotting in a jail for almost a week. She had no lawyer, she couldn't afford one. Her bank account was frozen. She was let go for lack of evidence. Her dad flew to London to help her out. After making arrangements with the authorities, she was allowed to head back to the United States.

Cara flushed her ring down the toilet. She knew she could have gave it back, but it was a painful reminder that her relationship was a lie. Her ex fiance Marco called and begged to see Cara, he claimed it was just a huge misunderstanding. He wanted her to support him. Cara refused. She sent back all the gifts he sent her from jail. She wanted to forget. Now with Nelson Karl's arrest, she was forced to testify. She knew if she got on that stand, she was dead.

The knock on the door scared her. She didn't want to answer it. She was scared it was another threatening warning. It started off with letters, then Barbie dolls with short hair similar to hers with broken limbs and red nail polish on their necks, then dead animals that were eviscerated left at her dads. The knocks became louder. Cara closed her eyes.

"Cara! It's Jessica! Open the door!"

Cara hesitated. 

"I bought chinese. Lila is here too, same with Jeannie, Sandra and Annie. You don't have to be alone!"

Cara heard Jessica's voice, and recognized her old friends. When she opened it, she was glad to see them. A few hours later she felt like her old self again. She was glad to see they were doing okay nowadays. Jeannie West was now a Neonatal Nurse Practitioner, Sandra Bacon was married to her high school sweetheart, Manuel Lopez and was working as a secretary at Wakefield and Muldaur, Lila was in charge of Fowler Enterprises, Annie was running her independently owned vegan makeup company called Simply Beauté, it was small, but getting more popular thanks to social media, and Jessica was still acting on The Young and the Beautiful.

Cara was telling them about her fears. She noticed how everyone exchanged looks. When Jessica suggested she go stay with her in her home in Malibu, Cara eagerly agreed. Cara was terrified to leave her dad's apartment, not even to the gas station, fearing she was being followed. Jessica told Cara she lived in a gated community and had heavy security 24/7. She and Lila made arrangements for Cara to come to Sweet Valley with private security whenever she needed it. Since both were rich, they had to have bodyguards on special occasions.

A few days later she was at Jessica's. True to her word, Cara felt safe. Thankfully her dad was in Chicago on business. She and her mom begged him to stay there, especially when he found out about Cara's "presents." 

Her mom was staying with her grandparents in Corvina, and her younger brother was attending college in Stanford. The hearing wasn't on for a couple of months, but the DA was feeling pressure from the defense to move the case, so it can be thrown out. Cara was feeling the pressure. She wanted to run, but couldn't. Steven at least made the trip down south, Cara didn't feel safe in Sweet Valley. She was scheduled to be interviewed by a ATF, agent Nick Fox. The DA, Robert Muldaur, Ned Wakefield, and Steven Wakefield were going to escort her to Sweet Valley. The trail was going to take place in Los Angeles, but the witness statements will be done in Sweet Valley. Cara was terrified. The trail was coming way too soon. She wished she moved to Chicago with her dad instead of London with her mom all those years ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Conner finishes his final set at the coffee house with polite applause. He had no idea why he was even here. He never planned on living in New York. Conner smiles at the tips. It was enough for groceries. Thanking the audience, he puts his guitar away and walks off stage.

Walking home to his "apartment" (he used that term loosely, he shared a loft with four other guys) he wondered about his spontaneous decision to live here. 

After he graduated from SVH, he attended Vanderbilt in Nashville. He liked their music program and applied. After he finished, he finished his studies at another college, graduating with a degree in Education. After he obtained his degree, he had no idea what to do next. 

He didn't feel like having a typical career like everyone else, but he also didn't want to be a professional singer either, even though he dreamt about it all through high school. Ironic, since he made his living as a singer and bouncer in a club in New York. He didn't want to do either, but bills needed to be paid.

He nodded at his roommate, Blue Spicolli. Blue worked as a chef in a high end restaurant. Finding out Conner was from Sweet Valley, he pushed his other two roommates to have him as their forth. Blue was alright. Funnily enough, hearing about Elizabeth Wakefield and Conner, he said him and Liz "dated" in grade 8 and 9. It was just puppy love. They broke up when Blue moved to the East Coast with his parents.

The other two guys were okayish. They paid rent on time, but were typical young college guys. They liked to party and were pretty much slackers. They reminded Conner of Bill and Ted. The loft Conner lived in was small and consisted of a single room. The rent here was insane. $2800 a month. In New York standards, was a bargain.

Conner had no privacy, his "room" was a divider with used office walls. Ugh. Conner wished he stayed in Nashville, but he needed to be in New York. Three years later, still couldn't figure out why. 

The phone rang shaking him out of his thoughts. 

"Yo." 

"Hey Conner. How's things." 

Conner smiles at the familiar voice. 

"Tee. How's my favorite niece?" 

"Sigh. Her nightmares hadn't stopped. She told me she saw Angel dying. The man just looked at Angel and laughed. She woke up crying. I don't know what to do." 

"Oh man. She was only a baby. There is no way that she can remember her dad. Never mind his death. Did she say anything else?" 

"She said the bad men are coming. She is afraid to sleep. I tried taking her to a child psychiatrist, but she just sits there. It doesn't help she doesn't want to go to school either. The kids there make fun of her." 

"Kids are assholes, looks like things hadn't changed. Tee, you need me to come visit? Maybe seeing Uncle Conner will cheer her up." 

"Really? Oh! Thank you. She always looked up to you. Conner. Hopefully your presence will cheer her up." 

Conner smiles. The last time he was in Sweet Valley was three years ago. Little Angela threw a fit when Conner left. 

"No probs. Still have that spare air mattress?" 

Ten minutes later, Conner was packing up his duffel. Before he left, he called his boss. Family emergency. Tia and Angela were his family, other than his mom and Megan. He should visit his little sister and her husband before he headed back. Just to see them again. 

Looking at his laptop, he stares at the screen. There was a play opening on Broadway next week. His sorta ex Maria Slater was starring in it, along with a former classmate, Johanna Porter. Looking at the picture of Maria, he was struck on how much she changed. Damn. In high school, she was clingy and insecure. Now she was leagues ahead. Too bad he was going to miss it.


	13. Chapter 13

Lila stares at the stick in horror. Two lines. Oh god. She puked again. After she was done, she went and lied down on Bruce's bed. She needed to see a doctor. She already knew, the symptoms were there. She was just hoping it was just a flu. What was she going to do? Hearing Bruce's footsteps, she quickly got up and hid the stick. No way she was telling Bruce. Not yet. Not till she got back from New York.

"Where's my favorite socialite? There she is. Damn. Everyday, you get more beautiful." Bruce walks in with a huge bouquet of orchids. Nothing but the best for Lila. 

Lila smiles weakly. Usually flowers would cheer her up, especially orchids, but Bruce can walk in with the Hope Diamond and Lila's mood won't change. Seeing Lila's face, Bruce asked what's wrong.

"Nothing. I'm just feeling sick. You know from a few weeks ago? I feel fine now."

"Oh honey. Want me to call a doctor? Dr. Wilson can be here in fifteen minutes." 

Lila shakes her head no. Former fatty Robin Wilson is now a well respected family doctor. After graduation, attended Yale and after graduating, doubled up her credits and became a doctor. She now lives in Los Angeles owning her own practice. She and Bruce were actually friendly, despite disliking each other all through their school years. 

"Sure? Okay. But if you change your mind, I can text her for a house call."

"Thanks." She kissed Bruce as he handed her the flowers. She needed to call someone. Her mom Grace? No. She was somewhere in Europe with her dad. Wherever they were, cell service was scarce. Jessica? Cara? Maybe. But Jess was rarely home. Cara was dealing with a lot of stress, with the trail. Hmm. Wait, there was one person who would understand. 

Lila shakily dialed the number that was in the phone book. 

"Hello? Hi. I like to make an appointment with Dr. Rollins please. Thank you."

Two days later she was back in Sweet Valley. She told a disappointed Bruce, she needed to be home. Now sitting in the waiting room, she looked around at the patients that were waiting. There was a heavily pregnant woman there reading a magazine. There was Six Hanson trying to wrangle her son and daughter who were trying to crawl on the furniture. She looked down at herself. It was still too early, but she'll be showing soon. Or not. She had a few days to decide. Good thing she was rich. A private clinic can take care of Lila's problem. No muss, no fuss. 

"Miss Fowler?" The nurse says. Lila got up and followed her. Now waiting on the chair, she needed to pee. But the nurse said she needed to pee in a cup. She closed her eyes. She had a major deal going on. This problem of hers will damper her plans. Hearing the door open, she got up and greeted Enid.

"Enid or Alex? Or do you go by Dr Rollins."

"Eh, doesn't matter. I go by Enid for professional sakes. But at home I go with Alex."

"How's Noah?" Lila asks asking about Alex's husband, her boyfriend she met on a crisis line while at SVU.

"He's fine. He is seeing new patients now. I don't understand why he closed his own practice, yeah the psychiatry hospital needed him, but he had a good thing going."

"Well, after what happened with the psychopath William White back in university, can you blame him? He just wants to avoid another tragedy."

"True. But I will miss the prestige. Plus the money. God, I feel shallow. No offense."

"None taken. Besides, there is two doctors in the family. Your parents must be proud."

"They are. So how can I help you?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

An hour later Lila was sitting in her Mercedes. She was seven weeks along. She had a limited time to decide. She didn't know what to do. Alex gave her some pamphlets, as well as a phone number for a abortion clinic. Lila always wanted a family, but the timing was awful. She didn't know what to do. 

Meanwhile Bruce was staring at the stick. He was going to be a father. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. He already bought a ring, he had it custom made in Switzerland. Mrs. Lila Patman. Along with baby Patman. He quickly dialed his phone and ordered dinner. He was going to be a dad. He ordered the staff to throw together a party. Lila was going to be so happy.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nope, nope, nada." Brooke shook her head at the wedding dresses on the rack. She thanked the tired saleswoman and walked out of the shop after tipping big. No way was she going to be a bridezilla, like the last girl that came before her appointment. The poor staff was overwhelmed by her screaming demands. 

Man, wedding dresses sucked in California. Maybe she should take Elizabeth's offer and go to New York and book and appointment there. She was planning on going there anyway. She was looking forward to seeing her old friends in a Broadway play. 

Maria Slater, she expected to be a star, but when she heard Johanna Porter starring in it, she was really surprised. The last time she heard from her, she was traveling across country with some guy she was seeing. She took out her keys from her purse for her BMW, when she groaned. Caroline Pierce and Amy Morrow were coming towards her. She groaned. Smiling politely, she waved.

"Brooke! Oh my god! Hi!" Amy hurries towards her and gives her a hug. 

Brooke hugs her back, and hugs Caroline. She didn't care for either of them, due to their gossipy attitudes. Hopefully, both went on their ways, the last thing she needed was a headache. The last time she talked to Amy, she had to listen to excruciating details about her wedding. Poor Nicolas. 

Caroline was slightly better. She was more humble than high school, but after she got married, she and her husband kept to themselves. Unfortunately, he left her a few months later because he realized he was gay. Her bad luck didn't end there, she was pregnant and the stress of the divorce caused her to miscarry. Since she had no support system due to her having no friends, she latched on the only person that could stand her, Amy Sutton.

Amy, ever since she married Nicolas, she literally turned into a Kardashian wannabe. All she cared about was image. She made a good living selling real estate, especially the high end homes around the wealthy Sweet Valley section. When she wasn't doing that, she was spending Nicolas's money buying expensive designer clothes. Good thing Nicolas was rich and smart. Her tastes were more gaudy than Lila's. She dreamed about becoming a socialite, rubbing elbows with the rich and well known. She tried to hang out with Lila, Brooke, and Rachel Grant, but all three found her annoying and went out of their way to avoid her.

"How's it going guys?" Brooke says politely.

"Brooke! Congratulations on yours and Winston's engagement! How's the wedding planning going?" Amy says excitedly.

"Yes! Did you pick bridesmaids yet?" Caroline asked. "By the way, how's Cara Walker? I heard she moved back to Sweet Valley."

Immediately, Brooke stood on guard. She saw Amy's and Caroline's faces. Their expressions reminded her of hungry sharks. Brooke had to be careful. She heard about Cara from Lila. One wrong word, and Cara's business would be all over Southern California. 

"The wedding is still in the early stages, I haven't heard from Cara." 

"But she's staying with Jessica in LA. By the way, have you heard about Jessica and Todd?" Caroline asked. 

"That was years ago. I hadn't talked to Jessica lately in a few months." 

"Poor Cara. It's all over Sweet Valley's message board. She has to testify? I heard the guy she was engaged to is facing multiple charges." Amy said smugly. 

Brooke's smile was frozen. She heard it from Lila how scared she was. Good thing she was in Malibu. Jessica lived in a very secured community. No one gets in without strict permission. 

"I don't pay attention to social media that much. Anyway, good to see you guys again! I have to go home, I have a early appointment in the morning." 

Both Caroline's and Amy's faces fell. They were dying to hear from Cara, but Cara deleted all her social media. Due to the endless press bothering her for an interview. CNN, Fox, NBC, Time, Barbara Walters, the list was endless. 

Brooke waved goodbye as she drove off. Good thing she was going out of town, she needed a change. As she was driving she heard a text. She refused to answer it. Not until she was back in her home. 

"Winston?" She called out. "Honey?" 

"In here, sweetheart!" Winston singsonged back. 

Brooke smiled. Who would have guessed she was getting married to Winston Egbert of all people. She hated to say it, she was kinda glad Denise was gone. As much as she thought Denise was nice, she and Winston were too different. Winston belonged in Sweet Valley, not her hometown back east. Walking down the hallway, she was in for a surprise. Winston was wearing a tux. He wasn't alone, he had a mariachi band with him. 

"Miss Dennis, may I have this dance?" Winston holds out his hand. Brooke laughed and went into his waiting arms. 

"What's the occasion, Winston?" 

"Today is the anniversary when you moved to Sweet Valley, all the way back in sixth grade. I needed to mark the occasion. Señors, hit it!" 

The band started playing a popular Mexican hit. Brooke recognized the song, it was popular in Sweet Valley when their former classmate, Rosa Jameson played her grandmother's record during the Pi Beta Alpha's sorority dance. The whole school loved the record and made an effort to ask the band to come to the fall dance to honor Hispanic Heritage Month. The band was busy, but agreed to perform in Sweet Valley. The dance was a hit. 

Rosa Jameson nowadays was a dress designer specializing in Hispanic fashion. Her line was very popular in Latino countries including Mexico, Costa Rica, Cuba and Southern California. Brooke was a fan. She owned a dress from that line and wore it to the Oscars one year when her father's film was nominated for a Oscar. Since then Rosa was very busy. She called and thanked Brooke for making her a household name. At the time she was a struggling designer, she had trouble making it in the United States. Since Rosa's dress was seen at the Oscars, many magazines searched up the designer, since Rosa's design was very unique. Brooke wondered if she should ask Rosa to design her bridesmaid dresses. Brooke hated mordern bridesmaid dresses. She found them too generic. 

She giggled when Winston dipped her. She couldn't wait to get married.


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke never texted her back. She must be busy, Elizabeth thought. Oh well. She sent Brooke an email, telling her she obtained tickets to 'Flowers in the Attic.'

She already heard back from Lila, Jessica, and Billie. All three were looking forward to coming. Cara's ticket was here too, but Cara wasn't sure she was allowed to leave the state. Both Lila and Elizabeth assured her that she will be flown back on Lila's dad's jet. After Brooke texted her back, she said she already made arrangements to stay in The Plaza. Both Jessica and Lila were staying in the Four Seasons, and Cara and Billie were staying with Elizabeth and Maria. As much as she missed her friends, she was afraid to see Jessica again. 

She shook her head. Why was she so afraid? This was her twin. Jessica, Todd and Elizabeth had no love triangle. She read that book from Jade Wu's mom wrote. SV's Heights. It was fiction, but took liberties from their lives. The series was loosely based on Sweet Valley's residents. Her last book bombed. That book was based on the twin's fight over Todd.

The characters, Ellen and Jasmine were fighting over Tony, Ellen's high school sweetheart. Both twins were adults. It was a standalone series since the last book ended with Ellen and Jasmine's graduation from Sucre Vail. Her books was a hit, but since the last book ended almost a decade ago, her publisher was hoping to revive the series with her old audience. Plus make some new readers. 

The book was a mess. The twins were very unlikeable, especially Jasmine. Elizabeth felt insulted by the portrayal of her character, Ellen. Ellen was whiny and needy. Her stubborness to forgive her sister after all the time was stupid. Tony was an ass. Todd himself hated that character, especially Jessica. Jessica after reading about Jasmine and how bitchy and self centered she was, called Elizabeth and asked her if she still hated her. Elizabeth assured her that she didn't, just that she needed her space. 

The twins laughed reading it. Their brother Sean, ended up gay. He was straight throughout the series, than bam was suddenly gay. His poor wife, Cora was devastated when he ran off with Auron, their old classmate. Both Steven and Billie laughed. Cara emailed Jessica and highlighted the pages where her character was cheated on for the "other man." She said she had no hard feelings, she was flattered her character came back.

The book was so bad, it was made fun of by the reviewers. Ellen's line, "cried after every orgasm" was legendary, along with their mom's line, "Nelson, bring out the fucking cake!"

Poor Ms Wu was embarrassed. Her other five follow ups did slightly better, but were digital only. Elizabeth didn't bother reading them, she read the summaries, none of the characters lives ended up great. The only happy character was the author. The series was canceled for good after that. Ms Wu ended up going back to teaching, her career as a author was over.

Her phone rang, startling Elizabeth. 

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Jessica Wakefield please?"

"Sorry, this is her sister Elizabeth. May I ask who's calling?" Elizabeth was weary. Jessica had stalkers. Even with her changing her social media to private, she still had her die hard fans that were determined to meet Jessica.

"This is special agent Nick Fox. I cannot find Cara Walker's information. I was hoping to interview her before the trail. I don't want to call the law firm Ned Wakefield is working at, I need to interview Cara personally."

Elizabeth's hairs on her neck immediately stood up. Its been years since she heard his voice. Wonder if he called her parent's house. 

"Sorry. I don't know Cara's phone number. You can leave a message with my brother Steven." Elizabeth recognized Nick's voice, but was suspicious. How did he get her number? 

"Okay. If you see Cara, tell her she can contact ATF'S main office in Washington. It's important that she talks to us before she gets on that stand."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. Tell Jessica I said hi."

After Elizabeth hung up, she was shaking. Jessica was going to freak. She called Jessica's phone, not knowing what her reaction would be.


	16. Chapter 16

Special Agent Nick Fox was looking at the board. There was pictures everywhere of Nelson Karl. Ever since his arrest back in the day, his "death," his new identity as Uncle Carl, Nick was always on his tail. He was in the Witness Protection Program, after Karl's arrest, he was working behind the scenes, only working on the case.

He remembered the trail. But before that is when he met Jessica. God. Leaving her was the hardest thing he ever did. He was willing to go back to college to attend law school, but when that accident with that sorority girl happened, he knew there was more than just one lousy drug dealer.

This is a few years ago. He was undercover as a student at Sweet Valley University. As he walked through the hallways, he saw what he thought was the most beautiful woman he ever saw. Her light, it was like a spotlight shining down on her. He stopped dead in his tracks. 

She was putting up a paper. He was thinking about how to get her number when he noticed the lettering on the wall. It was a general board for students. He could see she was about to walk away, when he went and inquired about the item she was selling. 

"$100 for a TV? Sounds like a bargain." He cringed remembering that lame line. But when she looked at him with those gorgeous eyes he was looking at an angel. 

That was the beginning of their relationship. They dated for a few weeks when Jessica was caught with a bundle of hard drugs. It pained Nick to slap the handcuffs on Jessica. Especially when she looked at him with pained eyes. She begged to anyone that would listen that she was innocent, and Nick didn't believe her. 

At the time, he was sure she was guilty. But after a few days, he started realizing there was no way she was a major drug dealer. Unfortunately his bosses, the DA and the judge refused to grant her leniency. Frustrated Nick turned in his badge. 

He was forced to become a private citizen. He felt guilty. It was his fault Jessica was arrested, she claimed she did it for love. Because he stubbornly refused to talk about himself, poor Jessica was forced to go to extreme lengths to prove who Nick really was. 

Thinking back on it, it was funny. Not at Jessica's arrest, but on her thinking he was some kind of government secret agent. She wasn't wrong, she was kinda right. He was a undercover detective working for Sweet Valley's finest. Poor girl walked in a police sting. She thought the guy that she was meeting was delivering secret papers. Little did she know, the "package" contained cocaine. 

Jessica looked terrified when his fellow officers turned their guns on her. For the rest of his life he'll never forget the look on her face. She was treated worse than a common criminal. She was treated roughly by the cops who threw her on the police car, then shoved in. 

The DA showed no mercy. He was the same DA that almost convicted her brother, Steven Wakefield. He hated college students for some reason. Despite the only evidence being circumstantial, he and the judge were determined to be harsh as possible. Jessica was looking at 30 to 40 years despite being her first conviction. 

Since the case was so popular, maybe because of Jessica's young blonde image, Nick had no time. He had to hurry. The trail was moving really fast. After he turned in his badge he went to look for more evidence to exonerate Jessica. First he looked at where Jessica bought the drugs. The guy, he walked away. For a long time Nick wondered why his bosses didn't arrest him. The question nagged at him. 

Then while investigating, he heard of attempted fraud at a Sweet Valley bank. A woman was seen attempting to defraud Lila Fowler. Good thing her father saw her. According to the cop that interviewed the bank clerk, the woman had Lila's debit card. She successfully withdrew several thousand dollars. But why? When he thought about it, the true buyer may have been deeply in debt for buying drugs. He wasn't in charge of that drug ring, he was busy in SVU looking for a drug dealer. Whoever the woman was, she was desperate. 

After sniffing around, he got a break. He recognized the dealer. A nerdy man that was nursing a broken heart. Using his library card, he demanded a interview. He was running out of time, the trail was about by start. He interviewed the guy, who gave him a name, Celine Boudreaux. He claimed that was his girlfriend. 

He said she wanted him to pick up some papers for a environmental protest. He was terrified, because he felt like he was being set up. But be claimed he loved Celine. Nick hearing that, lost his temper. The guy fired back that he was bad with women, and when Celine paid attention to him he was flattered. He said the blonde traded him a box for his papers. Then when Celine demanded the money, he panicked. He spent his time refusing to come out of his room scared that the drug dealers that sold Celine the drugs, would come home for failing to pay. 

Nick dragged him to the courthouse. It was just in time, Jessica was about to be sentenced. 

Nick yelled he had new evidence and a witness. The whole courtroom exploded. The judge ordered the courtroom to be silenced. Nick saw Celine about to run and told everyone Celine Boudreaux was the real dealer. The judge ordered her arrest. Then after Nick presented the evidence Jessica was found innocent. 

She and Nick started dating after that. Nick loved her, but was afraid she was in over her head. She accidentally walked in Nick's case. The thrill of the danger turned Jessica on. She was fantasizing about being the next Charlie's Angel. Nick was furious about her naivety. She only dreamed about the excitement, not the grunt work. She was almost killed. 

Nick was determined to protect her. So he gave his noticed and quit the force angering Jessica. He already met her family, and he decided to attend law school. Jessica to get him back, went to summer boot camp to learn how to become a bodyguard. Nick and Steven made a friendly bet. Nick bet that she'll graduate, Steven countered that she won't. They were both right, Jessica almost finished, but accidently uncovered a major scandal. The song called boot camp was a front for a illegal ring. After the leaders were arrested, Jessica went back to her old dream about becoming a famous actress. 

Looks like her dream came true, Nick never missed a episode of The Young and Beautiful. Nick missed Jessica terribly. But he needed to stay away. While attending school, him and Jessica took a break. To Nick's disappointment, Jessica started dating a small time drug dealer Clay DiPalma. Nick tried warning Jessica about Clay, that he was very dangerous. Jessica refused to listen. She was still furious at Nick. Then her friend took some of Clay's party favors. 

It ws after Isabella's accident that Nick and Jessica realized how dangerous Clay really was. Nick had no choice but to return to the force. Jessica supported Nick, this time staying out of Nick's way. At least that was what she claimed. At first she kept her promise, but wanted to support Nick. What he didn't know Jessica was in the room when Clay was talking to an unconscious Nick admitting what he did. 

When Nick found out he was furious with Jessica. But the evidence against Clay was overwhelming. There was a even bigger fish. He was just a dealer, the guy he was working for was a dangerous man. Nelson "The Nose" Karl, head of the notorious Karl family. Nick was determined to protect his girl. Especially since she proposed. He was in shock. He loved Jessica, and usually he would have grabbed her and married her in a Sweet Valley courthouse, but if she testified, she was dead. Nick had to protect her. 

What Jessica didn't know, is that he was secretly in talks with several law enforcements. What he told the agencies, they all made plans to hide Nick. By faking his death. Nick was devastated. He knew that would kill Jessica. But she was strong. She'll get over him, so he thought. 

After his testimony, Clay was sentenced. Nick used Jessica's testimony as his own. He gave a subtle nod to his "killer," a undercover agent, Rick Hunter. He, at the time had a thick dyed beard, he didn't want the twins recognizing him, since they attended school together. Nick "died" in that courtroom, devastating Jessica. She fainted and the authorities called 911. 

Nick stayed in Sweet Valley for the time being. He needed to protect Jessica. Good thing he did, he was deeply worried about her. So was Rick. He told Nick that Elizabeth, her twin was overwhelmed by Jessica's fragile mental state. Nick was tempted to run to Jessica's side, and tell her the truth, that he was alive. But he couldn't. 

He watched her quietly. He watched her for weeks. Until he discovered she was planning on killing herself. He called Elizabeth and told her what Jessica was planning to do. He then rushed to her side and whispered in her ear that he will always be with her. Jessica thankfully smiled. She allowed him to take those pills away. Then he saw her twin rushing to her side. 

After he saw that smile, Nick knew Jessica would be alright. Especially when she said an "angel" saved her life. Nick took one last long look at her, then he turned around and left. 

He left California, moving east. He joined the ATF agency, now called a fancy new name. But they were still called the ATF by many people. He rose through the ranks, becoming a special agent. He helped get Nelson Karl arrested. Then Nelson supposedly died. Yeah right. Nick wasn't fooled. The Karl family had deep pockets, a few bucks and some promises, and many people were bought. 

His son, lawyers, medical examiner, the funeral home, they all said Nelson Karl was dead. Supposedly shanked in prison by rival gangs. A huge funeral was then planned. With many of Karl associates attending the service, Nick's bosses forbade Nick from attending, even though he wanted to, but he wasn't dumb. So they sent his partner, Special Agent Maria Santelli instead. 

She pretended to attend as a grieving former lover. Nelson Karl had many girlfriends. Good thing she was a good actress. Nick doubted any of the Karl family cared, women in his life came and went like Kleenex. Easily disposable. She came back with a wealth of information. 

The body they buried, it wasn't Karl. The family refused to open the coffin, claiming that the family was grieving way too hard. But Maria pretended to flirt with the security that was there and claimed to want to say goodbye by being the last woman to leave a mark. A kiss. 

Maria admitted later she was extremely grossed out. But she did it. She kissed a dead corpse. The guy opened up the coffin and allowed, "Debbie" to say goodbye. Maria took a good look. She was quick, but she said the body was missing his hands. Can't get fingerprints of a corpse. 

The guy was a good lookalike, but he was thinner than the real Nelson Karl. They couldn't exhume the body, it was immediately cremated after the wake ended. Maria pretending to be a jilted lover, bitched at anyone that would listen, that Nelson was a cheating asshole. Of course people laughed, it was way more believable that a dumped ex would get her revenge by bitching about the dead, than a grieving widow. 

After Maria got the info she wanted, she quickly left, pretending to be drunk. She passed the information to her bosses and Nick. Nick then started his decade long investigation. 

He knew Nelson was still alive, but no one seen him since. So he set his eyebrows on his son, Marco. He convinced his bosses to contact the National Crime Agency, since Marco was attending university there. He then found out he started dating American citizen Cara Walker. 

While dating Jessica, Jessica told him about her life, since he was friends with Winston Egbert. He heard of Cara from them, as well as Steven. He was ashamed to admit, he moved to Great Britain to watch Cara. It was very extremely dangerous, especially since Nelson Karl would be watching 

He went as far as to enroll in that college, even faking a English accent to blend in, he even changed up his look. He was very careful not to approach Marco or Cara, but he watched them carefully. He teamed up with the local police to watch them. 

So for three years he watched them. It wasn't until Cara was engaged, is when Nelson Karl finally made his appearance. The way he carried himself, Nick had no doubt it was him. 

He obviously had work done, he didn't look the same. But even with coloured contacts, and liposuction, it was undoubtedly Nelson. He even went as far to fake his accent. When Nick informed his bosses, they all agreed to watch him. 

It took some time, but when Interpol got wind that a buyer was lined up to buy some drugs, and the guy or organization was willing to drop several million on it. But when they found out how much was at stake, several police agencies around the world teamed up to bring the guys down. Interpol was in charge, leading many of the top police organizations around the world, including France, Italy, Canada, USA, Great Britain, and countless others. 

They watched carefully. Nelson Karl was careful, but legally he was dead, it would be hard to prove that he was the main buyer. It took some time but as Nick was watching, Interpol Police raided the ship, as soon as Marco Karl and his cronies walked in with the suitcases full of cash. 

They waited till the cash exchanged hands, then the police charged in. Nick wasn't allowed in, but he was watching. Marco and his pals were immediately arrested, along with the drug dealers. The ship was immediately sized and everything searched. 

The amount of drugs inside. Holy shit. This wasn't a dealer hoping to make a few million, it was a organization. Interpol investigated, and they correctly assumed it was terrorist groups that were in charge. 

Marco is currently sitting in a high security prison somewhere, and is being watched carefully. His ex, Cara was allowed back in the States for lack of evidence. Nick knews she was innocent, but she may hold some valuable information about Nelson, since his false identity about being the friendly uncle always being around. 

Nelson was arrested in Sweet Valley. Nick took the first plane out to follow Nelson. He was smart, but sloppy. If it wasn't for the love for his son, he would have disappeared forever. 

When Nelson was spotted in Sweet Valley, Nick, his partner Maria and the Sweet Valley Police were watching him. Cara thought he was there so Nelson can entice her to return to his son, but Nick knew better. He was there to shut her up. 

When he ran through that stop sign, Nick made his move. He was no longer a cop, but he got special permission to arrest Karl. He smiled reading his Miranda Rights. 

Nelson said it was bullshit he ws arrested, just give him the fucking ticket, but when he saw Nick's face, he knew the jig was up. It took some time, but they proved Nelson was alive. The FBI and ATF plus every local enforcement in the area, proved it was Nelson Karl. Thanks to DNA evidence and a solid case. 

Karl was looking at life. Unfortunately, his attorney, Lacey Frells had a solid defense case. He could get off on a technicality. It couldn't be proven he supplied his son with the money, for everyone knew, Marco did everything himself. Nick NEEDED Cara. Her testimony could prove Nelson was the main kingpin. 

"Fox. Take a break. You been sitting there for hours." 

"Santelli. You have no idea how I want this guy behind bars. I waited a decade." 

"Don't burn yourself out. Here, I'm ordering some food." 

Nick stared at the board. Elizabeth Wakefield's contact information was on it. Cara was in hiding, but the DA knew where she was. But he refused to say where. But Elizabeth knew. He didn't call Jessica, he wouldn't know what to say.


	17. Chapter 17

Todd was nervous when he found himself standing in front of the Wakefield's front door. He left his assistant manager in charge, no way was he closing the bar, NBA season was starting and many fans were packing the bars. 

He rang the doorbell. He was holding a bottle of wine from his bar, a mid range price bottle that was usually sold by the glass to grad students, and some pink carnations. He hoped Alice and Ned weren't insulted, he couldn't afford better flowers.

Alice opened the door. "Todd! Good to see you! Come in!" She stepped back to let him in. "You didn't need to bring anything." Seeing the wine and flowers. "But thank you! I'll put these in water. Everyone is inside, dinner is almost ready, but everyone is in the living room."

Todd smiles at Alice. He saw Mr Wakefield, aka Ned sitting on his armchair holding his grandson, Austin reading him a story, Steven and Billie were sitting together talking to a young woman sitting in a wheelchair and Todd walked in greeting everyone. They all greeted Todd, when the woman in the wheelchair turned around, Todd was startled when the young woman turned out to be Suzanne Devlin.

Shaking himself from his shock, and not being rude, he gave her a hug. When Suzanne gave him a hug back, Todd felt a spark. Suzanne was and still is beautiful.

An hour later everyone was joking and laughing. The dinner was done, and everyone, with the exception of Austin, was drinking the wine Todd brought over. 

"Mmm. Dinner was delicious. Thank you for the meal, Alice and Ned." He was trying not to look at Suzanne, he felt nervous around her. It wasn't her being in the wheelchair that bothered Todd, it was her presence. Not since Gin-Yung that Todd felt butterflies. 

Out of all the women he dated, Gin-Yung was the one he loved the most. Every now and then Todd woke up in a cold sweat. He wished she never hid her illness, Todd would have spent every moment with her. Not even Elizabeth could make Todd's heart sing like that. When Suzanne smiled, Todd felt himself turning red. 

After Steven and his family went home, Todd, Suzanne, Ned and Alice were talking in the living room.

"So Todd how is Frankie's." Ned asked.

"It's doing fine. NBA season is starting, and business is starting to pick up." Todd hoped so, he could really use the money.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that. How about you Suzanne, how's your cause doing?"

Suzanne blushes. "It's doing okay, so far I'm raising money for the poorer women, especially college students who can't afford proper treatment. I'm trying to put together a benefit to raise more money for MS awareness. So far we are in the early planning stages. I hope to find a place to hold it, plus to make it a success."

"That is so noble Suzanne. We known you for a long time. When you have it, my law firm can help with any legal technical loopholes, free of charge. Plus make a sizable donation."

"Ned, that it generous of you. Suzanne, I can help as well. Just call us for any help."

"Same here. Suzanne, I can close the bar one night do you can hold the party. Just let me know."

Suzanne was humbled. She admitted when she called the Wakefield's to check in, she never expected Alice and Ned to ask her to come visit. They wanted her to stay over, and when Suzanne explained about her condition, Ned and Steven built a ramp just for her, a few days before her arrival. Alice cleaned out the downstairs office and converted it into a bedroom. 

She seen the Wakefield's sporadically over the years, even as a guest at Steven's and Billie's wedding. But other than that, she never spent the night, always staying in hotels. When Alice invited her, Suzanne explained that there was no ramp to get inside. At the time, she was starting to get sick, and the wedding was the last time she could walk, with a cane. 

Her illness caused her to end up in a chair and the guy she was dating dumped her, citing they "drifted apart." Bullshit. He was afraid to raise a invalid. Jokes on him, she was still fiercely independent, just needed extra assistance, like some household chores. 

Her job even fired her. Her bosses said it was budget cuts, but her lawyer ripped them apart. She used that money to start her foundation. She successfully sued for medical discrimination, and the company was forced to change their employee practices and sensitivity training. Her bosses were either fired or greatly demoted. 

Her foundation was a rough start, but she never gave up on it, even in a wheelchair. She rented a office suite, and had her dad and Ned Wakefield put it together. They helped her advertise and raise awareness. She sought help from a guy named Danny Wyatt, who helped her put together a motivational speech. 

Her first speech was a disaster, she got nervous and stumbled on her words. But her high school chums, Jessica, Elizabeth and Lila helped her with her second. Jessica being a celebrity, had her bosses advertise MS awareness during the commercial breaks on her soap opera, Elizabeth wrote a great article in her magazine, and Lila put together a charity benefit in her honor. With all that, her organization was a success. She raised millions for awareness and charity. She made a decent living, but only the grunt work, some went back for costs, and the rest went to her organization, used for scientific and medical research plus awareness. 

She wanted to expand, raise money for young college students who couldn't afford treatment. That is why she was here. Ned and Alice agreed to help, but when Todd offered his, she wanted to cry. She thanked all three profusely. 

She looked over at Todd who blushed when he saw her looking at him. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to stay for coffee, but she was afraid he'll reject her for being in a chair. She never dated because of that. 

When Ned and Alice claimed they were going to bed, Todd decided to ask Suzanne if he can stay to catch up on old times. He was happy when she agreed. They talked for hours, and Todd forgot she was in a wheelchair, she was the same sweet person. He decided to ask for a loan to get Frankie's up to code. Put in a ramp and add handicap activation switches, along with widening the door frames, as well as updating the washrooms. 

He hugged her goodnight. He wanted to kiss her, but not until they had dinner together. When she said yes, Todd skipped home. Already he was planning it, first a expensive dinner, then a play, he was even planning on renting a wheelchair accessible vehicle so Suzanne can travel freely. He had some cash, hopefully it was enough to impress Suzanne.


	18. Chapter 18

Lila was talking on her earpiece arguing with her boyfriend Bruce, when she was packing her suitcases, or should say her maids, packing her suitcases. Bruce kept saying that Lila shouldn't be traveling due to her "delicate condition" and should stay in Sweet Valley. Lila snapped and told him she was a big girl and could handle herself. After a few minutes, they hung up, apologizing to one another.

Lila couldn't understand why Bruce was so overprotective these days. No way he knew she was pregnant, Lila threw away the stick. Or at least she hoped so. She still didn't know what to do. Her best friends Jessica, Cara, Alex knew, same with her mom. Thankfully her friends supported her, and said they'll support Lila no matter what. Grace Fowler was understandably upset on Lila's choice. She said she'll pay for any costs on Lila's decision. But her and Lila had a good talk. Her father George didn't know, Lila was too afraid of her father's opinion.

"Miss Fowler, your bags are packed."

"Thank you Janet. My makeup, jewelry, and hair products?"

"All packed carefully in the silver bag."

"Thank you both. Janet, Vicky, take the rest of the day off."

"Thank you Miss." The maids leave. Lila heard them leave, but couldn't care less if they gossip about her. Too bad the family servant Eva retired a few years ago. She was like Lila's almost mom. She helped take care of Lila while she was growing up. She bought Lila pads, when she started her period, and helped her pick out her first bra. She often helped put together Lila's childhood club, The Unicorn Club's snacks back in the day. She was there as a maternal figure, even when Grace returned. When she retired and announced she was moving to Georgia with her adult daughter, Lila cried. The Fowlers threw her a giant farewell party and gave her a custom made gold necklace. They refused to take it back, when Eva tried to return it. Her dad gave her her last paycheck as well as a huge bonus plus some stock in his company. Eva sobbed and thanked them. Before she left, her and Lila had a tearful goodbye.

Eva wrote back often, she had a computer, but preferred letters. Her last letter said her daughter was expecting and she was excited to be a grandma. Lila wrote back her congratulations and sent her a gift card at Baby Time. 

Lila looked down at her belly. If she has it, her and Bruce need to get married, ASAP. She always wanted a huge expensive wedding with her favorite designer creating it. But a shotgun wedding??? On the other hand, call the clinic and she can go back to her life. She was still deciding when her phone rang, it was her pilot saying that the plane would be ready to leave at six. 

Lila wished she asked her maids to take her suitcases downstairs, she had too many. 

Jessica and Cara were waiting for the car. Cara teased Jessica for packing too many clothes. Jessica remarked that it was New York, what if a movie producer saw her? Besides, they were there to have fun. Brooke and Billie were already at the airport, same with Lila. Apparently, Lila needed help carrying her suitcases down and poor Steven and Winston were stuck helping her load when they came to pick up Lila.

When the car arrived, both Cara and Jessica climbed in. Two hours later they were in the air. Cara was too tired to talk about anything and fell asleep. Jessica was excited to see Elizabeth again. Its been months since they last talked face to face.

When Elizabeth and Jessica talked the night before, Jessica was nervous. She missed their conversations. But when Elizabeth mentioned Nick, Jessica lost her voice. Immediately, she was a college student again. Nick sacrificing his career just for her. 

Jessica told no one, not even her sisters, that she was waiting for Nick. Deep down inside, she always knew he was alive. The night her "angel" saved her life, Jessica knew the sacrifice Nick made just for her. Todd was a mistake, Jessica regretted it everyday. But if Nick was calling her twin, maybe he couldn't find Jessica. She was embarrassed to admit, she still wrote "Jessica loves Nick" every year on their anniversary. She hoped Nick was still available.

Billie missed Austin and Steven. She was staying for three days. She was originally going to see the play and fly back early the next day, but she wanted to visit Elizabeth, her sister in law. Little Austin kept asking for "Auntie Liz." She heard of a new magazine that was being published in Los Angeles, she was going to ask Elizabeth to apply for it. That way she could come home.

Brooke made a appointment for several boutiques. She was going to have a great wedding. She had everything, except the gown. 

The next day all four women were standing in front of Elizabeth and Maria's door. Jessica was shaking in excitement. When the door opened, Jessica threw her arms around her. When Maria Slater laughed, Jessica's face was a red as a tomato. Especially when her friends started laughing.

"Elizabeth's at work. One of her editor's quit, and she had to come in. Everyone come in. I have coffee and snacks. I also have have juice and Evian if no one wants caffeine."

The sounds of gossip and laughter were heard through the small apartment. Maria called Johanna and her sister Julie came over as well. Both Johanna and Julie knew Jessica mostly their whole lives, but got her autograph anyway. It was almost a reunion. Cara was smiling and laughing. The DA allowed her to come, but she needed to be back in a few days. The first trail was about to start, and the DA wanted to get Cara's statements first. Cara was terrified. Especially when she had to meet up with that cop, Nick Fox. Lila offered her suite, there was security everywhere.

Just for today, she was going to forget. She was currently drinking coffee and catching up on old times with her friends and fellow former classmates. She admitted she didn't know Julie very well, but knew Johanna. Not many people knew her and Johanna were study buddies back in junior year at SVH. Even as a cheerleader, she and Johanna were close. Not much people knew, since Johanna dropped out of school early on in junior year. When she came back, she was randomly put in a class project with Cara. At first Cara objected, she thought Johanna was a freak. But after a few weeks became close, especially during her parent's divorce. She and Johanna developed a friendly friendship, and when Cara moved away, they wrote each other letters. They eventually lost touch, only sending emails occasionally. Now, seeing Johanna years later, Cara was glad to see she was doing great. She was sure Johanna was going to be famous on Broadway. 

When Jessica heard the door click, her heartbeat started beating fast. Elizabeth was home. Seeing her friends looking at her nervously, she shakily got up. 

Elizabeth was unsurprised to see her friends, she was expecting them. But seeing her mirror image, Elizabeth was frozen. But when she saw Jessica with a shy smile, Elizabeth walked up to her and gave her a huge hug. 

The tension in the room relaxed. Soon Elizabeth, Jessica and her friends were laughing. The pain about Todd was long forgotten. It was just like old times. Except they were adults. Elizabeth and Maria were asking details about Brooke's wedding, who she and Winston's were inviting, her dress, details, etc. Brooke said it was still early. She's been busy with her career. Lila suggested she hire a planner. Everyone else agreed, especially Billie. She said she wished she did, her mother in law, Alice tried planning everything. Thank goodness the twins stopped her. They didn't want her stressing out Billie like her last failed wedding. Billie got her yellow flowers, not those hideous purple bouquets Alice insisted on using. 

Brooke asked everyone to come dress shopping with her. She had a appointment with a exclusive shop in Manhattan. It was appointment only, very expensive. Lila remarked it was the same shop her mother bought her dress from. Brooke said perfect. 

Lila was happy for Brooke, but wondered if she should take a peek. That shop specializes in maternity wedding dresses as well. Bruce didn't propose, but if he found out about the baby, he would want to get married. She always wanted a family, but it was still early. Maybe she should buy a ring instead, she knew Bruce's ring size, maybe she should propose instead. 

Meanwhile Bruce was ordering the party planners he hired to get the decorations ready, Lila's welcome home party. It was going to be the best engagement party he ever threw. His parents were happy for him, they gave him the use of Patman Manor. They were out of town at the moment, they were in Atlanta on a business trip with his cousin Reggie. His crazy cousin insisted on driving, refusing to take the family jet. Bruce already had the ring, plus already registered at the most expensive baby boutique in town. For his and Lila's baby, cost was no object. He was already deciding to where to have the wedding. Either the manor, or maybe somewhere exotic.


	19. Chapter 19

"Conner!" Tia says throwing her arms around her long time BFF.

Conner lifts her up with her laughing. When he heard a little girl's squeals he instantly recognized the voice.

"Uncle Conner!" Little Angela says throwing her small arms around him. 

Conner let's go of Tia and hugs his little "niece."

"So, how's my favorite kid?" Conner says, after putting her down.

"Okay." Angela says shyly. Looking down her feet.

Conner knew she was lying. Angela was never a good liar, neither was her parents. He knew Tia way too well, Angel hated lying.

"Well. If you say so." Conner nods to Tia who looked sad. She hoped Conner's presence helped whatever was bothering Angela.

"Is there coffee? The flight was pretty long."

After they were sitting down, Tia sent her daughter to her room to play. Angela wanted Conner to come, but he said he needed to talk to her mom first, but promised to have tea with her and her friends.

After Angela left, Tia opened up to Conner.

"The nightmares. They're getting worse. Conner, last night was the worst. She dreamed she saw Angel getting shot."

"How? The witnesses there barely remember the store's name. How can she remember something she never witnessed? She was still in newborn diapers."

"I don't know. The security tapes. They were never released to the public. Conner, she described exactly where Angel was shot. Dr Wylser is perplexed. At first she thought Angela saw the security tapes, but they are sealed. No one knows exactly what is going on in Angela's head."

Conner ran his hand through his hair. Holy shit. This is beyond anything he ever known. Could Angela be psychic? He never believed in that crap, but how else can he describe it?

"Tee. I'm going to talk to Angela. Do you mind staying here?"

"Of course." She smiled sadly at Conner who was walking away. 

"Knock knock." Conner says while knocking. "RSVPing to the party."

Angela giggled. "Your tea is getting cold. Here's your cup. Ariel and Jackson are already done their tea." Angela says handing him a pink cup.

"Why thank you. Your are a excellent hostess." Pretending to take a sip, he flinches. "Ow! Liar. This tea is still hot!" Conner jokes.

Angela giggles. She loved Conner. Whenever he comes he always chased the nightmares away. 

"Oops! I guess Ariel refilled it. Ariel, next time warn me." She says with her hands to her hips, pretending to scold her toy mermaid.

Conner "finishes" his cup. Putting it down, he knew the next few minutes would be hard on poor Angela. 

"Angela, your mom tells me you been having bad dreams. Want to talk about it?"

Angela's smile instantly falls. "No. Conner, I have to clean up. Tea party is over." She starts putting her toy tea set away.

Conner takes her arm gently. "Angie. You don't have to hide anything from me. I can protect you."

Angela says nothing. Without meeting Conner's eyes, she pulls away. "I think my mom wants to talk to you."

Conner sighs. This was going to be a long week.

Conner gives Angela a sad smile as she was putting her toys away with a frown. The once cheerful atmosphere clouded. Conner leaves the room and goes to sit with Tia in the living room. 

Tia was sitting on the couch listening to "Amazing Grace.'' She loved this song, it was played during Angel's funeral and always gave her comfort. The singer, Lynne Henry and her husband Guy Chesney performed this at the service. She released many gospel albums, many of them played at Tia's grandma's house. Tia closed her eyes losing herself at the lyrics. She felt Conner sitting beside her. He didn't say a word, he remembered this song as well, performing "Going Home" with the singers. 

Conner held Tia as she sighed. Whatever happens, he was going to be there for Tia and Angela.


	20. Chapter 20

Tom was sitting with his lawyer at the Sweet Valley Courthouse finalizing his papers for the divorce. Isabella was there with her lawyer staring straight ahead. Neither saw their marriage heading down this path, but it was for the best. Needless to say, Tom was glad it was over. The judge gave her final ruling.

Tom was going to keep the house, including half their shared assets. Their savings was split fairly, with Isabella keeping their winter cabin in Lake Tahoe, including the land, and their shared stocks. Tom was required to pay his ex wife alimony, thankfully not as much as her lawyer demanded, but enough to keep Isabella in the lifestyle she was accustomed to.

When the judge banged her gavel and dismissed the court, both Tom and Isabella shook hands. 

Tom didn't want a drink, but his stressed out brain was demanding it. He went to the bar across the street and ordered a scotch neat. After downing it, he asked for another. He took out his phone and texted Danny. Danny wrote back and asked Tom if he was okay. Tom said he was just tired. Danny wrote back and told Tom that it was okay if he wanted to talk. Tom thanked him and said maybe later. They said their goodbyes. After downing his drink, he went home.

Tom knew he would have to sell it. No way he could afford the mortgage on his own, especially with his alimony payments. Even if he wanted to keep it, the memories here was too painful. Isabella's lawyer would demand half of the sale, which Tom was okay with, even with the judge's ruling, this was Isabella's home too.

He didn't want a drink, he already had his liquor. But he needed to distract his mind. He looked around his living room. A PlayStation. He never played his system in months, his marriage came first. He put in a disk. Madden Football always cheered him up. It wasn't the same, but playing football always reminded him of the good old days.

He played for over an hour till his doorbell rang. Tom paused the game. He was slightly annoyed, his character, T Watts was about to win the championship game. When he answered it he was surprised to see his ex. 

"Isabella! Hi. What's going on?" Tom was confused. Why was his ex here? They just got divorced.

"Tom. I need to talk to you. It's about Clay DiPalma. He just got released on parole. Tom. I think I'm being followed."


	21. Chapter 21

Elizabeth and her sister were shopping at Saks Fifth Avenue looking for something to wear for the play tonight. Lila wasn't with them, she said she had a important errand to run. 

Johanna, Maria and Julie were preparing for the opening tonight. Julie was excited, she was playing in the orchestra since one flutist had a cold and couldn't make it. 

Brooke said she had a important phone call to make, her father's film producer needed Brooke's input on a scene in the film. She said she may be awhile. 

Cara and Billie were exploring the city. Cara wanted to distract herself, and Billie came along to keep her company. They already had their outfits, Brooke ordered hers online, same with Lila. Cara was borrowing a outfit from Lila, and Billie was wearing her own dress. The twins wanted to catch up, and Jessica was shocked when Elizabeth wanted to go shopping. 

"I cannot believe my own sister suggested shopping. You are not my twin. The Liz I know hates shopping."

Elizabeth laughs. "Oh Jess. If you only knew. If you think the fashions are good here, try London. They are miles ahead of the United States."

Jessica looked at her sister with jealousy. "I been to London. Remember the werewolf case?"

"Don't remind me. That is something I rather forget. Besides, we helped a police officer solve a crime, what was his name again?"

"Sergeant Bumpo?"

"I think so. Jessica, believe it or not, he was Knighted by the Queen."

"Seriously? He got lucky on one case."

"Jess, he's actually a great cop. He solved many crimes in London. The latest case he solved, he prevented the Queen's Sister's neice from being kidnapped."

"Damn. I guess that time in London changed you."

"Kinda. I still like reading, I work as a journalist, and I'm still a vegetarian."

"You certainly changed your look. We no longer look alike." Jessica says sadly.

Elizabeth's hair was a lot shorter. She had it curled with barrettes, it was just past her ears. It was still blond, but it was darker than her sister's. Jessica's hair was still long, she couldn't cut it, her contract on the show demanded that her character Brittany have long hair. She had lighter highlights, due to Jessica being in the sun a lot. She looked at Elizabeth with envy. She looked great, very New York. Jessica felt like a typical California Beach Bunny. Funny. In high school, Elizabeth cried when Jessica went dark, but now Jessica wished she had her sister's shorter hair. She looked like their great grandma, Samantha. 

"Jess, how's this." Elizabeth says holding up a boring brown dress. On the other hand, Elizabeth was still conservative. Nuns dressed more sexy.

"Ah. Nope. Sorry sis. For someone that brags about fashion, you pick fhe safest option. Hmm. How about this?" She holds up a stunning red sleek gown.

Elizabeth laughs. "That is more of your style."

Jessica looks at it. "Your right. Excuse me." She goes inside a dressing room.

Elizabeth shakes her head. It was just like old times.

Later at the salon, they were getting their hair done. Elizabeth was going to wear her hair with crystals, to go with the dress she picked out. When she showed Jess, her sister whistled. It was a form fitting dark blue dress, with a deep open back, with fake jewels sewn on it. Way more sexier than Elizabeth's style, but on her, it looked great. Earlier, the salesman that was helping her pick shoes at Manolo Blanik was hitting on Elizabeth. Jessica was almost jealous, especially with Elizabeth giggling at his lame lines. 

Jessica's dress was just as sexy. She couldn't find anything at Sak's, so they went to a another store. They couldn't find anything at any of the big box stores, so they went to a smaller, less known store. The owner was surprised to see the twins, and asked them for autographs. Elizabeth was surprised, she wasn't famous. But the saleswoman watched Jessica's soap opera on a daily basis, and recognized Elizabeth on the brief time she had back in high school. 

After getting their autographs, she showed the twins her designs. The twins were in awe. The woman, named Carla, was extremely talented at her work, every dress in her small store was created and tailored by her. All of her clothing was well made. Both twins fell in love with her designs. They looked around, Elizabeth buying a black dress, perfect for a business dinner, and Jessica buying a deep red wine coloured gown with a slit on the side. It was very Jessica. The place was expensive, but the twins didn't mind, they loved her work. They took her business card, and promised to come back with their friends. Carla thanked them and gave them both complimentary earrings her sister created. 

Both twins were definitely wearing the earrings. They matched the dresses perfectly. Jessica was going to wear her hair up, and was texting Lila on want she was wearing, Lila texted back with a heart emoji. After their hair was done, Elizabeth went home, with Jessica going back to her hotel to get ready. 

Since Elizabeth had some time, after doing her makeup, she checked her emails. There was one from her old college buddy, Nina Harper. Nina wrote that she got her grant from her company. Elizabeth congratulated her, the money was important for Nina's medical research. The cause was important to Nina, her mom was sick with Lou Gehrig's Disease. 

Poor Nina was saddened when she found out. She and her mom admittedly didn't get along, but when she started showing signs of not being herself, Nina begged her mom to see a doctor. Mrs Harper was hesitant, she hated doctors, but respected Nina's job as a medical research scientist. When they both heard the news, both were devastated. Since that day, Nina dedicated herself to finding a cure. She worked tirelessly, but thankfully still had a life. She wrote that she and her mom were going on a cruise before she returns to work. The grant wouldn't come through for another three months. 

Elizabeth wrote back and told her mom that she was thinking of her. Nina said that her mom already knew. The next email came from her cousin, Kelly. 

Kelly said she was having the time of her life in Hong Kong. After she graduated, she applied to a college up north from she was living. After she got her teaching degree, she moved to Asia to teach English. She and a few SVH alums were living together in a shared townhouse. Bill Chase, DeeDee Gordan, Lois Waller and Rick Andover. Elizabeth was weary reading that. Kelly always had trouble with men, her tastes in men were worse than Jessica. 

Kelly and Rick always had a turbulent relationship. They dated on and off for years. Her cousins hated Rick, he always tried to cheat on Kelly with the twins and Robin. Ugh. But they were always polite to Rick whenever Kelly brought him around. Elizabeth hoped that Rick cleaned up his act, since he was in the car with Charlie and Betsy when they crashed. 

Bill and DeeDee were no longer dating, they broke up years ago. Bill wasn't a teacher, he dropped out of college in freshman year, but he didn't need college, he ended up selling a surfboard design that was perfect for shorter people, since he taught surfing lessons in his spare time. His design made him a millionaire. DeeDee was his business partner, she created the artful designs on his boards. Apparently, DeeDee owned the home. She and Bill flew back in forth selling his boards all around the world, including Hawaii, Australia, South Africa, The French Rivera, Florida, and California. Just to name a few. They were currently in Hong Kong to discuss business to be partnered with a very wealthy businessman. If this deal went through, they were going to be international. Number one surfboard company in the world. Kelly wrote Bill and DeeDee were excited. 

She also said Rick no longer drank. He said that car accident scared him. He said that seeing those children shook him on how precious life is. Rick didn't get better overnight, it took him years. He gave up the bottle last year. Kelly swore Rick was different now. She said in her email that Rick was working with a construction company, and he was learning Chinese. 

Lois Waller was teaching English as well, she and DeeDee were good friends, and was close to Bill. She was fluent in Chinese, and was teaching English at the local University. Kelly was teaching English to elementary school kids. 

Elizabeth wrote Kelly to wish everyone luck. Kelly wrote back later to say thanks. She said she and Rick wanted to visit later in the year. 

Hearing the door buzzer, she let Billie in. Cara was at Lila's getting ready. 

An hour later, the taxi arrived. Elizabeth was already dressed, same with Billie. Jessica, Brooke and Lila were already inside. All four women go to Maria's and Johanna's Broadway debut.


	22. Chapter 22

Mike McAllery yawned as he turned the nut on the car he was working on. After he finished, he rolled out from underneath the car he was working on and sat up. He was half listening to the radio, he didn't really care about the drug kingpin that was arrested. When he heard the next name, he turned his head sharply. He quickly got up and turned up the radio.

"Clay DiPalma, associate of the Karl Family was just released on parole. The DA wants him to testify against Nelson Karl in the upcoming trail. We will be updating you on this story as it develops."

When a rock song started playing, Mike once again turned down the radio. He didn't know Clay DiPalma very well, but they ran in the same circles back in the day. Clay was a regular in the bar Mike used to frequent years ago when he was just eighteen; he was just a small time dealer. Selling stolen prescriptions from his sick grandma. 

Mike admitted he bought some pills, he liked the feeling of forgetting. He and his mom never got along, she threw him out when he was just seventeen. He didn't really have any opinions on Clay, he was just some guy that brought party favors from time to time. It all changed when William White moved to town.

Mike was at the bar celebrating his nineteenth birthday when William White walked in. The whole bar froze staring at the newcomer that just walked in. When Mike saw William, he instantly hated him. 

William was studying the bar's patron's with a cool look. When his eyes met Mike's, he gave him a malicious smirk. Mike wanted to punch him. When William walked up to him, he challenged him to a game of pool. Not backing away from a challenge, Mike accepted.

The game was intense. William refused to bet any money, he claimed to play for fun. Yeah right. Mike saw right through him. If William won, he would have total control of the bar, including the outside area. So Mike played smart. The bar patrons were watching, they already knew this was not a ordinary game. 

The game went on for an hour. When the final ball, the eight was there, Mike and William's balls were both in front of it. Mike knew he had to win. He must. Clay was watching, already he was enamored with William. Mike closed out everything except the ball and cue. With his heart beating, he hit the white ball with a loud *clack.*

The ball went in. Mike acted cool when the bar applauded. Inside he was shaking. He had to win. He didn't trust William at all. William walked across and shook his hand, congratulating on his win. 

"Good game. I had fun."

"Same here. Thanks." 

The bar patrons didn't see, but William winked at him. Already, Mike knew he was going to be trouble.

The next few months changed. William was attending school at Sweet Valley University. He was a sophomore and was majoring in business and politics. He ended up in a fraternity, Sigma, but resigned after six months. Tom Watts, who's best friend and roommate was a member along with Tom. When William joined, Danny gave his resignation. No one knew why, he was on the fast track to be president next year. 

It wasn't until after Tom joined William's Secret Society that Tom found out why. William was a racist. He and his followers, mostly Sigma members wanted to keep his club "Pure." When Tom found out, he didn't know what to think. It wasn't until that Hispanic waiter was attacked when he resigned. He apologized to Danny, and he quit the Sigmas as well. 

Mike was just outside having a smoke when he saw William and his pathetic followers attacking that poor waiter. He punched William in the face and took him back inside. When Tom saw Mike threatening William, he saw William smile. If there was a word to describe William, cold wouldn't be the first word to describe it. Maybe empty. The eyes, they were voids. 

When Mike met Jessica the next year, he immediately fell in love. He thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever met. At first he didn't want her to know he was enamored with her. He wanted to test her, to see if she was good enough for him. Thinking back, it was the other way, Mike being good enough for her. 

She passed his tests. He admitted he was very immature. Having never having a serious relationship before, he didn't know what to do. He pushed her away. Not right away, but slowly. He was intimidated by Jessica and verbally abused and controlled her. He was afraid of losing her, just like his mom. 

Despite his flaws, Jessica loved him unconditionally. Mike loved her too, and whatever her sister and Steven believed, he never cheated. Ever. Yeah, the women in the bar were very friendly, but Mike refused to take it any further than a friendly hug. 

He asked her to move in after two weeks. Then after asked her to marry him. Their quickie wedding wasn't the best, but it was legal. Their marriage lasted one month. 

Mike was hurt when Jessica refused to acknowledge their relationship. They fought often. Mike thought that marrying her would force her to come out to her family and friends, but she refused. He stupidly left the gun he bought for protection last year. 

Jessica left him that night. Mike when he saw the note went in a deep drunken rage. He knew where he was, downstairs at her brother's. He grabbed the gun and ran downstairs to confront his wife. When Steven saw the gun, he and Steven fought. Then Mike was shot. 

It was a accident. Mike didn't mean to shoot. He was drunk. There was only one bullet. He was only trying to scare Steven. But that shot changed their whole lives. Steven was arrested, and Mike went into shock. It was weeks before Mike woke up. When he found out what happened, he was *pissed.* 

He ended up in a chair. But that wasn't why he was angry, it wasn't because of his mom visiting, it was because Jessica never came to see him. While in a coma, his *mom* had to bring Jessica to see him. He didn't know, not until much later. 

He was busy feeling sorry for himself. When he found out his brother in law was going to be charged with attempted murder, he didn't care. He freely went to court to watch him get sentenced. He wanted revenge. Not on Steven, but on Jessica. She *left* him. It wasn't until Jessica screamed at Mike to not blame Steven, but to blame her. Mike woke up from her words. He begged the judge to hear his words. He needed Jessica to listen and asked the judge to make her stay. 

Mike confessed it was his fault. He brought the gun. He shot himself. On purpose. The courtroom exploded. The judge threw out the case and Steven was exonerated. Before he was led away by a nurse, he mouthed 'I love you' to Jessica. 

He and Steven didn't get off easy. Steven was charged with a misdemeanor. Mike had a more serious charge. Third degree assault misdemeanor. It was his gun. The judge ordered Steven to be Mike's caretaker. When both Steven and Mike thought about it, it was genius. They were both hotheaded and fought for a week. The judge knew that they both deserved to punish each other, since both were rivals. But what no one saw coming, was their upcoming lifelong friendship. 

It was a Saturday. Steven came along to do his duties. Then when Mike was waiting for Steven, who was ignoring his yells, he forced himself out of bed to investigate. He saw Steven on the floor. Mike immediately smelled the gas. He forced himself off the chair and crawled to Steven. He immediately shut the stove off and threw his heavy paperweight out his kitchen window, then performed CPR. Then when he saw Steven breathing, he called 911. 

They became best friends after that day. Steven and Mike because close. He was even Steven's best man at his wedding. He and Jessica became close, briefly dating for awhile, but their romantic relationship wasn't the same. They drifted apart. He had a very brief fling with her twin, Elizabeth. Their "flirtation" thankfully ended as quick as it began. 

Anyways, before all that, when Mike found out Elizabeth was dating William White, he kept his mouth shut. He usually spoke his mind, but didn't say a word. Jessica must have understood, he and Jessica never went on a double date with William and Elizabeth. It was after Jessica and his marriage ended is when Nelson Karl started sniffing around. 

He was watching Clay and offered him a chance to be his "business partner." Code for dealing. Clay accepted. He was looking for bigger loot. Mike knew Clay was making a huge mistake. But it wasn't his business. If he saw the future, he would have warned Clay to stay away. 

Nelson wasn't working alone, he had a silent partner. William. It was White that told Nelson Karl about Clay DiPalma. He wanted to run the underground drug business with someone. Nelson accepted. The SVU area was perfect for new stomping grounds. The woman he loved Jessica got mixed up with it. 

It was Nelson's cronies that supplied Celine with the drugs. Then when Jessica got mixed up with a police sting, is when her new boyfriend arrested her. 

Mike was scared for Jessica. But there was nothing he could do. The only thing he could do was pray. Thank god her boyfriend saved her life. Mike was ready to pay for her appeal lawyers. She was acquitted and Celine was arrested. 

She testified against Nelson's boys, and all three were sentenced. Celine served her time, and was released early on good behavior. She was on her second strike, one more and she was looking at life. Mike hoped she turned her life around. Watching her on that stupid show, it looked like she has. 

Mike didn't give a damn about her, but anyone that got involved with William White ended up in deep shit. Clay should have stayed away. William offered him empty promises. He mentioned that he had a friend. A business partner. He told DiPalma about Nelson. How DiPalma could be a big shot. Clay was a idiot. He should have punched William and walked away. William gave him Karl's information. Then he left. 

That is when he started selling drugs. William White was already declared legally dead. Even with a scar, he still impressed Clay. Mike suspected he and Clay had a "thing." Wouldn't surprise Mike, William used people like tissue. 

Jessica and her new boyfriend got involved. Then when Jessica was dating Clay, her best friend jumped out the window. That is when they realized how dangerous Clay was. He was just a fish. The bigger one was Karl. He left the country. Then after being arrested and brought back, he faked his death. 

Mike wasn't surprised. He learned it from his silent partner, William. He knew deep down inside William was dead. They did dental records. But his ghost was still around pulling the strings. Mike hoped Karl got put away for good. The prisons in California won't be good enough, he needed to be in ADX in Colorado. He was a wanted man there too. 

After he wiped himself off, he heard the door to the garage open. His wife, Mary (Wallace) McAllery walked in with a cold beer. He thanked her and took a sip. A few seconds later, their son, two year old Jake came running in. Mike laughed and picked him up. 

He told his family that he would come inside. His business, Mike's Body Repair was doing alright. After his family went inside, he dumped out his beer. He was still on the clock.


	23. Chapter 23

"Bravo! Bravo!" The audience roared their applause. Maria and Johanna bowed along with the cast. When Maria stepped forward, the audience whooped and whistled. When Johanna took her bow, the building exploded with cheers and clapping.

Maria smiled at her fellow castmate. Johanna was crying happy tears. She never expected to be applauded for her debut, never mind handed long stemmed roses. Maria had roses too, she had fans. But Johanna, this was her night. They took their final bow and after the curtains closed, they walked off stage.

"Oh, my god. Holy shit. Pitch me. No way that was- OW!" 

Maria and her castmates laughed. Johanna was glaring at her baby sister who was smiling with a "wasn't me" look. 

"Very funny. Did I fuck up, especially during the attic scene?"

"Jo, you were fine. You never missed a cue." Her fellow costar, who played Cassie says.

"But I was looking left, not down."

"You were fine. No one noticed. When you told off the grandmother, the song you snag brought down the house. Johanna you killed it." Maria says.

"Jo, you worry too much. C'mon. Let's get change. The twins want to go out for dinner, and I'm starving." Julie says with her stomach rumbling. None of them ate, they were too nervous.

Afterwards, their friends waited patiently as Maria and Johanna signed autographs for their new fans. When they were done, they jumped in the limo Lila ordered and left. Except for Lila, they were all sipping champagne and laughing.

"So, how was it?" Maria asked.

"Amazing. Johanna, why didn't you ever act in Sweet Valley, you were amazing. You were born to be on stage." Billie says. She was still fixing her makeup from the crying she was doing while watching the play. 

"What about me? I'm a professional." Maria says in a pouty manner. Than laughs in a "I'm kidding" tone. She acted several times when she was younger, on stage and in front of the camera.

"Same here." Jessica pipes in. She didn't want to admit it, she was jealous. Johanna and Maria were amazing. Jessica knew that if she was there, she would faded in the background. Johanna and Maria were stars. True stars. 

"I don't know. I was never interested in acting. I liked singing, but only in private."

"You could have been a star. Who knows you could have attended Julliard years ago." Julie says. 

"But music was always your thing, not mine."

"C'mon Johanna, remember that contest we did, alllll the way back in sixth grade? That song we wrote Unicorn Rock? That steps we took to sing that song?" Lila tells her. That was fun. 

Jessica says nothing. She was just a background singer. It was just a dumb contest, their friend Janet ordered the Unicorns to enter the contest. They wrote the song and asked their classmates to participate. Jessica and Lila both wanted to sing. Jessica back then was a good singer, but Lila wanted the spotlight. In the end it was Lila that performed. Or lipsang. She was jealous of Jessica's voice, and almost always lost out to Jessica. 

What the Unicorns didn't know it was Johanna that was the true singer. Lila overheard her singing and practically ordered her to be in her music video. At least behind the scene. When they won, they wanted them to perform live. It was a mess. Jessica found out Lila was lip singing and wanted to expose her, but had no clue who the singer was. Both Lila and Johanna went to Los Angeles to perform but the guy refused to let in both girls. In the end, Lila forced Johanna to perform on stage. She was a hit, and became a minor celebrity in Sweet Valley Middle School for awhile. 

That seed was planted in Johanna's mind. But it didn't blossom until tonight. She was very glad Julie pushed her to audition. She was glad to have Julie and Maria. Both of their supports helped her get over her stage fright. 

"Anyway. To Johanna and Maria. Plus Julie. A glass. Cheers." Brooke says holding up a glass. Everyone chugged, except Lila who drank seltzer instead. 

Afterwards they were seated in a exclusive section of the restaurant Elizabeth and Maria recommended. Elizabeth and Julie ordered a vegetarian meal, Jessica ordered shrimp, Johanna wanted a steak, Maria ordered salmon, Brooke was eating a BLT and fries, and Lila was eating lobster. 

After the plates were cleaned up, they were sharing a bottle of a bottle red wine, except for Lila, since she was expecting. She was drinking apple juice. She was smiling, but on the inside her stomach was turning. Looks like the baby was disagreeing with her choice of dinner. 

"Excuse me." She hurriedly got up and rushed out to the washroom. 

Her friends watch her walk out sympathetically, especially Billie who had two pregnancies. Her first pregnancy was unexpected, her and Steven weren't expecting it. They were on the pill, but at that time, she was trying out a new prescription since the pharmacy recalled her pills due to a manufacturing error. The company that bought the company changed the formula and didn't bother to warn the women about the changes. Her body didn't have time to adjust to the new pills on time, and she got unexpectedly pregnant. 

Seeing the stick, she sobbed. Her and Steven weren't ready. She was still in school, Steven as well. She was afraid. She told a stressed out Steven about her pregnancy and Steven basically shut down. Steven thought Billie was pulling away. She was, but not for the reasons he thought. Steven and Billie didn't know what their next step should be. 

Billie went to the women's health clinic to get some answers. To confirm what she was expecting, and to get advice. Sure enough she was a few weeks along. The counselor gave her a list of options, including advice about abortion. Billie was hesitant. It was Steven's baby too. But the woman said it was ultimately her choice. *She* was carrying it not Steven. 

When she got home her and Steven had a huge fight. Especially when Billie mentioned the abortion. But that wasn't the only reason. Steven found Billie's acceptance letter to her acceptance to the prestigious music program in Spain. Steven accused Billie of abandoning him, and Billie accused Steven of trying to control her. They didn't speak for two days, and Steven slept at Mike's. They had a long talk and reluctantly agreed to get married. 

A girl's wedding is something every woman dreams of. So Hallmark says. In reality, Billie was dreading it. She had no clue what to do. Her guests, her dress, her decor. She was lost. Steven had no clue either. He asked Alice, his mom to take the reigns. 

You heard of bridezillas? Try a momzilla. Alice disregarded everything Billie wanted. Yellow flowers? Nope. It has to be purple. The food, nope. The guests won't enjoy it, despite Steven and Billie liking fried foods. She instead ordered finger sandwiches and pouched eggs. It looked like a Theta Tea. 

Her own *mom* wasn't allowed to have a input. Her guest list was mostly Alice's and Ned's friends plus their coworkers. As for the cake, it was a vanilla cake with buttercream frosting with purple flowers. *Shudder.* Her dress was nice, at least Billie picked it out. She bought it off the rack. Steven was wearing his nicest suit. 

Neither of them told their parents, Billie had a miscarriage. It was tragic and unexpected. They told the twins and both supported them. They were in love, and were living together but this next step wasn't the right time. They had a long talk, and gave a announcement that the wedding was off. 

Alice was speechless. She was more devastated at the canceled wedding than anything. For once, she lost her voice. Billie and Steven's relationship was stronger than ever. Luckily for Alice, a wedding did happen. An elderly couple, one of them related to the family came by to say hello to the Wakefield's before they headed to city hall. It was either Jessica or Elizabeth that suggested they get married here. They had everything, except the bride and groom. 

They clapped when they got married. Especially Billie. She loved Steven, but now wasn't the time. She and him had a good long talk and she headed to Spain to finish her schooling there. Steven and her had a long distance relationship. She visited home whenever she had time off and during her final year, they discussed getting married. 

It was during the twins junior year. Jessica already dropped out, and Elizabeth was home from England. Billie was attending the Wakefield's New Year Eve party when Steven proposed. This time Billie didn't hesitate. She said yes. She remembered the applause, especially the twins. 

This time around they planned the wedding. She had her mom helping. To be polite she asked for Alice to order the flowers. But once again, Alice tried hijacking the wedding. Thank god the twins stopped her. She ordered purple bouquets for the bridesmaids. Jessica called the flower shop and changed it to Billie's choice, yellow daffodils, marigolds and yellow roses. 

The wedding took two years to plan. Billie and Steven needed to save up for the wedding and honeymoon. Her parents gifted them with a trip to Kyoto, Japan, to any resort they wished. Not wanting to be undone, Alice and Ned gave them keys to a new (used) SUV. 

It was perfect. Her dress was exactly Billie dreamed of, a mermaid style dress with lace sleeves, and a vintage veil worn by the women in the Winkler family. Steven wore a tux. They married in the Wakefield's backyard with guests chosen from Billie and Steven. 

After they married, they enjoyed their reception at The Red Lion, Sweet Valley University's coffee shop. Her parents asked why, Billie said this is where they first met. She was studying a law book that was hard to find, and Steven approached her and asked to borrow it for his law class. She thought he was the hottest guy she ever met, Steven wanted a excuse to meet her. He seen her in his freshman class, but didn't know what to say. Seeing her studying, it was a perfect icebreaker. They had a good talk and ended up dating that weekend. After that it was uphill. They moved in after six months, with Alice and Ned's disapproval, but it was meant to be. Now they weren't living "in sin" anymore. Alice was too old fashioned. 

The reception was fun. They made arrangements to order fried chicken and wedges from their partner, Corral Chicken Palace (same owners) and instead of a wedding cake, they had yellow and blue cupcakes. They even had a purple groom cake for a tribute to Alice. They ate, then danced to their wedding song, "I Love You All Over Again" by Alan Jackson. 

Then they spent the night at the Sweet Valley's BnB in the honeymoon suite and left to Japan the next evening. It was there little Austin was conceived. When they returned, they settled in the married life. Steven went back to his lawyer job and Billie went back to teaching. Then the symptoms started. This time they both went to the doctor and squealed in excitement when they were told they were pregnant. 

This time they were ready. They moved out of that apartment to the one down the hall. A two bedroom. They had fun decorating the nursery with some input from both parents. They had no clue what the gender was and asked for a gender neutral theme. A beach theme. Perfect. 

Steven was so overprotective and scared for Billie's pregnancy. The doctor warned her it was very high risk. Her body was risking losing the fetus. At the advice of her doctor, she took time off work to rest. They didn't want to lose this baby. Billie picked up the guitar and sang songs to her unborn child. She missed teaching. So as a compromise, they agreed for Billie to give lessons but only in their apartment. 

She was taking a shower when her water broke. At first she didn't notice, not until she started drying herself. She rushed naked to the living room and told Steven the baby was coming. Thank god for the SUV. Billie's small car wouldn't fit her. Twelve hours later, little Austin was born. Six pounds three ounces. 

Now that Austin was three, Billie wondered if they should try again. Give Austin a brother or sister. But not until the trail was over. Plus them getting the loan to buy that house they were looking at. Seeing Lila looking green, she suggested everyone that they return home. They paid the bill and tipped generously. 

On the ride back to their hotels, plus Maria and Elizabeth's apartment, Billie gave Lila a number to the women's clinic in Sweet Valley. Lila saw Dr.Rollins, but she needed advice. Billie said the counselors there will help Lila with any advice she ever wanted. Lila thanked her and took the card. She already decided. She was going to keep this baby.


	24. Chapter 24

"I'm sorry Bruce. Whatever happens between patients and their doctors are strictly confidential. Yes, I'm aware Mrs Patman is on the Board of Directors at the hospital. I suggest you talk to Lila. Good day." Enid 'Alexandra' Rollins says hanging up. Phew. She didn't want to be Lila when Bruce confronted her. He found her pamphlets. 

Lila saw her awhile back ago about her pregnancy. She was only a few weeks along but was early enough to make a decision. Alex gave her some information on anything to do with pregnancy, plus options about abortion. 

Lila thanked her and walked out. Alex wished her luck. She knew what Lila was going through. She went through that herself. Except her decision was clear. 

It was during her senior year at SVU. Her and Noah were engaged. She was at the Theta House celebrating a party thrown in her honor. This time as the Vice President of Theta. She just got her acceptance letter to medical school. She was accepted at the prestigious Tulane University of Medicine. Her mom, Adele Rollins was happy for her, same with everyone else.

She wasn't feeling like herself those days and was feeling sick. She chalked it up to nerves, she bit her fingernails down to the nub, waiting to hear back from Tulane. Noah was happy for her, he too was accepted in Tulane. What are the odds. While Alexandra was interested in becoming a obstetrician, Noah wanted to be a psychiatrist. The day she saw her acceptance letter, she screamed in excitement. She wasn't sure if her grades were high enough, but she studied her ass off, even while running Theta. 

She was at the Theta House when she felt sick. She chalked it up to nerves. But the next day, she was really hung over. But that was impossible, she was stone cold sober. Scared, she saw a nurse at the university campus. Her fears were realized, she was pregnant. 

She knew immediately what to do. She asked for the number for Planned Parenthood. Ignoring the screaming protestors, she went and got the procedure. She was back in school the next day. To this day Noah never found out. She felt guilty sometimes, but if she went through that pregnancy, she wouldn't be where she was now. 

She told her nurse to send in the next patient. 

Later that night, Alex was watching her daughter sleep. This pregnancy was definitely planned. Olivia Regina Pearson just turned three. She smiled and tucked her in. Her and Noah agreed on the name. Olivia and Regina were good friends, taken far too soon. She went and turned on the music box beside her bed. It was a gift from Nicholas Morrow. It was Regina's. The painting in her room was one of Olivia's last drawings before she died, a sketch of Sweet Valley High. 

She went and climbed into bed beside her husband. Noah aka "T-Squared" was the perfect man for her. He didn't judge her, he knew about her wild past with drugs and alcohol, plus her falling out with Elizabeth Wakefield. Their relationship went up and down, but always made up. They talked for awhile before Alex turned off the lamp. She had new patients coming in for the next few weeks. If Lila goes through with it, she will be glad to have Lila as her doctor.


	25. Chapter 25

Lila smiled at her belly. In nine months, little Fowler was going to make his or her debut. She already bought Bruce's ring. Twenty four karat platinum gold ring with flawless black diamonds and rubies. She didn't find a dress, but she wanted to wait till after the baby was born. She was already seeing it. Vera Wang, exclusive limited edition. Or even a designer from Italy. 

Lila was having a blast. New York was amazing. They went shopping, seen the sights, went to Central Park and rode a horse and carriage and even went to New York fashion week. They had tickets to a WNBA game, New York Liberty vs Los Angeles Sparks. Jessica's old friend from the now defunct Sweet Valley Junior High school was now was a player on the Liberty team, Bethel McCoy.

Lila met Bethel years ago while visiting Jessica. That was during their eighth grade. At first Lila didn't like her, she found her boring and weird. Bethel found Lila stuck up and snobby. They became mild rivals, always trying to outdo each other for Jessica's friendship. But eventually came to a truce. Jessica was different, she was more athletic than the year before, and wasn't the same person back at SVMS. She greeted Lila and introduced them to one another. It was a chilly reception. They never became friends, not even after they went to SVH in ninth grade, but respected each other. 

Lila remembered Jessica being depressed when Bethel moved away to Rochester, New York. It was about the time Bethel was being bullied for her sexuality. Rumors were spreading around that Bethel was a lesbian. Bethel never denied it, but never confirmed it either. The bullying was bad. Charlie Cashman, Rick Andover, Molly Hecht and Betsy Martin were the meanest tormentors. 

Lila felt ashamed she took part in it. The bullying got so bad, Bethel was taking home classes. Then her dad got transferred. She left but not before telling Jessica and Abbie Richardson, Jessica's former best friend before they drifted apart, that she was going to miss them. Lila regretted it everyday that she bullied Bethel. She hoped to meet her at the game and apologize in person.

Later at the game, they all were at the game screaming at the Sparks to make the shot. When they first got there, Elizabeth, Maria, Johanna and Julie were cheering for New York. Jessica, Lila, and Billie were calling them traitors. Cara had no preference. It wasn't serious, it was good fun. But when they saw who the Spark's star player was they screamed in excitement. Shelly Novak was the center. When Shelly saw them she waved. 

It was a close game. Everyone cheered as Shelly made that shot. Well, at least in their section. The spectators from New York threw popcorn at them for cheering on a rival team. Afterwards, Elizabeth used her press pass to get them to meet the players. When they saw Shelly, they congratulated her. When they saw Bethel, Jessica hugged her. Lila walked up to Bethel and apologized deeply for the bullying. Bethel forgave Lila, saying they were just kids. 

Bethel had to go, she was meeting her girlfriend at her apartment. She came out last year, she was campaigning against bullying against LGBT teens. She gave Jessica her email and agreed to a interview with Elizabeth for her magazine article. Elizabeth wanted to interview her about her cause. After she left, they waited for Shelly to take her out for drinks.

Shelly barely changed. She was a successful basketball player, same with Bethel. She lived in the LA area, playing for the Sparks. She was recruited after college graduation at the state university. She was still single, her career kept her busy. If she wasn't playing, she was busy teaching basketball for underprivileged girls. Plus working hard to get funding for girls athletics. She turned down Elizabeth's request for a interview, saying a up and coming magazine already contacted her for their first issue.

Billie was curious. She asked about the magazine's name. Shelly said it had no name yet, but it was already creating buzz. Apparently the owners were interviewing famous actors and directors. The magazine was looking for editors, including one for the coveted editor-in-chief. Billie told Elizabeth she should apply. She was pleased when Elizabeth said she would. 

Hearing that Jessica squealed. Her and Elizabeth the dynamic duo together again. Elizabeth loved New York, but she hated being away from home. She was ready to make a change.


	26. Chapter 26

Winston was hungry. Since Brooke was in New York and Todd was busy and couldn't come to the beach with him, Winston figured he might as well come to surf. He waved at Denny Jacobson and his wife, Kimberly (Haver) Jacobson. Kimberly was wearing a bikini, she obviously didn't give two shits about her swollen belly. According to her socials, she was five months along with their second child. Their son, five year old Mason was building a sand castle.

Winston went to order a hotdog and a large OJ. He was starving. Mmm mmmh. Best hot dogs in Sweet Valley. He polished it off in thirty seconds. Damn. He was still hungry. He decided to order some onion rings as well as a second dog. After he got his order he sat down.

"Is this seat taken?"

Winston looks up. 

"Don't need to ask. Grace! How's the lifeguard career doing?"

He smiled at his old "girlfriend." They "dated" in sixth grade, but it was just puppy love. They remained friends though. Grace Oliver looked amazing. She always was a water child. She practically lived on the Sweet Valley Beaches growing up. Being a lifeguard is something she always dreamed of. 

"Amazing. I heard about you and Brooke. Congrats! So how's the wedding planning?"

"Still planning. Brooke's in New York with the twins as well as Billie, Lila and Cara."

"I heard about Cara. Poor girl. How's she taking the upcoming trail?"

Winston shook his head. "She's terrified. She isn't the only one. I heard Clay DiPalma is out on parole. You heard of Isabella Ricci?"

"Jessica's college roommate? What about her?"

"She thinks she being stalked."

Grace shook her head. "Poor girl. Here I thought I had it bad."

Winston nods sympathetically. "Devin Whitelaw. Is he still bothering you?"

"Not anymore. Ugh. He was bad news in high school. He almost ruined Enid's life. Plus Jessica's in college. The hell was I thinking going out with him? He's nothing but a coward." Grace shuddered.

Grace attended community college, she couldn't afford attending SVU. Luckily she got a partial scholarship for the degree of her choice in Marine Biology. She always wanted to have a career about the ocean, and SVCC had a good program. After she graduated, she couldn't find a job in her field of choice so she decided to be a lifeguard during the summer months. 

She loved being a lifeguard. Every summer she worked on the Sweet Valley Beaches, since junior year at SVH. When she wasn't working she was working at the local aquarium as a tour guide. It paid pretty well, especially when she got her promotion to evening manager. She didn't want to give up her job as a lifeguard, so she made arrangements for her hours to start at six instead of five. 

She met Devin a few summers ago. When she saw him walking in the ocean with all of his clothes on, Grace immediately ran into the ocean and carried him out of the waves. He was drunk, Grace could see that, so she called for a ambulance. When the ambulance came, she gave the paramedics his name, just in case. She couldn't come, she was already late for her second job. 

When she arrived at her lifeguard post the next week for her morning shift, she was surprised to see a bouquet of red roses. When she saw who gave them to her, she was surprised to see who it was from. Her old classmate, Devin. 

The flowers continued to come, different colours each time. She wondered why Devin didn't just talk to her. According to the cards, he wanted to thank her for saving his life. She decided to come two hours early to catch Devin. Her shift on Saturdays didn't start till ten, but already there was some surfers. She was keeping an eye on them, till she saw Devin, carrying some lilies.

She drove her lifeguard truck to her tower and beeped the horn. Poor Devin looked so embarrassed. But she was flattered at the attention. They immediately started dating. 

The relationship only lasted a few months. Grace was feeling suffocated by Devin. He was clingy. He always wanted to know what she was doing, why she couldn't call him back everytime he called. Grace tried telling him she was always busy. Her jobs kept her busy. He was also jealous and possessive. He demanded who she was talking to every time, anywhere. Even if it was a drowning victim or a guest at the aquarium.

Grace finally got fed up and threw him out. She knew she was making a mistake letting Devin move in. It was way too early, and too fast. She told Devin she needed her space. She should have seen the signs. Too clingy, love bombing, too possessive, and that was the start of it. He was pressuring her for marriage and a baby. That was way too fast for her. She told him it was over and gave him a month to move out.

Of course Devin kept dragging his feet. He kept trying to win her back. Buying her jewelry, flowers, designer purses, Grace rejected them all. She was relieved he moved out after his tactics didn't work. But that was only the beginning. He then started stalking her.

First the phone calls. Then emails, then gifts of flowers and cutesy stuffed animals. Grace sent them back. She wondered why Devin was like that. In high school he was Mr Cool. She asked around and found out the truth. Devin was a ex con. He was just released on hit and run charges. He served his time after hitting a innocent man and fleeing the scene. Her old friend Jessica was there as a witness. Thank god she stayed behind. She saved his life. 

Devin was caught in Corvina hiding in his ex nanny's house. He was arrested and pleased guilty. He was supposed to be charged for leaving the scene of a crime, plus being under the influence. He was high on PCP. He was still high when he was arrested.

His rich uncle in Vegas hired a expensive attorney. He made a deal. The drug charges didn't stick, although he was charged with possession. He served his six months for the misdemeanor, plus another year for the pills. Plus he was facing a lawsuit from his relatives back east. The lawsuit was dropped though since Devin was underage when they expanded their house on credit. They were lucky, their Vegas relative paid off their debts.

Grace wasn't afraid of Devin, but she was starting to get annoyed. The phone calls and presents were annoying, but when Devin started following her around, plus hiring a private detective, she got fed up. She filed a restraining order against him. He left her alone. Last she heard, he moved to Florida. 

"Well, he's long gone. I don't want to see that jerk again as long as I live."

"Good. Wonder what changed. Elizabeth was crazy about him."

"People change. Elizabeth and Jessica fought over Todd. According to Jessica, Devin was still hung up over Elizabeth. Two years later."

Winston shook his head. He never liked Devin. Found him too slick. But he was a million times better than William White. Ugh. That guy was a psychopath. He hated to admit it, he was glad he was dead. He was a killer. 

He finishes up his food. 

"Grace, I gotta go. I need to head back. My shift at the station will start in a hour."

"Yeah, I gotta go too. My break is done. I'm sure Ryan is getting tired of keeping an eye on both his tower and mine."

"Tell Taylor to take it easy. Wendy and I worry about him." Winston tells her. Him and his old summer buddy, Wendy from Sweet Valley Shores were still close. He already asked her to be is best woman, along with Todd who was his best man.

Winston waved goodbye. Grace Oliver was still as cute as she was in SVMS. He hoped she found happiness too, she deserved it.


	27. Chapter 27

Brooke sighs waiting for her mom to return from shopping. Her sister Sonya wasn't here, she was attending classes at NYU. Bobby, her stepfather was making small talk along with Brooke, to keep her updated on their lives. Brooke nodded along, as much as she liked Bobby, she wanted her mom.

Constance Gray aka, former bubblegum pop singer Coco was initially happy when her and Brooke were reunited, but after the newness wore off, she and Brooke barely spent much time together, causing Brooke to feel abandoned. Again. At least her dad tried. Even with his third marriage, and Brooke as a adult, they talked regularly. Constance almost never did, either she was busy with her new family or touring. She didn't even call to congratulate Brooke on her college grad, or her engagement. Brooke was slightly bitter. If it was Sonya, Constance would move the Earth for her. 

She didn't know why she even bothered. Her mom was barely around. After her record label dropped her all those years ago for her "old mom" image, Constance left behind "Coco" and became a bigger star as herself. Her first "adult" album became a hit. She tearfully told Brooke she had to leave Sweet Valley and move to New York. Her and Brooke cried. They were together for only a few months. Constance promised to keep in touch. Phone calls, letters, emails. 

At first she did. She called every night. Then every weekend, then it slowly dropped off from there. Even her letters stopped coming. Yeah the Christmas cards were right on schedule, and her birthdays, but other than that, Constance was busy. When her dad called and demanded why she was abandoning her daughter, Constance made up a excuse she was always working. 

Brooke tried. She really did. She called as often as she could, but her mom was always on the road. When her album reached platinum, Brooke and her dad knew that was it. Rolling Stone had her on the cover. 

"Constance Grey, aka Former Pop Singer Coco, The Exclusive Interview." The cover read.

Brooke kept that magazine, and once again became a minor celebrity. She wished the twins were still around. They were attending SVJH for their eighth grade. She at least had her friends, the Unicorns. She finally accepted their offer. They did enjoy the fame, but when they saw how much it bothered Brooke, they told everyone to back off. Their rivals, the Angels were also a big help. They shielded her from any paparazzi that showed up hoping to interview her.

They finally went away. Even Constance. She took a world tour and never returned to Sweet Valley, not even to visit Brooke while attending the Grammy's in Los Angeles. Her and Brooke had a distant relationship. It was more like a aunt/niece relationship than a mother/daughter one. She knew Bobby better than her mom.

Her and Sonya weren't close. She was just a baby when they met. Brooke came over whenever she had free time, either babysitting or visiting. Then when Constance moved away they lost touch. Brooke visited as often as she could, but as she got older, the visits got less frequent. Her dad wanted her around for her schooling. 

At least Brooke made a friend. Amy Sutton's half sister Ashley lived in the same building as her mom. She babysat little Sonya occasionally. She met Peter at Johns Hopkins Medical School while she was living in Maryland. They got married and now both doctors lived in London, England.

Sonya was now a sophomore at NYU, she wanted to major in arts like her older sister. But for art, not film. She was totally New York. Brooke and her talked, and Brooke was hoping she would be a bridesmaid. She was also hoping to get closer to her, she didn't want to be estranged like the twins used to be, or Amy and Ashley. When she heard the door open and her mom and sister chattering, she stood up. 

Constance seeing Brooke looked surprised. Once again, she forgot Brooke was coming. At least Sonya looked happy, she wasn't alone, her girlfriend came along with her. Seeing Brooke, she immediately holds out her arms.

"Brooke! Oh my god! Mom didn't tell me you were coming!"

Brooke gives her a hug, while giving her mom a tight smile. After she hugs her sister, her mom hugs her. Brooke hugs her back, letting her know how much she missed her.

Constance looks her over. "Oh my god. You changed so much. Stand back and let me look at you."

Brooke smiles at her mom. Her smile fading slightly when Constance asks if she gained some weight.

"Actually, I lost weight. My career as well as my wedding keep me busy. I barely don't have enough time to eat."

"Good for you. In the industry. Looks are important."

Everyone in the room looked uncomfortable, especially poor Ursula, Sonya's girlfriend. Brooke's smile frozen. Her mom never changed. She was still obsessed with her looks. She still looked great. All that dieting and her doctors keep her young looking. Her image was important to her, especially after the whole "Coco" disaster. 

Brooke wished she never said a word. She knew the industry. Constance would have faded back into obscurity in a few years and Coco would been a forgotten memory. It was Brooke that informed the press about her mom. Because of that stupid article, Constance's record label dropped her, and she was forced to hire a new agent that told her to record her new album. Now she was living in New York in a expensive penthouse traveling all over the world, selling millions of records. Hell, she had a VH1 episode about her. Brooke rarely seen her. 

"So Mom. How's things." Brooke asked. She knew Constance, always saying what she thought without thinking. 

"Great! My new single is doing great on social media. It already sold millions on Amazon, ITunes and Spotify. On YouTube, it has forty million views." 

"Mom. That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Brooke genuinely was. She knew how important her singing career was. Her record albums sales waned these last few years, younger artists were being marketed better, older singers like herself had to go online to stay relevant. Her newest release, "Forgiveness" was a hit. Brooke and her dad were trying to get the rights for the movie soundtrack for their next movie. A remake of "Checkered Houses." She hoped her mom's record label gave them the rights. The movie would go into production next winter. 

"Thanks honey. Bobby. Instead of cooking let's go out." 

"Constance, since Brooke, and Ursula are here, I was planning to cook my famous spaghetti." 

"All right! Mom, we been going out all week. I could use a homemade meal. I keep telling Ursula about dad's cooking." 

"Oh all right. Brooke, can you come with me to the bedroom, I need help picking up a outfit for tomorrow's press conference." 

Brooke was disappointed. Her last day in New York was Sunday. She had a wedding dress appointment tomorrow, she was hoping her mom would come with her. Sonya agreed to come, she wanted to choose a maid of honor dress. Brooke didn't ask her, but she figured to have her own sister as her MOH. She couldn't think of anyone to ask. It was Saturday the next day. Brooke had a meeting with her dad's investors. Her dad was conferencing from New Zealand. She knew she'll be there all day. 

"Mom. I was hoping to have you help me pick a dress for my wedding, as well as for your mother of the bride outfit." 

"Mmm. Sorry. I didn't hear what you said. I was listening for my voicemail." Constance says looking at her phone. 

"Never mind." Brooke should have known better. Her mom was *constantly* busy. She helped pick out an outfit and talked about their careers. Her mom looked great though. She cut her hair shorter, had it dyed in a rich red brown colour, and had her eyebrows done. Her cheesy Coco look was long dead. Looking back, both her and her mom agreed she looked ridiculous. A pop star impersonating Dolly Parton. Red cowboy boots, with fringe? She looked like Hannah Montana's mom trying to look like a sixth grader. The fringe jean jacket was overkill. 

Later at dinner, both Bobby and Sonya asked about Winston. How they met, the first date, his proposal, her wedding plans. Sadly Constance didn't, she was busy looking at her phone with her husband finally snapping there is guests. Poor Ursula looked like she wanted to be anywhere but there. Brooke feeling sorry about her, tried to break the tension. 

"Did I tell you about the time Winston rented a mariachi band for me to celebrate me moving to Sweet Valley the first time?" 

"Your fiance did that? Ursula, why didn't you do that for me when I moved to New York?" Sonya joked. 

The awkwardness broken, they ate and enjoyed their meal. After Brooke helped them with the dishes, she wished everyone goodnight. After she returned to the hotel, she called her dad in New Zealand, wanting to hear his voice. Even if he was on set on a huge blockbuster movie, he always went out of his way to talk to his daughter.


	28. Chapter 28

Cara stares at the number. She didn't know what to say. It was Elizabeth that told her about that ATF agent Nick Fox. Jessica didn't even know his number, needless to say, Cara wanted her support. She already talked to Steven, both the DA and Ned Wakefield agreed it was okay to talk to Nick. Her heart beating, she dialed the number.

After listening to the boring elevator music, the thick voice of Nick Fox came on the line.

"Special Agent Nick Fox." Came the crisp cool voice.

"Hello, my name is Cara Walker. I was told to contact the head investigator."

"Cara. Listen to me. I been waiting to hear your call. But not here. Come meet me at Diamond's Pizza Place on Broadway tomorrow. Come alone."

Cara was confused. 

"Um, okay. But I thought I needed to head to the main office?"

"I'll explain. You have a cell?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to text you my private cell. I'm going to send my partner, Agent Maria Santelli."

Maria? Wow. Cara had no clue. She knew she became a cop, but had no idea she was a ATF agent. Good for her.

"Okay. What time."

"Eleven. Where are you staying at?"

Cara told him Elizabeth's and Maria's apartment building.

"OK. There will be car waiting. Do NOT step outside that building until you get the text from Maria. I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Have a good day." Nick hangs up.

Cara's heart was beating a mile a minute. This was just the beginning. After she gets back, she had to give her statements. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Karl's face. Or "Uncle Carl." She hoped Winston and Brooke celebrated their wedding, not attend her funeral.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank god she had a day off. Grace was exhausted. It was a rare weekend when she didn't have to work either job. Seeing her old pal Egbert again. Grace smiles. He still looked the same. Acted the same too. 

Flopping down on her flowery couch, she had no clue why she kept her two jobs. She could retire as a lifeguard and work full time at the aquarium. But she loved the water too much. Plus it was only a summer job. If only she could she stay as a lifeguard till she retired. 

She flipped through the channels absently looking for something to watch when her phone rang. She tiredly got up and answered her house phone. She had a cell, but preferred her house phone. Her old habits as a Unicorn Club member was deeply ingrained. Late nights gossiping with her friends, talking to Winston, calling Elizabeth and Maria for help with her homework, and calling the radio station for her Johnny Buck requests.

"Hello?"

"Hey Grace!"

"Hey Mary! How's things?" She and Mary were still close. Even though she went straight to SVH after the seventh grade skipping eighth, due to her grades, Elizabeth was offered the same deal in sixth grade with the school offering her a chance to go to seventh grade, but she declined, preferring to stay in the sixth grade. Grace wished she did. That way she had someone to hang out with in the ninth grade. Neither Janet or Tamara were interested. All three of them went their separate ways. But she still hung out with some former members. Grace, Mary, Jessica, Lila and Ellen and occasionally Mandy were still close. But it was Grace, Mary and Ellen that were the three musketeers.

"Good. Good."

"How's Mike, little Jake?" Grace wasn't too crazy about Mike. She heard about the disaster of Jessica's quickie wedding. Plus the shooting. But The Wakefield's plus Mary said Mike is totally different now. 

Mike and Mary met when Mary's car broke down and she called for a tow truck. It was Mike McAllery that showed up. For Mary, it was love at first sight. She flirted with Mike, with Mike flirting back. She knew about Mike's reputation from Jessica, but both twins assured her that Mike was totally different. More humble, more mature. He always said that stupid accident with the gun was the best thing that happened to him. He met Jessica, became life long friends with Steven, which brought them to the present, owning his own garage. Which Fate made Mary's car break down. He asked her out when he towed her car to his garage. After three years of dating, they got married. Grace was the maid of honor, with Jessica, Ellen, and Lila as the bridesmaids. Mandy couldn't make it, even though she was a bridesmaid but sent a wedding gift. 

They were married for two years before Jacob was born. Now a toddler, he was a handful. Grace loved that kid. She hoped someday she'll have children of her own. Too bad there was no suitable candidates. Devin was a jerk. All her other boyfriends fizzled out

"Just wanting to know if you want to meet at Casey's."

Casey's was "their" hangout as children. The Unicorns plus most of SVMS hung out there. When they got older it was the Dairy Burger. But for old times sakes, they met up for sundaes at the ice cream shop for old times sake. 

"Sure! What about Jake?''

"Jake's at his grandparents. Mike is busy at the garage. I could use some girl talk. Meet me at one?"

"Sure. Is Ellen coming?"

"Yep, plus Rachel."

"How is Rachel. I hadn't seen her since she moved to San Francisco."

"She's doing great! Her ad agency just scored a new client, someone big."

"Must be Lila's influence. Wonder if she found a buyer." Grace said thinking about her app. Hmm. Maybe Grace should buy it. Already she knew about her coworkers obsession with it. Lila's cousin Janet was a fan. She was already on her third marriage. Being married to a politician must be nice. Already Janet was thinking of running for Mayor in her husband's home town. That app scored her "dream man." Former rock star Johnny Buck, now going by his birth name, Jonathan Bucklateski. He quit showbusiness when he turned nineteen and went to Irvine. After he graduated, he got involved in politics. He was currently running for state senator, hoping to win. Already he was leading the polls. 

Janet is doing fine now, she like Jessica, jumped into a quickie marriage. Unlike Jessica, her and her drunken quickie marriage lasted thirty six hours. Her second marriage was longer, but they split up when he caught Janet cheating with her workout instructor. She met Johnny on Lila's app. It was a social climber app, but it also doubled as a matchmaking app for affluent women. Her and Johnny met for drinks and eventually fell in love. They were married in Australia. Now both were involved with politics and were hoping to raise a family. 

"Get ready. I'll be ready in thirty. I'll meet you there."

"See you soon." 

Grace couldn't wait. She hadn't seen Rachel in a long time, not since Rachel moved to Denver after the ninth grade due to her father's job. The remaining Unicorns still communicated to her over the years, since her aunt and uncle bought her father's mansion after Mr Grant moved away. The last time Grace heard from Rachel, after she graduated college, she was working in her father's ad agency's San Francisco division. She saw WeGrant, the name of their ad agency, with Rachel as the head and President of her families ad agency west coast division. Her picture was there on the front page, greeting anyone that visited her website. The Fowlers, Patmans, and many companies around the world hired The Grants for their products and services. Rachel herself was constantly busy, due to her career. Her and Jessica and occasionally Lila were all still close. 

Even though it was just the girls, Grace put in her makeup and nice casual clothes. Never know who she'll run into. 

Ellen Riteman was eating a strawberry sundae. Her friends teased her for being 'basic' for always getting the classic flavors and ordering anything popular that happened to be seasonal. Ellen retorted back that she just happens to like the classics. Fuck the 'basic bitch' stereotype. She was reading the latest issue of 'Imogene,' apparently their old classmate, mean girl Veronica Brooks, the twins most disliked classmate at SVMS, was just signed on to Ford Models. There was a whole spread of her modeling next seasons clothes. Ellen hated to admit it, she looked gorgeous. As much as Ellen disliked her, she was happy for her. Mainly because she was so far away. After the twins transferred to SVJH, Veronica set her sights on Ellen. She tormented Ellen till she was 'discovered' by a modeling agent at Sweet Valley Mall. She left Sweet Valley to pursue a modeling career. Thankfully she never came back to the Unicorn's relief. 

Ellen was waiting for Grace and Mary. She was jealous of both. Grace had a good thing going, she had a cool job at the aquarium, plus that summer lifeguard job. Mary was married with a baby. She felt inadequate of both. Of everyone. She felt lost. She had a "job" but not a career. She wasn't even popular on social media. She wouldn't want to work it full time anyway. She always wondered if she was meant to have a career. Or be married. As much as she loved her friends, she felt small. Her brother Mark figured things out, he was a successful banker at Sweet Valley Savings and Loans. Ellen knew she needed to figure things out soon, she didn't want to end up like her mom, divorced twice with a dead end job. She sighed. Maybe she should travel the world. Unfortunately her funds were dried up. Stupid loans. 

She had her degree in Liberal Arts, but it was considered a "useless" degree. Her brother warned that it will be hard to get a good job with it, since the job market was tough. Ellen brushed him off. But for a teenager, he was wise beyond his years. He went to major in business, and immediately started working as a bank teller. Than after a few years, worked his way up, becoming a banking officer, than after hard work, became a successful financial analyst working for the powerful and wealthy in Sweet Valley. Ellen smiles at the irony. It was when her and Jessica found that stupid box with the money and letters years ago. They cheated Mark out of his share, since it was him that buried his pet. Ellen figured it was karma. Mark used that treasure to "invest" in a lemonade stand that summer, then over the years, got interested in making money. Now, he lived in the swanky Sweet Valley Heights district rubbing elbows with is wealthy clients. 

Ellen refused Mark's financial help. She was happy for him, but was envious of his life. Not of being a banker, but him figuring things out early. Ellen was still floating along with her life. She worked as a manager at Lisette's, making a decent wage selling clothes, and even with a employee discount, couldn't afford buying anything. Her student loans were too much. She didn't regret her degree, but should have applied for a minor in Poli Sci. She was always good with people, which helped her get her job as a manager. 

She looked around Casey's. After all these years, it barely changed much. She was sitting at "their" table, The Unicorns always picked this seat, since it was front and center of the whole restaurant. Seeing Rachel walking in, she enthusiastically waved. 

Rachel smiled at Ellen. Wow, Rachel was even more gorgeous than ever. Ellen was jealous. Her hair was even more curly than middle and high school. Her dark skin was smooth and clear, and her teeth were perfect. She, like Ellen was single. She always said she was married to her job. But was open for a relationship. She was carrying a Birkin bag, easily rivaling Lila's. Ellen knew her whole outfit cost more than her entire rent for the next three years. Hell that bag, was worth more than her car. Ellen saw it on Instagram. 

"Rachel! Oh my god! How's life up north?" 

"Fine. How's things down south?" Rachel joked. She and Ellen often called San Francisco/Sweet Valley North and South. 

"Things are great? How's your job? Living up there?" Ellen been to San Francisco. Her and her dad went up there to visit her grandma one summer. She loved the city, but wasn't interested in moving. 

"Awesome. I just scored a account with Johnson and Johnson. We are guaranteed to have a contract for their new beauty line. This will make our ad agency number one in the west coast!" 

"I'm so happy for you!" Both Ellen and Rachel were talking excitedly when Grace walked in. Grace went and joined them, and hearing Rachel's news, squealed in excitement. All three celebrated Rachel's news with milkshakes. Seeing Mary, they told her the news. Mary was happy. She knew how hard Rachel worked. They had half the club. All they needed was Lila, Mandy, Brooke and Jessica. Maybe Elizabeth, Evie Kim, Kimberly, Belinda, and Maria Slater. Not the original Unicorn Club, but the second version. They all agreed to have a little reunion. Even invite Janet, Tamara and Betsy Gordon. Have a purple unicorn theme at Casey's. 

Afterwards, all four walked around the mall, shopping and chatting like old friends. Mary was happy, she missed girl talk. She agreed to help with the Unicorn Club reunion. She missed everyone, especially Mandy. Mandy was always busy, her job and family always kept her busy. She came by occasionally, whenever she was free. She was no longer living in Sweet Valley, having moved away to Atlanta, but wrote back occasionally. She said that her husband's job kept him busy and their children were a handful. 

Mary was daydreaming about the party, and seeing a dollar store, she convinced everyone to go in. The party plans were on. Good thing the store sold purple decorations.


	30. Chapter 30

Cara was waiting in Maria's and Elizabeth's apartment. Ever since she called Nick Fox, her heart was beating fast. She heard of Nick from Jessica. She agreed with Jessica that Nick was hot, but countered back that she had no trouble finding hot British men. 

She had a few relationships, nothing serious, except for Franklin and Marco. Her last relationship before Franklin was okay, but didn't last very long. Franklin was sweet, but wasn't for her. But Marco was the one, her prince she was waiting for. Too bad he was a poisonous snake. Her eyes tearing, she forced herself to suppress her emotions.

Despite what her friends thought, she still loved Marco. He was everything Cara was looking for. Her relationship with Steven was wonderful, but they were just kids. She thought about what to say about Marco. That phone call wasn't the only clue about his double life, there was also his uncle. 

She remembered meeting Uncle Giovanni. She was with Marco at his birthday party, celebrating with champagne, when a intimating man walked in the front door. Immediately, the party atmosphere changed. Everyone stopped laughing and immediately everyone, even Marco bow down their heads in respect. Even Cara, with Marco pinching her.

"Marco! Dear nephew give me a hug." The Man demanded. Marco did, even going as far as kissing his cheek. ''Is this the young women you are engaged to?"

"Yes sir."

"Well give me a hug, I welcome you to the family. Anyone that can put up with my nephew deserves a big hug." 

Cara didn't want to do it. This person, whoever this was, was a stranger to her. But that's not all. He terrified Cara. They were in Marco's Italian villa, celebrating Marco's birthday, when Marco mentioned his uncle Giovanni might visit. Seeing this man, Cara knew he wasn't just a visiting relative but someone else. He looked like he stepped out of The Godfather. The clothes, the demeanor, the extensive plastic surgery. She was from California, it was almost like a rule. She reluctantly gave him a hug, with her stiffening when he squeezed her closer, a few seconds too long. She breathed a sigh of relief when he let her go. 

"What a beautiful charming woman. Much too good for my useless nephew!" He joked. The room erupted in nervous laughter. Marco's smile tightened, Cara, feeling sorry for him, squeezed his hand. The party atmosphere relaxed, and everyone started partying again.

She and Marco had a good time. His uncle made her uneasy, but she mentally slapped herself for judging a total stranger. However, she found out later, her instincts were right. Marco unfortunately told Cara, that he had to cancel their vacation to Greece. His uncle needed him for business. Cara was disappointed. But knew how important his job was. 

Cara shook her head. Drugs. She should have known. Despite everything, she felt sorry for Marco. His family was screwed up. But that relationship was over. Franklin probably believed he dodged a bullet. Cara teared up remembering her arrest. All she knew she was home reading a magazine and sipping tea when these men came in. They didn't break in like American cops, but she remembered how their housekeeper looked at Cara with sympathy. They read her rights and slapped the cold metal bracelets on her. Then she found out how serious her charges were. Life in prison for drug trafficking. 

She sat in a foreign jail for a week. She had to admit, it was a nice prison. She remembered Jessica's description of her arrest. Cold, scary, grey bars. Her cell was bright and warm. European prisons were actually nice. But she never wanted to see it again. She called her dad, thankfully he and her mom both helped her. After her release, she took only her clothes. The authorities wouldn't let her take anything else. Her own bank account was frozen. She got it back thankfully, but the memories of Marco were behind her. So she thought. 

Now with his dad on trail, she wondered what she was supposed to say. She knew little about Nelson Karl/Uncle Giovanni. Marco barely talked much about his life. That phone call in London. If only she said no. Hearing the text notification, Cara jumped. This was only the beginning. As soon as she gets back to Sweet Valley, Nelson Karl's trail begins. 

Maria Santelli waits in her company issued vehicle. It was a black car with tinted windows, but it was fast and sturdy. She waited for Cara to come out. Her and Cara were good friends in high school. They drifted apart when Cara moved away and after Maria graduated. They did write to each other occasionally. 

Who would have thought about her becoming a ATF agent. After what happened to her dad, she thought about the evil in this world. She forgo college and instead joined the police academy. The exams were tough. Good thing she had her grades and her athletic background. She remembered how proud her dad was. He was still mayor. As soon as she stood in that graduation class in her Sweet Valley Cadet uniform, she knew she made the right decision. 

She worked for the Sweet Valley police for a few years until she felt like she needed to do more. She heard about that incident at SVU with that William White character. Plus that scandal at Sweet Valley Country Club. It was like her dad all over again. She decided to change careers. She was debating on where to go. FBI or ATF or even the Secret Service. She talked it over with her Dad, and he said pick the one her heart called the most. 

In the end she picked the ATF. Nelson Karl was busted for drugs, but that isn't the only thing he's getting charged for. He was also a illegal arms dealer. That ship of drugs, a drop in a bucket. Once those drugs are out there, he would have moved on to more international business. He was in talks with gangs around the world. Terrorism attacks, underground arms sales, drug trafficking, human trafficking, the list goes on. Plus the murder of police officer Steve Rivera. It was bullshit that his cronie, Clay DiPalma was on parole. A cop killer like him should have got life. But a legal loophole let him out. Apparently new evidence came in. That those brass knuckles weren't the only thing that killed Steve. When his lawyer had his body exhumed, the coroner ordered toxicology tests. The brass knuckles beaten Rivera, but it didn't kill him. They found traces of fentanyl. According to his wife, her husband was staunchly against drugs. His little sister overdosed when she was thirteen, thanks to a abusive older boyfriend. Which is why he always spoke in schools about the dangers of drugs. Rivera was poisoned. Even if those brass knuckles didn't kill him, the fentanyl would have. 

Maria remembered Fox swearing. He went into witness protection. That hit on Fox? It was lip service. The money was immediately withdrawn from DiPalma's bank account, and all of his "friends" disappeared. Especially now. With him being released, Nick was worried he may be after him for retaliation.

When she saw Cara, she pulled down the window. 

Cara saw the black Dodge Charger, when she saw Maria, she gave a small wave. Seeing Maria's nod, she gets in. 

"Hey Maria. Wow. ATF? Congrats. So, um no one is going to follow us right?" Cara said worriedly. 

"Believe me no one would. This car is loaded with every camera and tracker there is. If I'm in trouble, all I have to do is press this button. Every law enforcememt in the general area will come to my aid." 

"Good. Let's go." 

They drive off. Cara knew this was only the beginning, especially once she gets on that stand.


	31. Chapter 31

Dr Mandy Miller-Jenkins sighs as she signs the paperwork. Phew. Being a doctor is hard. She smiles at the nurses working behind the desk. Since she was on break she decided to go grab a coffee at the hospital cafeteria. Atlanta's Childrens Hospital wasn't the biggest or fanciest, but Mandy worked here because it held the largest children's cancer ward in the state. There was fancier, bigger hospitals, but she chose this one because it was one of the least funded in the country. 

After sitting down she checked her email. What's this? A Unicorn Club reunion? Cool. No way was she missing it. She wrote back to Ellen she'll try hard to make it. She felt bad she couldn't return home, but her patients needed her. Especially her kids. 

She texted her husband Andy to tell him she may be late again. Already she could hear his complaining. But as much as she loved him and their kids, she always felt like she was needed here. Her patients needed her. Andy wrote back that she needed to put her family first too. Mandy tried not to feel guilty. But she promised to be home as soon as possible. 

Andy mutters angrily as he put his phone down. Once again Mandy is working a double shift. He pretended not to be pissed for their daughter's sake. Little Penelope seeing her dad's angry expression goes up to him and gives him a hug. Andy's anger quickly disappearing as he hugs his youngest. He kisses her head.

"Dad. Is mom working late again?"

"Yes." As much as he knew Mandy loved her job, she was starting to get burnt out. Ever since her cancer diagnosis in the sixth grade, Mandy was passionate about beating cancer. Luckily her cancer was limited to a small gland, but it terrified her. She swore to make sure other kids her age didn't suffer in fear like she did. Which is why she choose to be a doctor specializing in children's medicine. 

Her and Andy knew each other in high school, but it was junior year in college at Tufts that they started dating. Mandy was attending medical school and Andy was taking heavy chem and biology classes. He dreamed about finding a cure for cancer since his favorite aunt died of breast cancer back when Andy was in eighth grade. He and Mandy were randomly assigned to one another in Andy's chemistry class and when they started talking about their lives is when Mandy asked him out. Who would have thought. Andy's passion for finding a cure impressed Mandy. 

They immediately started dating after that and after a few years and four kids later were now living in one of Atlanta's most richest areas. But even with their nice home, two Mercedes and their success, Andy and their kids just wanted their mom. 

The triplets, seven year olds Xavier, Warren and Danneel came charging in. Andy smiled at his kids. He hoped Mandy came home soon, the kids wanted to order a pizza. Tonight was movie night. He picked up five year old Penelope and tells his kids to change out of their school uniforms and get ready. They were going to ambush their mom. 

Mandy was talking to her coworkers when she saw her husband. Her eyes lightening up when she saw her kids. Her coworkers laugh when they dog pile her. Mandy starts laughing. She decided not to pick up that extra shift. All five walk away to pick up the pizzas.

Andy smiles. Works like a charm. 

Later that night after the kids are put to bed, both Mandy and Andy talk about the Unicorn Club reunion. 

"The Unicorn Club? What is that?" 

"Only the most exclusive club at SVMS. Only for the prettiest most popular girls in Sweet Valley." 

"Sounds like a snobby group. Kidding!" When Mandy pretends to hit him. "Sounds great. Are we invited?" 

"Yes. The party is still in the early stages, but Ellen says that Mary and Grace are trying to get a hold of Jessica and Lila. It will be held at Casey's in Sweet Valley." 

Andy hoped Mandy could go. He really missed her. He made a decent living as a medical biologist, but he always made time for his family. Mandy missed a lot of events because of her career. She missed Mary's wedding, as well as her older sister's convocation at Stanford. Not to mention the triplets kindergarten graduation. Hopefully this party could make Mandy relax. As much as she loved her career, it wasn't her whole life. They kissed and Mandy immediately falls asleep in Andy's arms.

Ellen smiles at Mandy's RSVP. She crossed her fingers Mandy could make it. She missed her. Especially the kids. Andy, she didn't know very well, but was a major hunk. Mandy lucked out. She remembered how upset Mary was when Mandy couldn't make it to her wedding, but she understood. Mandy's job as a pediatrician was extremely busy. She was glad Mandy was healthy those days, but she needed to take a break. Hopefully this party helped.


	32. Chapter 32

Tom angrily puts down the phone. George. Once again was trying to sleaze back into his estranged son's life. Poor Isabella was shaken and was currently laying down in the guest bedroom. It was George that was following her. Tom was so angry at his sperm donor, so much so he refused to call him his father. 

Tom didn't bother answering the phone. It was most likely his younger sister begging for him to reconcile with her dad and herself. Tom refused. It was because of him that Tom lost everything. His mom, his stepfather, his siblings, his girlfriend, and his dignity. George left. He cheated on his bio mom and took off. Bastard didn't even pay child support. Tom hated him with everything fiber of his being.

He manipulated poor Elizabeth in the guise of finding Tom. Bull. It was because of his unhealthy obsession with a then eighteen year old Elizabeth. 

He met her once at a charity benefit. It was during the time she was dating that psychotic William White. George was a guest at that benefit. George at the time was there with his third wife. He was getting tired of her. In his eyes she was getting old. Never mind she was fifteen years younger than him and the mother of his two kids. When Elizabeth bumped into him by accident is when his obsession begun. 

Tom felt like kicking himself for driving Elizabeth away. George didn't care about Tom, all he wanted was wife number four. Elizabeth fit the bill. Pure, innocent, perfect. Tom felt nauseous thinking about it. He was so desperate to have a family he pushed Elizabeth away. He berated her, insulted her, drove her away to Scott Sinclair's arms. Ugh. Never mind Dana. If Tom had a time machine, he would have punched himself.

Now he refused to have anything to do with that side of the family. He cared about his half siblings, but as long as George was in the picture, he wanted nothing to do with him. He had him blocked on all his social medias, and had security barring him from trying to enter his studio, and was now considering having a restraining order. 

Isabella came to the living room apologizing for bothering Tom.

"Tom. I'm sorry. I was scared." She sat down beside him. Tom felt sorry for her and put a friendly arm around her shoulder.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You were scared. If you want I can contact my attorney to get a restraining order against George."

Isabella shook her head.

"No. I was just spooked. The news about DiPalma, I was terrified. George was just going to the same direction I was. He lives in that neighbourhood too."

Tom felt angry. Isabella lived in Palisades. George lived in the more wealthier section, the old fashioned section in Bel Air. Why does he need to live in that area? He was a retiree. The Pacific Palisades district where she lived was mostly for the working upper class. He squeezed her closer. 

"Isabella. Stay here. Until I figure out what is going on with George, I don't want you leaving this house. If you need clothes, send your assistant."

"Thanks Tom. What kind of divorcees are we? We just split up officially. Now I'm here again." Isabella laughs.

"The kind that are best friends. Besides, I still care. Want to order in?"

"El Capitano." 

"Of course." Tom smiled. That is where he proposed. He never stepped in that place since. He missed the food, but not the memories.

The figure in the car put down his binoculars. Too bad the windows were shaded with sheer curtains, he couldn't see what was going on inside. No matter. He will find away back in. His future was inside.


	33. Chapter 33

"How about this?" Jessica held up a gorgeous white dress. It was beautiful, but not Brooke's style.

"No. It's pretty, but not for me." It was beautiful, but so were the forty eight gowns that were shown. She felt bad, she could tell her friends were getting tired. So was she, she was exhausted from running around all day. At least Sonya found a dress. It was a gorgeous champagne color maid of honor dress. Since Brooke and Winston were still deciding on the details, she didn't care less about the floor length. Sonya's dress was beautiful. Floor length, open back, with a sheath v neck neckline. Sonya was nervous about showing her the dress, but when Brooke saw it, she loved it. It was very New York, very classy. She knew she wanted to get married in Sweet Valley, but she wanted a New York theme. Hmm. Winston wanted to marry in Hawaii, but how about a compromise? Sweet Valley was their home. Have a New York theme for the night and Hawaii for the day. Or a tropical theme with a New York aesthetic background. Or whatever. She didn't want to be a bridezilla, but she also wanted a classy theme. Looks like Winston and her need another talk.

Lila was getting tired. She looked at the gowns herself and agreed with Brooke. They were too meh for her. She remembered Jessica's and Elizabeth's dresses from that Broadway show. Wonder if the owner had any bridal gowns. Lila was willing to pay. 

"Jess. Liz. Where was that shop where you bought those gorgeous gowns?"

Oh my god. They weren't kidding. The clothes in there were exceptional. Lila was in love. She seen and wore clothes from every famous designer on Earth, but this woman put even Chanel to shame. Looks like she found herself a new designer.

Brooke was asking Carla about a custom gown. Carla said she doesn't design gowns, but when Brooke offered her a ton of money, Carla only agreed if it wasn't a complicated design. Brooke agreed, she always hated looking like a giant cupcake. While her and Carla with the twin's input, were discussing designs, Lila was looking around for any dresses for her engagement to Bruce. She knew she wanted white. Not because of the engagement, but because of her pregnancy. 

Mrs Lila Fowler-Patman. Baby Patman. What name should she pick? As she was blankly looking around, she saw The Dress. It wasn't white, but a cream colour one shoulder sheath dress. Lila was in love. Understated, elegant, oozing with class. She had the shoes and jewelry already. She couldn't wait to propose. She didn't bother checking the price. It was hers. 

Brooke was dead tired. She couldn't wait to go home. She and Carla agreed on the design. She knew she wanted a old school glam look, so with the twin's help, she picked out a form fitting white dress designed with a thirties motif. She wanted to be like her idol Jean Harlow. It has splashes of colour, to match Sonya's dress. She had to fly back to New York for her fittings, but no matter, she was ready. 

They thanked Carla and left the shop. Lila was possibly getting engaged, Brooke was getting married, the twins were speaking, nothing could go wrong.


	34. Chapter 34

Nick was waiting for his partner Maria to bring Cara Walker. They weren't doing the interview here, they were going to his rented room. This was New York with millions of people but Nick was paranoid. He thought he saw someone watching him, but it was just some guy waiting for his pizza order. Nick had to force himself to relax. This wasn't Sweet Valley. When he saw Maria's car, he gestured for the waitress. 

The waitress smiles at the cute customer.

"Ready to order?"

Cara was breathing hard. This wasn't the stand. This was just a practice interview. Needless to say she was terrified. Maria saw her hyperventilating.

"Cara. Relax. Nick won't intimidate you. He just wants to know the basic facts."

Cara forced herself to breathe easier. 

"I know. But I just wish we were in high school again. Our biggest problem was vying for head cheerleader. Now who would have guessed that my life is literally on a thread." Cara moans. 

Maria smiles at her with sympathy. She takes Cara's hand. 

"I been on the front lines of danger. I had to see and do things in the line of duty. Even now I have to work this case. Cara. Nick and I will protect you. But for now, lets eat." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Just a coffee then." 

Forty five minutes later, Cara, Nick and Maria drive back to Nick's hotel room, a middle range hotel far from downtown. Now sitting in Nick's hotel room, Nick starts asking Cara questions. 

"Okay. Cara. Where did you meet Marco Karl?" 

"In college. Senior year at Bristol." 

"Did you have any indications of his true identity?" 

"Not at first. He told me his name was Marco Romano. I didn't think much of it when I found out his real name." 

"You did hear about Nelson Karl though." 

"Kinda. I didn't care about what went on in the States. All I cared about was my life in Europe." 

"What did you say when you found out about Marco's real name?" 

"When I asked, all he said he was just a sperm donor. A brief mistake according to his mom. She only used Nelson's last name to obtain child support." 

"What about Uncle Giovanni?" 

Cara closed her eyes. She had no clue what Nelson truly looked like, but when "Uncle Giovanni" walked in the room, he had a ton of work done. Plastic surgery, fake tan, he even had hair plugs. Cara knew the moment he walked in. But she didn't want to be rude. She figured he was just another man suffering from mid life crisis. He gave her and everyone the heebie-geebies. But other than him being loud, and slightly rude, he was nice. 

"He seemed nice. I saw him sprotically over the next two years, but rarely. He never stayed overnight, if he wanted Marco, he just called or sent his assistants." 

"Okay." Nick was writing down his notes. "The phone call. Tell me about it. Everything. From before and after." 

Cara closed her eyes. If only. Feeling Maria's hand, Cara fought to remember the memories. There was one that stood out. 

"It was two weeks before. I was getting ready to go to bed when I overheard something about teddy bears. I didn't think much of it. Marco worked during the Christmas season delivering presents. I just wished him goodnight and went to bed. But then I needed to pee. While I was in the loo, Marco said something about money laundering. I tried not to listen, but I was curious. He said his papa sent him one hundred million to pick up at the dock." 

"The dock? Cara, if Karl sent him money, then that proved Nelson was the one who ordered it." 

"It would be my word against his." 

Dammit. She was right. If they can find out the ship, they can find the captain. Usually anything coming from International waters or even local waters got inspected. The captain would need to be there to sign off everything. Even well hidden money would be detected by dogs. 

"Cara. Do you remember the dock's name?" 

Cara thinks. There were so many. Marco didn't always stay in England. He traveled extensively for work. But she remembered one place he went to do his family business on a regular basis. 

"He went to Cornwall a lot." 

Nick remembered that place. He and many law enforcements were watching all the major ports. Falmouth was one of the largest. If the money was sent from there, then they needed to search for the ship. According to their investigation, the money was sent to England, but which port. Even one million would be hard to move, never mind one hundred. 

"Did he say anything else?" 

"No. I suspected he knew I was listening. He closed the door to his office. He then started speaking in Italian." 

"Okay. Tell me about the call, the call you got that night." 

"I was having dinner with my friends. Before I came to the restaurant, Marco called me from Montreal. He was checking in. We talked about work, vacation, our wedding. He then asked if any business calls came in. I said no. He went quiet, then he asked where I was eating. I just said a local place. That's it." 

"Hmmm. Tell me exactly what happened at the restaurant. The name. Who were you with? Your food, the staff, the patrons, the atmosphere." Nick said writing down his notes. 

"A place called Shirley's. It's a local eatery, very popular in the city. They have the best pasta. I was having dinner with my friend, Ashley DeHaven and her husband Peter. I was eating butternut squash ravioli with turkey, Ashley was eating crab salad and Peter was eating veal. All three of us were drinking red wine. The staff was just the same people I seen the few times I came here with my friends or my mom. The restaurant was full that night, I can't tell you who they are, sorry." 

"Okay. Think. Anything unusual." 

Cara tried to think. She remembered a guy with tattoos. He was new, Cara never seen him before. She didn't judge, many immigrants came to England to work. But he stood out. Especially when he rudely started bossing the younger crowd around. He was American, Cara knew it immediately. Before that phone call, Cara saw him taking out a phone. Ten minutes later, Cara got that mysterious phone call. 

"There was a guy with tattoos. He was making a call. A few minutes later, I got one. I didn't think much of it. Oh god." Was Marco *spying* on her? Fuck. He was worse than Cara thought. "He kept coming by our table offering us fresh water and napkins. I thought he was just being nice." Cara was wondering why he kept staring at her. She just figured she was single at the moment. But then again, there was many attractive women sitting alone, many who were lonely. Cara had on a engagement ring. 

"Cara. About that call. Do you remember anything. Any background noise. Anything." 

She strained to remember. She overheard bells. 

"Bells. Other than the guy breathing, I heard bells." 

Nick was writing things down. Bells? That could be anything. 

"How can you describe the bells." 

"Uh. I don't know, jingle bells? That phone call lasted less than a minute." 

That kinda narrowed it down. But Nick had a long way to go. Many cell phones had jingle bells for their ring tones. 

"Think harder. Anything else." 

Cara squeezed her eyes shut. The guy breathing, jingle bells. Wait. A faint announcement. Ten minutes. All aboard to Truro. 

"Truro. All aboard to Truro." 

"Truro. Thanks Cara. I have to narrow it down, but if my hunch is right, it was around the holiday season. Maria, see if you track down security footage." 

"I'll try." 

"Cara. Maria can take you home. When are you returning to California?" 

"The day after tomorrow." 

"Okay. Talk to no one. Not even your friends. Not to the DA, till I get more evidence. I can send for a car to protect you." 

"Jessica has security. But I appreciate it." Cara couldn't wait for this to be over.


	35. Chapter 35

The ride home was uneventful. Jessica was saddened, she just got back together with Elizabeth and they were split apart again. At least they were talking again, Jessica was hoping Elizabeth moved back to the west coast. She already was mentally clearing out her guest bedroom. She managed to pick up some newspapers and magazines from New York before she left, her friends were reading them.

Jessica smirked at the headline of the London Sun.

American Idol Dana Larson Involved in Steamy Love Triangle With Royalty

Bull. She knew Dana, not as well as Elizabeth, but she knew Dana will never involve herself in scandals. The rag magazine claims Prince Laurent of de Saint-Marie was cheating on his pregnant wife Princess Charlotte with her, all because he kissed her on the cheek. She knew Laurent and met Charlotte a few times, and was glad they ended up together. Elizabeth was kinda heartbroken, but the Prince and her sister were from two different worlds.

"Looks my my twin is expecting herself." Lila joked. Charlotte kinda looked like Lila, except her nose and hair was different. Lila's hair was dark and Charlotte's was red. Lila did have red hair once; and when the twins and Lila went to New York on vacation in high school, both Jessica and Lila were kidnapped by a group of men who thought Lila was the princess. Neither was happy with Lila's diva attitude, but neither was Lila when she found out Charlotte was impersonating her at a soup kitchen. Mr Fowler didn't mind, he loved the free publicly and made Lila present a check to their own town's homeless shelter. 

Elizabeth and Laurent had a whirlwind courtship, and since he was a real life Prince, it was a real life Cinderella story. Elizabeth saved him from marrying a gold digger. (Elizabeth sure likes playing the hero)Long story short, they got almost engaged. But as much as Elizabeth loved Laurent, they were too different. She returned to Sweet Valley and Laurent returned to his family. 

Jessica followed that family. Charlotte and Laurent got engaged and married three years ago. The wedding was broadcast on French and English televisions. Jessica tuned in to watch, same with Lila. Both agreed Charlotte looked stunning. Her dress cost a huge fortune according to Lila. She had it custom made by a famous designer. Both Laurent and Charlotte invited the twins to the wedding, Elizabeth went, but Jessica couldn't due to her soap opera.

"Dana is busy touring, never mind dating. Besides, wasn't she dating Arthur?" Prince Arthur of Santa Dora. 

"Who knows. Dana never writes, I can ask Sally." Sally and Dana were cousins. Jessica never got to know Sally, she usually kept to herself. But Sally did follow her cousins on social media. Mark Larson lives somewhere in Seattle, Washington as a lawyer and Sally still lives in Sweet Valley as a beauty stylist. 

"Hmph. Ever since Dana moved away, she forgotten all about Sweet Valley."

"No arguments there." Jessica said absentmindedly. Dana never returned, not even to visit her parents. But Jessica was in show business. Dana was most likely busy promoting her new album. Knowing how the entertainment industry worked, it was more work than glamour.

Laurent's and Dana's publicists stated they were just friends, and a kiss on a cheek was a European way of saying hello. Jessica should send Dana a email. Poor Dana is probably lonely. She finished reading the article and tried to sleep.

Lila asked her flight attendant for some ginger ale. Long flights never used to bother Lila, until she got pregnant. She looked at Charlotte's picture. She was about seven months. She was glowing, even with a black and white picture. 

'Is that what I'm going to look like?' She looked down at her belly. 'Celeste? Isabelle? Grayson? Dylan?' The possibilities are endless. She knew she and Bruce needed to talk. But she also knew she needed to get maternity clothes. Definitely not those ugly ones that are sold in most department stores, but well tailored designs. She knew where to shop at, her mom recommend a store. 

Grace squealed when she found out Lila was keeping her pregnancy. She said she supported Lila 100% on any decision she made, but couldn't help but be excited to be a grandma. George was also happy, he was already making a college fund for his grandchild. 

'You are already loved. Wait till I tell your dad.' Bruce was going to be so happy. Lila was planning to propose in her family's private land. She was planning on recreating their "camp out" without the plane crash. Instead, it is a tent with the best amenities, including a air mattress and a television with WiFi, a picnic basket and a unused port a potty. No way Lila was using leaves again.

As for her wedding, it has to be the event of the century. A designer gown, better and more expensive than Charlotte's, designer bridesmaids dresses, maybe in a emerald colour, white and gold flowers, or orchids. Maybe fly some exotic ones from Asia. As for her wedding band, she was thinking of melting her grandma's ring to a new band. She read her grandma's diary. Poor girl. She was trapped in a loveless marriage. Lila wished they talked but she died when Lila was a toddler. At least her second marriage was happy, she spent her final years with her true love. 

She looked around the flight. Jessica was sleeping, Brooke was typing on her laptop, she and her father's movie is under delays, and Brooke is trying to catch up. Cara was staring out the window, she was clearly worried about her testimony. Lila was curious, but she knew not to push it. Billie was reading a book, she said she couldn't wait to go home.

Lila couldn't wait either. She was dying to see Bruce.


	36. Chapter 36

"I'm sorry Mr Wilkins, as well as your credit is, I cannot approve of this loan." The banker says in a sympathetic tone. 

"But I don't understand. I never missed a repayment of the last loan I got, and was never late. I need the money to update my bar to accommodate the laws for the National Disabilities Act." Todd agreed to help Suzanne, without the money, she cannot comfortably get and move inside.

"I see that. But you cosigned with a Bert Wilkins. He fell behind on his mortgage and car payments. He filed for bankruptcy last month." The woman tell him.

Todd closed his eyes. Why didn't his parents say anything? He thanked the woman and walked out despondent and depressed. Great. He loved his bar, but he realized he may have to sell it. It was doing okay, but wasn't making the money it used to be. He was too busy thinking hard he accidentally ran into Bruce.

''Wilkins, watch where you're going."

"Sorry Bruce. I just have a lot on mind." Todd needed to help his parents. Plus, find a job. Bruce seeing Todd's face, asked if he needed help. Todd shook his head and walked to his car. The BMW was a nice car but was getting up in age. It cost money to drive it. Looks like he had to get rid of his car too. Where did he go wrong? Todd knew it wasn't his or his parents fault. The economy sucked. He needed to figure things out. He decided to go home. 

Later that night, Todd was working as a bartender. A group of young women came in, and Todd instantly knew they were underage. He nodded to his bouncer, they looked drunk.

"Three low cal beers." The leader said giggling.

"ID." Todd demanded.

"Here."

"All of you." When they presented their IDs, Todd instantly knew they were fake. He took them, only because they were fake. 

"Nice try. Go home."

The girls were outraged and were yelling they were over twenty one.

"If you were twenty one, you'll act it. Bring your parents tomorrow, they can pick up your IDs in the afternoon when we open. I'll call you a taxi." The teens wanted to argue, but seeing the bouncer, shrunk back. They meekly walk out. Todd knew they won't be back, no teen wanted to bring their parents. Todd threw the IDs in the ID bin. Just in case.

Later that night, Todd was clearing the tables. He had a busser, but he was sick. It wasn't that busy anyways. He yawned. He wished his night would end. But he had a few hours left. Looking up he saw a familiar face, who was that? She looked familiar. Oh yeah.

"Hey Emily." Emily Mayer used to be the Droids drummer back in high school, but quit playing when she was in her senior year. Her new step mom, Karen and her clashed heads a lot and she moved out the day she turned eighteen. Todd didn't blame her, he heard the stories from Elizabeth and Dana.

She was now working as a music engineer for a major music label. It was her that got AJ and Dana famous, by having her boss listen in SVU's student radio station. She and her father Ron Mayer have a tentative relationship these days, but rarely speaks to her stepmother, Karen. Her half sister Karrie is going through her hellion teen stage, Emily remarked it was karma. Now Karen and Ron are stuck at home screamed at by a hormonal teenager. 

"Hey Todd. Can I have a raspberry cooler?" 

"Coming right up." Emily wasn't alone, she brought someone Todd hadn't seen since college. 

"Andrea, what can I get ya?" 

"Dirty Martini." 

"Coming right up." Andrea Slade was now a former model. As the daughter of legendary rock star, Jaime Peters, she moved to Sweet Valley with her dad so she can have a normal life. She and Nicolas Morrow dated for two years, but broke up when Andrea signed on to a modeling contract and moved to London, England when she was nineteen. Now she was a reporter for More More Music Television. She and Emily were good friends since they both worked in the music industry. 

"What brings you two here? Sweet Valley isn't glamorous as LA." 

Emily speaks up. 

”Work. Andrea here, she is scouting." 

"Yep. We are currently looking at bars. More Music is producing a reality television show about bar makeovers." 

"Yea, but there is so many reality TV shows that did that. What makes you think this will be any different." Emily remarked. "Paramount and MTV already have a few." 

"Not like this one. We are turning bars into lounges. Jazz clubs, rock, pop, country, you know, like a live music venue. The bars will be competing in a reality television series. There will be different artists performing, mostly amateurs from different walks of life. The musicians and the bars will be competing for the title of the Best Of. It won't just be a singing competition, it is also how the bar employees interact and promote the acts. Whomever wins, the musicians will be signed and the bar owner will win a million dollars." 

Todd froze. A million? That will pay off his parent's debts, and put his bar on the map. Frankie's can return to its glory days. Plus, bring it up to code. 

"Andrea. You ever consider Frankie's?" 

Todd was jumping up and down his apartment, till his neighbours banged on the ceiling. Todd quieted down, but was excited when Andrea said she'll think about it. She and Nicolas used to come to Frankie's when they both attended SVU. If Todd competes, he can help Suzanne. He knew nothing about music, but knew someone who did. It was too late to call Winston, but a email on Messenger should suffice.


	37. Chapter 37

"One coffee black." Conner said to the tired barista. 

"Coming right up.''

After getting his coffee, Conner decided to sit down. He looked around the aquarium. Man, he hasn't been here in years. Not since high school. He remembered the last time he been here. It was after he and Elizabeth broke up and he was attending rehab. He started dating his old flame Alanna Feldman. That relationship was a mistake. Both him and Tia, and even Angel butted heads over his relationship with Alanna, telling him he was making a mistake. Conner angrily told both off. Turns out they were both right. Alanna wasn't ready to leave rehab yet, and went back to rehab after high school. Conner had no clue how Alanna was now, but he hoped she cleaned up her act. 

After he finishes his coffee, he decided to go for a walk. After what happened with Angela, he wasn't sure what to do. Poor girl woke up crying again. Conner made a decision. He was moving back to Sweet Valley. He needed to be close to Angela and Tia. No way was he abandoning both again.

Grace yawned as she finished her paperwork. This was the boring part. She preferred the aquarium, it was awesome working with the fish, but ever since her promotion, she spent her time in the office doing the books. She needed a coffee. Walking down the hall she saw a cute guy. She shook her head. She was too busy to date, not with her two jobs. 

"A green tea, low fat milk please."

"Coming right up. Grace, how's things?" Her friend Tonya asked. 

"Busy. I may have to quit my job as a lifeguard soon, ever since I got this promotion I'm busier than ever."

"That's too bad. I know how much you loved being a lifeguard." Tonya said with sympathy. She knew how important the water was to Grace. 

"That's okay. This is a good opportunity to change things around here, this place needs to be updated." Grace got another letter from the Environment Protection of Animals. They called the aquarium a prison, and demanded she shut it down. Grace immediate threw it in the shredder. She didn't disagree with them, but what they didn't know, how this place was also a rehab for sea animals. Places like this, people needed to see how the fish lived. Most of the fish and sea life were descended from the original fish from the fifties. Most would die if returned to sea. The dolphins and larger animals only stayed for a few months before getting returned, they were not meant to stay cooped up. 

"Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks."

"See ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Grace waves goodbye. Since she was on break, she decided to go check out her phone. 

She downloaded Lila's dating app, hopefully it found her true love, especially after she paid a small fortune for premium membership. 

After her shift ended she went home. It was actually pleasant, especially after she matched with someone, a cute guy named Ben Mercer.

Hmm. According to his profile, he was divorced, no kids, a successful computer analyst living in Silicon Valley making six figures, and was a former lifeguard. Grace considered it fate. She messaged Ben back, trying to make plans for coffee this weekend, hopefully it worked out. Even if it didn't, she got another match, a guy named Sam Burgess. 

Angela was terrified. She dreamed about the scary man again. This time she saw his face. He was the one who killed her dad. He took off his mask. Then he took that gun and shot a car driving by, causing it to crash. 

Poor Tia was holding her daughter as she cried. Tia hoped whatever was bothering Angela was resolved soon, especially since Conner called and asked if he can stay with Tia indefinitely. Tia didn't hesitate, Angela needed help.


	38. Chapter 38

Elizabeth finishes typing her resume. She already had her cover letter, she just needed to give it a small polish. There! Looks great. She already told Maria she was moving back, Maria understood, she knew how much Elizabeth missed her family and friends back in Sweet Valley. 

Elizabeth googled the magazine's owners, she was curious on what the magazine was about. Hmm. It was kind of like People magazine, but was more than just about celebrities and Hollywood. It also was about sports, world events, crimes. Elizabeth was intrigued. Sounded exciting. Especially the name, Spotlight Monthly.

She didn't recognize the names, apparently it was owned by a major parent company. Hopefully she got a phone call back, even if she didn't, she was moving home anyways. Maybe not in Sweet Valley, but definitely in California. Jessica, Steven, Billie, and little Austin would be so happy. Especially her parents.

She heard the door open, her soon to be former roommate was home. 

"Honey, I'm home." Maria said in a sing song voice. 

"Too bad, I just threw out my lover." Elizabeth joked back. 

They had that running joke for years. Maria and Elizabeth were too busy to date, and while living in New York the first time, they were poor as heck. Especially after student loans, and the high cost of living in New York. Maria after graduating college got a job working for a theatre company. She dreamt about working in Broadway, even though she graduated from NYU with honors and could have worked in any of the major newspapers and media outlets. But her acting career was calling. She majored in journalism, but acting was in her blood. She roomed with a bunch of theatre kids living a a shitty run down rat hole, paying too much money for what that place was. 

She acted sporadically over the years, New York was very competitive. She and her roommates got along fine, but it when it came to acting, everyone was cuthroat with one another. It was when she signed up for a independent play off Broadway when a up and coming agent saw her. He asked her to audition for his independent movie. She read the part, and immediately wanted it. 

Her role as a strung up meth addict was a hit. She had to fly to Toronto Canada for filming, and had to lose a ton of weight for the role, but she won a lot of awards for her work. She refused to move to Hollywood, her life was in New York. But did stay with her parents whenever she visited California. As much as she enjoyed making movies, it was the stage that called to her. She moved out of her old place, to her present one. It was expensive, but when Elizabeth called and asked if she knew any cheap apartments in New York, Maria asked her if she wanted to be roomies instead. 

Elizabeth was lost when she moved back to the States. She and Jessica were barely speaking back then, and she didn't want to come back to California. So when Maria offered her a chance to move in, Elizabeth accepted. She was hoping to get hired by any of the national newspapers, or networks, but even with her fancy degrees from London, they might as well be worthless, since none ever called Elizabeth for a interview. Desperate for money, she applied everywhere, she got some call backs, most wanted Elizabeth for temp work which Elizabeth did to pay the bills. But when TMZ's rival Tease n' Tell called, Elizabeth accepted the job. Unfortunately she found out why she was chosen for a interview, it was her sort of ex, sleazy Scott Sinclair that was the one of the producers. 

Elizabeth was excited for this interview. She was running out of her savings. Maria said not to worry, she was financially okay, but Elizabeth wanted to prove she was meant to live and provide on her own. She was dressed professionally, she was determined to get this job, no matter what. 

She arrived at the building Tease n Tell was being held at, and after arriving, she sat and waited for her interviewer. When she saw who it was, her heart sank. Scott Sinclair was walking towards her. 

"Miss Wakefield? Come with me." He says with a wink. Ew. Just as Elizabeth feared, he was sleazy as ever. But as much Elizabeth disliked him, he was her only ticket for a full time job. 

"So Elizabeth. What brings you here to Tease n Tell?" He asked with a smile leaning back against his leather chair. Elizabeth tried not to show emotion, he skeeved her out. It was him and Dana that almost ruined her relationship with her college sweetheart Tom Watts, but it was Scott that almost ruined her career. Thank god Tom got on that plane and got her away from Scott. Last time she heard from Scott, he was expelled from journalism school for plagiarism and was forced to move back in with his parents. 

"That advertisement I seen for a writer stood out to me, if you look over my resume, I have several published articles written while I was attending school in London England." Elizabeth said with nervousness. How did the hell did Scott get this job? Tease n Tell was hardly newsworthy, but even so, the position Scott was in needed a college degree. 

"You don't need to explain Elizabeth. I been reading your work for years. You are very talented." 

Elizabeth was surprised. She was writing and submitting her opinion articles in college, but wrote and edited part time for money. Other than her parents, she has no clue others were reading her work. 

"Thank you. I also edited in my college's student newspaper in London, and you know about WSVU and Sweet Valley's newspaper." 

"Yes I know. I been very impressed by your work. Here at Tease n Tell, I been searching for someone like you. My head writer just quit, and we are scrambling to fill the role soon, especially when we found out actor Vince Keel is acting in Maxwell Theater again. I'm sure you know him." 

Elizabeth nodded. She wrote a play about her and Tom's relationship. It was a romantic comedy, and she remembered the headache that theater was. Over bloated egos, bad acting and those talentless hacks that almost sabotaged her play with their nonsense productions. Thank god Jessica and Vince saved her play. Her play was a hit, unfortunately, it was was her one hit. Even with rave reviews, her other plays barely achieved the success of her first one. Even with talented actors, hardly anyone attended the plays. 

"Anyways, I have to interview more candidates, but Elizabeth, I will keep in touch." Scott shook her hand. Elizabeth grimaced, but tried to hide it. Luckily for her Scott called back a week later and offered her a job. 

She worked there for a year. It paid well, but Scott was the reason she quit. He was just the same as in college. He kept hitting on the women that worked there, even Elizabeth. Elizabeth liked the job, but Scott's presence made it unbearable. The last straw for her was when he tried to kiss her in the mailing room despite being married with two kids. She told him off and walked out. Now she understood why that place had such a high turnover. She moaned at Maria after she came home that afternoon. 

"So much for Tease n Tell! That place should be called Touch and Don't Tell!" Elizabeth said with frustration. The touch of Scott's arms around her. Ugh. 

"Yeah, that place has a reputation for a reason. They had a piece about me, remember that role I played that one summer in seventh grade?" 

"Oh yeah, that controversial movie you did about your character being a teen prostitute." 

"Yep. That sleazy place hinted it was that role that was loosely based on my life after my parents moved me away from Hollywood. My dad was not happy, he threatened to sue if they didn't retract the article, but the damage was already done." 

"At least it didn't hurt your acting career." 

"No, but it did keep me on the map for Hollywood. Tease n Tell. I'm not surprised it has Scott Sinclair as a producer." 

"I don't think I ever told you, he was expelled from school." 

"I read it. He applied to a local college. He went to film school instead, you know how he got that job?" 

"Nepotism." 

”"Yep, his father in law got him that job. His wife, Kristin Seltzer's dad owns that rag." 

"Kristin married Scott. I thought she had better taste than that." Elizabeth muses. She knew Kristin back in eighth grade at SVJH, but Kristin moved away before ninth grade started. When she met Kristin at the first employee meeting she was surprised to see her and Scott married. But as much as Elizabeth disliked Scott, he was a great producer. He and Kristin made that show a hit. 

"Yeah. But she won't divorce Scott. She needs him." 

"Not my business. Anyways, I can pay my half of the rent next month, but it look like I need to look for another job instead." 

"Well, since you asked, NYC Slick is hiring. It's not TV, but is a great magazine." 

Elizabeth worked that place since. She found out many former Tease n Tell employees worked there, including her ex, Tom Watts. Elizabeth loved that job, it payed better than Tease n Tell. Now after so much time, she was ready to move on. She hoped she got a call back, her new life was waiting in California. 

Their friend Johanna was taking over Elizabeth's room, Elizabeth was moving away in the end of the month. She knew Johanna was auditioning for Rent next month, and needed a place to live. For now Elizabeth was staying with her parents in Sweet Valley, she wanted to stay with them before living with Jessica in Malibu. 

"Well, I'll miss you. New York won't be the same without you." Maria said in a sad tone. 

"I know. But California is my home. My family needs me." As much as she loved the Big Apple, she missed the familiar shores of Sweet Valley. "I can visit as much as I can." 

"I'll hold you to that. Anyways, Liz before you go, Nick Fox called." 

"About Cara?" 

"About your family." 

”Oh?" 

Before Maria can answer, a knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Hold on." When Maria came back, she was holding a package. "It's for you" 

Elizabeth opened it, and what was inside made her blood run cold.


	39. Chapter 39

Lila finishes applying her makeup. Bruce and her had their date tonight, but instead of Bruce picking her up for their date for the Box Tree Cafe, he insisted on Lila meeting him at the Patman manor. Whatever. Lila didn't care, her and Bruce weren't going out to dinner. Tonight was their engagement. 

Lila blushed thinking of her date. Today she and her friends recreated the camp out of the plane crash. Jessica teased her about the fancy digs, but Lila didn't care what Jessica and their friends thought. At least Winston, Todd and Steven helped set it up, it took them hours. Lila refused to have her maids help, they needed to prepare her dinner and dessert for Bruce and Lila. Finally it was ready. Lila even rented a life sized plane balloon. It was expensive, but since Lila chose a buyer for her app, she was almost as rich as her father now. She couldn't care less about that at the moment. She was getting engaged. Her and her baby were going to have a husband and father. 

A knock on the door interrupted Lila's thoughts.

"Miss Fowler, the limo is ready."

"Thank you Vicky. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Miss. Have a good night."

"Good night. Oh, Vicky, call me Lila."

Vicky, her maid looked startled, but looked pleased. 

"Oh, okay. Miss, I mean Lila."

Lila smiled at her as she walked out. She was wondering what to do. After she gets married, where would she live, here at the manor, where she grew up, or with Bruce. She's been to his mansion several times, but as grand as it was, she loved it here. She wanted her baby to be close to her family. She also wanted her child to be close to her maid, like Lila was to her own Mrs Pervis. Or Eva as she preferred to be called as Lila grew up. She already asked Janet to call her by her first name, same with the gardeners, and limo driver. She was determined to live in the Fowler Mansion. 

She went downstairs and greeted Richard, the family's long time driver.

"Richard, Patman Mansion."

"Yes Miss Lila."

Lila smiled. He refused to call her Lila, always preferring to call her Miss Lila. Oh well. He was always so nice, she could see why her father kept him on the payroll for so long. 

"Patman Mansion." She ordered. 

"Yes Miss." Lila leaned back on her seat and relaxed. Tonight, she was being taken off the dating market, she was getting engaged. 

Bruce was getting anxious. He had the party set up, it was already planned before he found Lila's pamphlets. He was still angry at Lila for making such a drastic decision, but he was hoping this party would help her change her mind. The last thing he wanted was a party, but since everything was planned before he discovered Lila's paperwork, he decided to go through with it. He was not going to cancel a party, he had a rep to protect. 

He knew he and Lila had to have a long talk about the baby, for now get this party over and done with. He already had his great grandmother's diamond ring, it was the exact same ring his great grandfather John gave Samantha on their tenth wedding anniversary. He was going to propose after the party ended. He just hoped Lila accepted it. 

Jessica, Cara, Brooke, Billie and their friends were waiting for Winston's signal. He was already outside, waiting for Lila's limo. Once he sees it, he was going to text Jessica. They guests were already here, Lila's parents, their friends, her cousin Joe Howell, as well as his wife, Betsy (Gordon) Howell. Janet was invited, but couldn't make it due to her campaign for mayor in Irvine. Her and her husband John sent Bruce a gift of flowers to give to Lila, as a good luck present for their possible engagement. 

Bruce was wondering where Reggie and his parents were. They were supposed to arrive two hours ago to help Bruce set up. Probably the roads were busy. He knew his cousin, he was always late for everything. 

'I see Lila!' Was Winston's text. Once Jessica gave her signal, everyone hid. 

Lila yawned when Richard pulled up. She had her beauty sleep, but her pregnancy made her as tired as ever. She was determined to have a coffee, just a small one, she didn't want to have too much caffeine. She was mystified on why the Patman mansion was so dark. Then she remembered. Marie and Henry were out of town with their nephew Reggie. Knowing Reggie, he was most likely was checking out the latest wave before his next surf. He surfed every morning before work. 

Well no matter. She and Bruce won't be here tonight. Her campground was ready at home, she even had heaters for their camp out since it was so chilly outside. She looked outside for Bruce. He must be indoors, since it was cold outside. She swore she saw Winston run in, but she shook her head. Once Richard pulled in, she got ready. She had Bruce's ring in her Chanel clutch, she was proposing as soon as they get to her surprise campground. 

"She's here!" Jessica said in a loud whisper. 

Everyone went and hid. Bruce texted Lila to just come in. Once she walked in, everyone yelled "Surprise!" 

Jessica and Brooke were taking pictures of Lila's shocked expression as Winston was videotaping. 

Lila almost fell over when everyone jumped out. Luckily, Steven caught her. 

"Hit it!" Bruce ordered. 

Sweet Valley's high school band, The Droids started playing their last hit before graduation, "Party On." Dana couldn't make it, so her cousin Sally Larson took the reins. She was no Dana, but was a decent singer. Guy Chesney was on keyboards, Emily Mayer was on the drums, Max Dellon was on lead guitar and Dan Scott was on bass. Soon the whole room stated rocking. It was high school grad all over again. 

Lila was overwhelmed with shock. She was happy at the welcome home party, but she wanted to be alone with Bruce. Oh well. One hour, then she was kidnapping Bruce for their romantic weekend. 

Bruce was laughing and trying to have a good time, but as he kept glancing at Lila, he was wondering what to say to her about their baby. He decided to talk to her, not here, but his father's study. 

Lila was laughing with her friends, both Brooke and Winston were discussing their wedding details. What they compromised on sounded tacky. But it was Winston. A New York wedding with a Hawaiian meets New York reception. Okay. Sounded weird, but she wasn't marrying Winston. Once Bruce pulled her away, she excused herself. 

Once they were alone, Bruce didn't know what to say. He didn't want to ruin Lila's party, but he needed to get his piece off his chest. 

"I'm so glad you pulled me away, we need to talk." Lila tells Bruce. She already called Richard. He was already outside. 

"Me too. Lila. I," Damn. This was going to be so hard. "About us." 

"I'm so glad you brought it up." Here goes. "I'm pregnant." 

Along with Bruce handing her Lila's abortion pamphlets. 

Jessica was standing by the foyer when she heard arguing. Oh oh. Trouble in Paradise? She knew Lila was planning to tell Bruce about her pregnancy. She heard Bruce's shouts, so she decided to walk away. No way was she going to be put in the middle. She was about to return to the living room when she saw red and blue lights. Oh no. The band was loud, but not that loud. Since the staff was off for the night, she went and answered the door when she heard the doorbell. 

Bruce and Lila were fighting when Jessica walked in with two police officers. A few minutes ago Bruce was trying to tell Lila not to have a abortion. But Lila accused Bruce of trying to control her. They were screaming loudly at each other when they saw the cops. Bruce and Lila's fight was forgotten when they got the grim news.


	40. Chapter 40

Dana Larson sang her last note. Once she was finished, the stadium started screaming. 

"Thank you Stockholm! God natt!" (Goodnight)

"That was our own former Sweet Valley resident, Dana Larson. Live in Stockholm, Sweden. She is missed in Sweet Valley, but in the small chance she is listening, I hope you come home before your world tour ends. Before I sign off there is exciting news. More More Music is auditioning bands. There will be thirty spots, but only twelve will be chosen for the taping. Auditions will be taking place in Sweet Valley High's gymnasium. Don't forget to sign up at SVWolf dot net. Anyways, this is Egman on Wolf! Awoooo!" Winston signs off just as soon as his replacement, Sam Burgess comes in. 

"Egbert, good show there. Are you covering the judging?"

"I don't know yet. The big boss didn't ask."

"Well if you do, you should take it. You know the music scene better than I do."

"I'll think about it. Night!"

"Night." 

Winston waves goodnight to Sam just as he puts on his headphones. It's been four weeks since the accident. His old enemy, Bruce Patman was keeping to himself these days. His parents, Henry and Marie Patman were dead. A drunk driver hit them head on and both were killed instantly. His cousin Reggie was alive, but was paralyzed from the waist down. God he disliked Bruce, but he wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy. 

He remembered that night, he and Brooke were telling details about their wedding. Almost everyone rolled their eyes about their wedding details. Good. Both Winston and Brooke wanted to make everyone gag about their wedding details. When Brooke asked him about having a New York theme, Winston counteracted with a tropical theme. In the end they both compromised. Brooke will have her glam wedding, with Winston wearing a top hat to complete the New York look. The reception was going to be somewhat casual, they wanted their guests to be dressed up, but everyone was going to be dressed with leis from the Hawaiian dancers Winston was going to hire. There will be a city theme, a lá NYC, but with tropical flowers and dancers. Should he hire fire dancers as well? He was about to ask Todd for his opinion before Bruce walked up to the mic and made his announcement that the party was canceled. He then walked away to everyone scratching their heads. Then Lila and Jessica quietly led everyone out. No one knew why till the news came out the next day. 

It was Clay DiPlama that was the drunk driver. He was speeding at one hundred twenty one miles an hour when he crashed into the Patmans. He was dead when the paramedics and fire trucks arrived, same with the Marie and Henry. The force of the crash caused all three necks to suffer severe injuries, but Reggie's life was spared when his airbag deployed. Sadly Marie and Henry were sitting in the back, and didn't survive. 

The funerals were attended by almost everyone in Sweet Valley and beyond. Bruce didn't want to speak, but as the only Patman left, (Reggie was in a coma)he gave a moving eulogy. 

Jessica was sitting with Lila holding her hand. Lila was numb. She and Bruce said some heated words, many that they both regretted. Lila still didn't tell anyone about her pregnancy, only select few. Winston found out from Brooke. Deep down he was glad Lila and Bruce were having a baby. Hopefully, their child brought them both closer together. 

Alice and Ned, the Fowlers, Mr "Chrome Dome" Cooper, former SVH principal, Roger Collins, and his wife and son, Nora (Dalton)Collins, and colleged aged Ted "Teddy" Collins, SVH's new principal Bob Russo, plus Bruce's aunt and uncle came to the funerals. Reggie's parents showed up briefly, but couldn't stay due to their son being on life support. The Patman's business partners, old college buddies, politicians, the list was endless who showed up. 

Todd, Bruce, Steven, Winston, Ken Matthews, and Joe Howell were the pallbearers for Henry. While Elizabeth, Jessica, Brooke, Nora Collins, Maria and Alex were the pallbearers for Marie. Both were buried in the Patman Family Plot in the historic Sweet Valley District. 

Thankfully Reggie pulled through, but was devastated when he found out he was paralyzed from the waist down. But not as much as losing his aunt and uncle. His guilt was heavy and told everyone that it was karma for him for slightly speeding. He heard of Bruce's party and didn't want to miss it. He sent his condolences to Bruce, with Bruce saying that he didn't blame him for the accident. 

As far as Winston knew Reggie was doing physical rehab. He and Bruce were figuring out the details on who should run the Patman family business. 

He was glad to pull up to his home he shared with Brooke. He was excited about his wedding, but his enthusiasm was cut short. Especially when he found out Clay was a key witness to the trial. Now with him dead, it was all on Cara now. 

He locked up his beloved orange beetle. He had that car since high school. He knew he could afford a new car, but he didn't want to part with it just yet. He sent a prayer to Bruce and Reggie. All they had was each other now.


	41. Chapter 41

Elizabeth was getting ready with Jessica. Jessica was excited to show Elizabeth around the set of her soap opera. Jessica never did her hair or makeup, she said it was pointless. Her hair and makeup teams washed it off anyways. 

"Ready Liz?"

"Almost." Usually it was Jessica that was running late. But Elizabeth cared about her looks more often these days, especially since her time in London and New York. She was staying with Jessica and Cara for the time being, but she was currently looking for a apartment in Los Angeles. But before she could do that, she needed a job. 

"When you get there, you may recognize some of the crew. Remember the producer of the Young and Beautiful?"

"Not really."

"Well he remembers you. He wants to know if you are interested in having a guest spot on the show."

"As who? Remember I played the 'evil' twin back in the day? My character was killed off screen." That was back when they played the characters Heather and Tiffany. Elizabeth remembered the headache of that show, especially that snotty Brandon Hunter. Jessica to this day wondered what she saw in him. He was a creep. Even to this day he liked younger women, thankfully over the age of eighteen and not sixteen like he did with Jessica. Yuck.

"There is a guest spot for my lookalike cousin. Brittany's cousin, the saintly Victoria Lois is coming to visit to beg for a kidney. Don't worry, she gets attacked by Brittany's stalker and her face gets splashed by acid. Don't worry! It's just water!" Seeing Elizabeth's expression. "We are totally doing a Natalie/Janet switcharoo. You know like the soap mom watched back in the day. (All My Children) 

"I don't know Jess. I still have nightmares about that time I acted in Hollywood." The Corny O's commercial, that stupid Connie Bryant movie they never finished, that was something both twins wanted to forget, especially those psychotic Pearson girls, that movie Maria starred in seventh grade that nearly got the then Unicorn Club suspended (the one with the Jessica nearly ruining school property, including stealing the principal's toupee) and that soap opera when Jessica tricked Elizabeth to audition.

"We were just kids. Besides, you hadn't got a call back yet. Why not just audition. It's a cameo. We already hired a new actress, we just need you to fill the role for a few weeks. After that, you can return to a boring life." 

"Gee thanks." Elizabeth said sarcastically. But she knew Jessica was only kidding. "Why not. I'm bored anyways." 

Both twins and Cara needed a distraction from the events that took place. They tried to be nice to Bruce and Lila, but neither wanted to do anything these days. But Reggie, to his credit was trying to get better; he said he'll never stop surfing. He and Bruce were getting a lot closer these days and when he found out about Lila's pregnancy, he was thrilled. 

As for Cara, she withdrew into herself. She and Steven talked recently and Steven told Cara that it was a good chance Karl would walk. Without DiPlama's testimony, chances were slim for him to be prosecuted. His trail was beginning in a few weeks. Nick, Jessica's ex was extremely busy trying to track down the captain of that boat. He was the only other player there was. 

"Ready?" 

"Yep. Where's the jeep?" 

"Garage." 

"Let's go." 

The security guard had to do a double take seeing the twins, but quickly composed himself. This was Hollywood, many lookalikes around. Once Jessica signed Elizabeth in and handed her the visitor's pass, they walk in. 

Elizabeth acted in this show years ago, but was shocked on how old some of the actors looked. She was staring at the set. No matter how many times she seen the sets of any entertainment set, she was always in awe on how they transformed it into a home on TV. 

"Jessica! Is this your sister?" Victor, the director asked. "Wow. If it wasn't for the hair, you would look almost identical." He looked closer. "Hmm. You are too pale my dear. You need a tan." 

Jessica laughed as Elizabeth was taken aback at his comments. 

"My twin. She's been in overseas and in New York for the last decade or so." 

"Ah." Victor nods in understanding. "Well, of you pass the audition, you need a wig and a suntan. Excuse me.'' He goes and talks to a stage hand about the set being too dreary. 

"Showbusiness. In New York it's almost the same thing. So Jess, how do I audition?" 

"We just have to wait for Margot, the producer. She's usually not on set, but she's here to oversee the new set pictures we have for the character of Victoria." 

"Victoria? I thought you told me she is sickly. I thought she'll be at the hospital." 

"She is. But she has her own apartment. I'll tell you a little secret." Jessica whispers in Elizabeth's ear. "She is a saint, but after her accident, she goes insane and sleeps with Britney's lover and gets pregnant. She loses the baby and steals Britney's fetus instead, planting it inside of her." 

"What a crazy storyline." Elizabeth shakes her head. "It sounds really farfetched." 

"Yeah, but it's the rule of the soap. People come back from the dead, evil twins, and crazy stories. That is how we keep bored housewives entertained. Oh, there's Margot. Margot! Meet my sister." 

Elizabeth looked at the producer of the Young and Beautiful. Her hair was shaved down to a almost bald look, except her hair was in shades of rainbows. She seen and worked with people in New York, Margot's look was tame. At least she didn't have that crazy unicorn hairstyle like the last producer. 

The producer looked at Elizabeth. Looking up and down at her, Elizabeth felt self conscious. She smiled at Elizabeth. 

"Elise? Please to meet you. Hmm." She looked at the sisters. "Yes. That can work. Gary! Get the script! Jessica, come and practice your blocking. Elise, follow Gary. He is going to take you to room H. There you can practice your lines." 

"Name's Elizabeth." But Margot already walked away. "Just like New York." Getting her name mixed up, being brushed off. She went and followed the assistant. 

Cara was looking over the article again. Clay DiPlama was her only hope. His testimony would have carried a lot of weight in Nelson's trail. But with him dead, it was all our her shoulders now. She read the article again. 

Tragic Car Accident Takes Away Beloved Businessman 

Bruce's parents are dead. Reggie may never walk again. Cara couldn't help but feel if it was her fault. She knew it wasn't, but the guilt was there. She read the article looking for anything that can help her. Hmm. Bottles were found in the car, proving this was a open and shut case, but when she read a snippet from a FaceBook page, Clay DiPlama's girlfriend said he never touched the bottle or did drugs since he was released from prison. She wanted them to do some toxicology tests on his body, proving he was sober when driving, but the DA refused. 

Cara looked it over again. The police concluded their investigation, Clay's car was speeding, and they saw that the steering mechanism was bent. Cara knew little about cars, but knew Clay couldn't possibly drive that car without noticing something was wrong. She read the article again. Clay was under drug and alcohol counseling. He expessed great regret about Steve Rivera's death and prayed for forgiveness everyday. The family refused to accept his apology, but were glad to see Clay trying to turn his life around. When he was paroled, he continued his counseling and managed to get a job at some diner as a cook. He refused to quit, even when members of the Sweet Valley Police came to intimate him by staring. 

Cara sighed. She didn't believe in karma, but taking three lives from drugs and alcohol. Steve Rivera was dead. He was beaten with brass knuckles while Clay was high. Mr and Mrs Patman were killed while Clay was drunk. Clay's past finally caught up with him. But was he really drunk? Cara couldn't help but wonder. 

Elizabeth read her script. It was alright. Her character Victoria asks her relative for a kidney. Then while in the hospital, her cousin starts getting stalked by a crazy unknown admirer. Her lines were mostly begging. At least for a the short time on the show. Elizabeth had no clue when her final scene was at, but at least it can take her mind off things. Like those white roses she received in New York. Ugh. Her and Maria immediately threw them in the garbage chute. No way it was from William, he was dead. His body was identified with dental records and DNA. But who sent those? 

"Elise! Did you read those lines?" Margot the producer asked walking in. 

"My name is Elizabeth. And yes." 

"Good. Good. Your look. It is perfect. Yes. The short hair, the pale skin. Hmm. That gives me a idea. Come and read for us. I will petition for you for a role." She takes Elizabeth for her audition. 

Elizabeth had no interest in acting, but she couldn't help but feel excited.


	42. Chapter 42

"This was a mistake."

"I know."

Both Tom and Isabella were laying in bed together. Isabella was afraid to go home, and Tom offered for her to stay in his home for a few days. Those few days turned into weeks. Both became close, and after polishing off a bottle of wine the night before, where now laying in their former marital bed. What now?

Isabella got up first. Tom turned his head away, he and Isabella may have been intimate the night before, but they weren't married or in a romantic relationship anymore. 

"I gotta go. I have to return to work." 

"Same here. Uh, here's your bra." 

"Thanks."

Both Isabella and Tom awkwardly were trying not to look at one another. Them sleeping together was a mistake. Tom waited till she left and then he went to have a cold shower.

Isabella closed the door behind her. She called a Uber to take her back to her apartment. She worked remotely these days, especially with Nelson Karl's trail taking place. His trail in Sweet Valley was private, but his arraignment was being televised in Los Angeles. This was a huge deal to Isabella, as a producer, she usually worked on daytime television shows. She got offered a promotion in New York, but turned it down. It was a good position with a nice raise and a title, but it wasn't for her. However, this thing with Nelson Karl, it was a golden opportunity for Isabella. NBC News was covering the trail and Isabella wanted to cover it. She was determined to bring NBC to be the highest rating for the news. If she succeeded she would be in the running to be executive producer for NBC News. 

The guy in the car was watching Isabella. He wasn't interested in her, it was who she knew. He took some more pictures. She was a good looking woman, but she wasn't her type. However, her ex husband had connections. Tom Watts. He knew who he involved with back in the day. He knew plenty of women, but it was the one he was romantically involved with that interested the guy. He pulled away before Isabella saw him. 

Tom finished his shower. He was waiting for his real estate agent. He needed to move. This place, it had too many ghosts.


	43. Chapter 43

Jessica blinked. Her hair. It was short. She was staring at Elizabeth. 

"What do you think?"

"It's different." Jessica didn't know what to think. All her life she had long hair. In New York she thought about cutting it. But looking at it now, she didn't know what to say. 

"Don't worry. It's just a wig. Margot was thinking about changing Brittany's look. With Victoria having short hair, Brittany cuts her hair to fool her stalker into thinking she is her cousin. Of course there is a matter of your tan, but we would like to ask your sister to stay pale for the majority of her storyline." Her stylist, Andre told her.

"Not bad." Jessica liked it. She knew Elizabeth would be busy anyways. She barely spent time outdoors, she usually was hanging around the house, either comforting Cara, working on her lines, or trying to get a interview with that magazine she was interested in. 

"Okay. Pass me back that wig. I need it for the new actress for Victoria. I just need to put on your makeup. Your scene with Jason is coming up."

Elizabeth was excited. This change of pace was perfect for her. She needed to distract her mind. She wasn't too worried about her finances, it was her spare time she needed to worry about. She still hadn't heard back from anything yet, hopefully they called soon. Being a writer is something she always dreamed of. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell. 

"Hello?" 

"May I speak to a Elizabeth Wakefield please?" A voice came from the other line. 

"This is her." 

"Hello, this is Zoey Nash, I am the Editor of Spotlight Monthly. I would like to call you for a interview. Will you be available tomorrow?" 

Tomorrow? Elizabeth was supposed to come in for her wardrobe fitting. She got the part, although temporarily, but filming would take at least sixteen weeks, not including retakes. She already signed the contract, but this interview. Now what? 

Cara was obsessively looking at old news articles on Clay DiPlama. Wow. He started off with small time crimes, selling drugs, shoplifting, minor misdemeanors, such as destruction of property, and going on joy rides. But once he turned twenty one is when things changed. His small party favors turned into hard core drugs. Then robbery, grand theft, drinking and driving, then the attempted murder on Nick Fox. Then there was that thing with Steve Rivera. 

Cara sighed. Nelson Karl's trail was almost here. What exactly would Cara say? She met him *once.* 

Elizabeth walked in to Cara's head in her hands. 

"Cara honey? What's wrong?" 

"Everything." 

"Want to talk about it?" 

"Not really. I need a distraction. Elizabeth tell me about your new role." 

"I have a dilemma. Remember that magazine article I applied to?" 

"What was it called? Something Month?" 

"Spotlight Monthly. Yeah they called me for an interview." 

"Elizabeth, that's great!" Cara was genuinely happy for her. She knew how important Elizabeth's writing career was to her. 

"Normally I would be jumping up and down. But." 

"Jessica's soap opera." 

"Yes. I really want this job. But I already signed a contract. Plus I, um, am looking forward to acting." Elizabeth's face was red when she said that. Especially when Cara's eyebrow raised. "I mean, not *forever,* just need a change of pace." 

Cara chuckled. 

"I read that magazine article about that play you wrote while you were in college. The reviews you got, you blew a lot of professional playwrights out of the water. Elizabeth, how long have you been writing for the entertainment scene?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Ever since I known you, you talked about nothing but journalism. You were obsessed with it. The Oracle, then Sweet Valley News, Flair, (Jessica's and Elizabeth's internship at a fashion magazine), that London vacation about the werewolf..." 

"Don't remind me." Elizabeth's fling Luke was insane, he believed he was a werewolf. "Where are you going with this?" 

"You ever think that journalism may not be for you. Wait! Just listen." Seeing Elizabeth's face. 

"You have a gift. You and Jessica. Elizabeth, I read your short stories in high school. You are a really talented writer. You ever think of going into entertainment instead? I mean you are in LA. I read your plays." This time, Elizabeth's eyebrow raised. "Sorry, you left them on the coffee table." Cara apologized. "I needed to distract my mind. They are really good. You ever think about writing professionally?" 

Elizabeth wondered. In London she worked as a maid, then after she graduated from college and into New York, she wrote and produced plays in her spare time. None of them did well, but she got decent reviews. She worked at Tease-N-Tell, NYC Slick, and freelanced part time for the New York Times, but it was writing that she was passionate about. 

"Yeah, but writing is hard. Plus it is more cutthroat here to make it as a writer than New York." 

"Doesn't mean you can't do it. You accomplished more than anyone I know." 

Elizabeth wondered. She told Zoey Nash about her temporary role at The Young and Beautiful and how she couldn't make the interview. Zoey understood and wished her luck. But instead of covering for everyone else's success or troubles, maybe she could write professionally instead. She had a lot to think about. 

Both of them were interrupted by Jessica's voice. 

"Turn on the TV!" Jessica says rushing in. 

"Why?" Cara asked. 

"Just turn it on!" 

Cara flicked on the TV. All three eyes were huge. 

"I am standing outside of Sweet Valley's Courthouse. The preliminary hearing of Nelson Karl is taking place in Sweet Valley. As for his role in his son, Marco Karl's drug bust, it will be taking place in Los Angeles. Here is footage of Nelson Karl getting escorted by his attorney Lacey Frells earlier today." They camera cut to Karl walking silently with his lawyer. 

"Mr Karl! What is your role in Marco's arrest!" One reporter shouted. 

"Is it true that you supplied the cash to Marco for those drugs?!" Another asked shoving a microphone in Nelson's face. 

"No comment!" Lacey says opening the car door. They drive away a minute later. 

Cara muted the TV. She was shaking. Nelson Karl. He was in town.


	44. Chapter 44

Brooke and Winston were giggling at the pictures on Winston's Tablet. Brooke was sitting on Winston's lap, both wearing casual, comfortable pajamas eating Chinese.

"We can't have that!" Brooke giggled holding her chopsticks trying to eat her Chow Mein noodles. 

"Why not? I am a feminist. Male Hawaiian dancers will be performing at the reception, after the female dancers." Winston says as he kissed Brooke's neck. 

"It's not the dancers, it is the costume you chose for them. I'm pretty sure that is not right." 

Brooke and Winston were planning everything. They already had the aesthetics done, the colours, the theme, the amount of guests, and even the menu. Brooke agreed to have roasted pig as the main course. She had it before when she went to the tropics for work a long time ago. It was delicious. The apple in its mouth made it perfect. Brooke saw the final design. It was gorgeous. She had to fly to New York for her fittings. She could have just emailed, but she wanted to see her family. Plus had to attend more meetings for her dad's work. 

Their dinner was interrupted by Brooke's cell.

"Noooo. It is your day off." Winston moaned. Both of them were busy, especially Brooke. Her dad's movie was taking longer than usual and Brooke had to handle his business contacts in the States. Winston barely seen her.

"You know I just want to want to eat dinner and plan our wedding. It may be nothing." Brooke answers it.

"Hello?"

While Brooke talked, Winston looked over at the various Pinterest ideas. Most of them were typical, but some of them were original. Hmm. The wedding itself was New York, but they reception was mostly Hawaiian. Winston already had his tux, a formal black one with a tail, a cane and a top hat. His groomsmen, and best man and woman, Todd and Wendy were dressed similar, except Wendy was wearing a fitted feminine version, and her hat was a brimmed bowler hat. When he called to ask, Wendy said a enthusiastic yes. 

Winston knew how busy Wendy was. Her husband, Pablo Paloma was busy. Her and Pablo lived in Panama with their two kids. Pablo was a singer, but was currently acting in a very popular telenovela. Wendy was a stay at home mom, however had a very successful YouTube career as a comedian housewife. Her and Winston shared a friendly bond, their friends joked that they were twins separated at birth, due to their closeness and personalities. Neither argued there, they wondered if they were related in a past life. 

"Uh, uh. Yep. Okay. I'll be there. Bye." Brooke hangs up. 

Winston saw that *look.* Not again.

"Honey..."

"I know. Just be careful. Don't drive home, stay at a hotel." Winston knew Brooke had to drive to LA. No way was she driving at night, especially during the late night rush hour. 

"I'm so sorry. I just wish my work was in Sweet Valley."

"Go. I'll keep the couch warm." 

"I promise after this movie ends..."

"Don't worry about it. I know how important work is."

"Thanks." Brooke kisses Winston on the cheek and walks to the bedroom to change. 

Winston sighs. He picked up the remote.

"Looks like it is Netflix or cheap reality TV again."

As much as he loved Sweet Valley, maybe he should look at houses in Los Angeles. That way Brooke could come home every night instead of commuting.


	45. Chapter 45

Bruce was in his office working. Ever since his parents death, he was working hard. He had to take over his parent's company, since Reggie was still at the hospital. Thankfully he was okay, his internal injuries were mostly okay. Unfortunately, he was stuck in a chair. His neck was severely injured in the crash. 

He sighs as he signed another paper. He had his movie company to run, but there was no time to make movies. His family's legacy was at stake. 

Lila stands in the Patman's kitchen waiting for the water to brew. She and Bruce barely talked since that night. She stayed at the Patman Mansion to keep Bruce company, she was worried sick about him. 

Ever since Marie and Hank's deaths, and Reggie's accident, Bruce totally shut himself in. He withdrew in himself and threw himself into work. He left the reins of "Patman Productions," his movie company to his vice president to run. Bruce just said he wasn't going to let his family's company fall into ruin. Luckily he knew exactly how to run it. 

Once the water finished boiling she poured the water into her cups. Good thing the Patman's have a elevator.

Bruce was reading the monthly expenses when there was a knock. 

"Knock knock. I brought some hot chocolate. Take a break, and don't you *dare* say no." Lila demanded. 

Bruce knew he needed to double check these papers, but he knew he couldn't concentrate. Hot chocolate? Sounds good. 

Soon he and Lila were laying on the floor cuddling.

"Best hot chocolate ever. Did you finish yours?" He asks, his now cold cup sitting on his desk.

"What hot chocolate?" Lila teased back. She knew her Donna Karen dress was wrinkly and scrunched up, but at the moment didn't care. She was being held in Bruce's arms. 

Lila just wanted Bruce to relax, but while they were sipping their mugs, Lila made a remark about his Persian rug being more soft than his bed, so they decided to test their theory. Thirty minutes later were laying in each other's arms. 

Bruce kisses Lila's head. This is what he needed. Family, friends, a girlfriend. No, a wife. He was thinking. He knew Reggie was moving in, so Bruce was making arrangements to make this home wheelchair accessible. Plus was planning on renovating this place from top to bottom. Things around here needed to change. His parents wanted to keep this place exactly the same, but both Bruce and Reggie thought it was too dated. Plus his baby. He wanted Lila to stay. 

"Lila?"

"Hmm?" Lila sighs in contentment.

He stands up, and pulls Lila's hands up making Lila stand up. He looks down at Lila's belly. It was flat, but he could see a small bump sticking out. He then gets down on his knee. He saw Lila tearing up.

"Lila Fowler. Will you marry me?" He was surprised to see Lila kneeling down as well. 

"You are not taking this moment away. Bruce, will *you* marry me?" 

"Yes." They both say.

They were hugging when a knock came to the door. They look up sheepishly at Bruce's embarrassed butler.

"Ahem. Your doorbell rang, but neither of you heard it. The contractor is here to see you."

"Thank you, Ben. You may return to your duties." Bruce tells his beet red servant. Ben was glad to return to his duties.

"Well, I better get dressed. Where is my underwear?" Lila asked. 

Lila drives away in her Mercedes, looking at her brand new engagement ring. She had to tell her mom, her and Bruce needed a place to live. 

Bruce watches Lila drive away. He was wearing his engagement ring. He had to hand it to Lila, she knew his tastes. Since this place was getting gutted and renovated for Reggie, he and Lila needed a place to live.


End file.
